Earth King's Heir
by OtakuForLife13
Summary: After Amaimon's fight with Rin inside of the Vatican, Satan banishes his son with his power sealed to Assiah, possessing the body of soon to be stillborn James potter. When he comes back to Gehenna he is not the same believing that Lily and Harry both died. In harry's third year his demonic heritage starts appearing, watch how the potter plot changes when he's the earth king son.
1. Prologue

**hello, everyone just in case your wondering i have not abandoned my first story and i won't, but this idea just came to me i was like 'I've gotta write this' and so here we are, i think the world needs more blue exorcist crossovers because not that many exist and blue exorcist is awesome.**

**this story will follow the anime not the manga (the manga's confusing compared to the anime, but the whole illuminati thing is pretty cool)**

**i actually got this idea reading a fanfic about the avengers Loki being harry's father and had a brainstorm whilst lamenting the small amount of blue exorcist crossovers, i was rather pleased because normally my imagination is rather uncooperative.**

**if you read this fanfic please review and tell me what you think, any criticism is welcome.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Satan was furious and all the other demons could feel his unquenchable anger, the reason for his anger was simple, his youngest (full demon son) Amaimon had actually attempted to kill Rin instead of pretending like Samael had instructed, not only that but he would have gotten himself killed had Samael not intervened. He was so RECKLESS and IDIOTIC, Amaimon was pathetically childish and really needed to grow up and act like the Earth King, but more to the point how dare he TRY TO KILL RIN? Rin is one of the last things to remind him of Yuri and AMAIMON TRIED TO KILL HIM! Satan was absolutely furious, and the source of this fury was trembling before him.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Satan growled as his son shook in fear "we all try and try but you just don't know how to follow orders, you can't follow simple instructions and your anger always gets the better of you"

"Please have mercy father" Amaimon managed to gasp out, begging on his hands and knees.

"No, no, no, Amaimon its time you learned your lesson." The god of Demons said condescendingly, causing Amaimon to quiver even more.

Satan started calling on his power as his Son shook in front of him, "you will banished to Assiah, with your powers sealed, maybe there you can learn your place"

He began looking for a suitable vessel for his son's demon soul, he'd never send him to earth in the one he already had, that would defeat the objective… 'This one should do just fine' he thought as a massive smirk spread across his face.

James potter, a baby who would not make even three days old, perfect, and with his powers sealed his vessels appearance will not change, what better way to make someone more mature, than make them grow up again. The fact he was a magic user made it even better.

He turned back to his son and smiled widely, showing off his fangs before getting to work.

* * *

><p>The next thing Amaimon knew he was waking up, it was warm, 'wait I was kneeling before my father... where am i?...'<p>

he opened his eyes, he was looking up at a woman she had chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes, he was not happy, how dare this human hold him? he tried to make his displeasure known but all that came out were gurgles... 'what the hell?'

he only just noticed everything seemed bigger than he remembered... 'NO, NO, NO, he wouldn't...'

he tried to move, all he could do was flail a bit, he seemed so uncoordinated... 'HELL NO! I'M A CHILD! I FREAKING CHILD!'

he wanted to roar with anger but all he could do was cry, and he could feel his powers just out of reach and untouchable...

he could just imagine his brothers laughing about his situation, he could practically hear them...

'i'm gonna be stuck like this until this vessel dies naturally aren't i?'

'DAMMIT!'

* * *

><p>It had been 21 years (and a bit) since that day, it had taken a while but he had gotten used to his predicament and worked to make the best of it, he'd made friends (unbelievably), had wife and even a son (even more unbelievable) but a war had started and due to a prophecy (a prophecy of all things) a insane man seeking immortality wanted to kill his son. He had never wished to have his powers back more than he did now, he would crush this <em>voldemort<em>, he would rip his very soul into thousands of pieces, and drag the remainder into Gehenna to meet his brothers... he was broken out of his violent musings when Lily walked in with Harry. It had been Lily's eyes that first drew him to her, her practically luminescent green eyes, that reminded him of the earth and the perfection of nature. He was glad Harry had her eyes; although with a hint of cyan around the pupil (he had been worried that Harry would look like his true self, luckily he looked like his current vessel, however he figured that would change when harry awakened his powers, he dreaded that day, because that would be the day where he came clean about his true heritage and he didn't know how they'd all take it) looking at Lily and Harry he really hoped when they found out who he really was that they would be open minded.

* * *

><p>'How did this happen?' he thought as he looked into the red eyes of voldemort, 'why did peter betray us?'<p>

He watched as the green light of Avada Kedavra sped towards him, and struck his chest, 'Damn this mortal body!'

He felt his heart stop and his body fell forward, the last thing he saw before he was thrown from Assiah was voldemort advancing towards Lily and Harry.

'NNOOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

><p>"Ah, it seems the estranged son returns" Satan mused to his second eldest son, Samael (now known as Mephisto), "I had expected his mortal life to be a little bit longer than this"<p>

Suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet, as a pained howl split the air, filled with anger, hatred and sorrow.

Just outside palace, back in his old vessel, Amaimon was on his knee's screaming his pain to the world as thick tears ran down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**thanks for the reviews everyone, i was going to put a longer, fuller summary at the start of the prologue and forgot... here is the full summary:**

**After Amaimon's Humongous fight with Rin inside of the Vatican, Satan banishes his son with his power sealed to the human world, possessing the body of soon to be stillborn James potter, to teach him not to disobey orders and make him more mature as befitting an earth king. He did not want a repeat of the Rin situation. When he comes back to Gehenna however he is not the same believing that both Lily and Harry died. In Harry's third year he starts awakening his demon heritage (mainly against the dememtors). When Mephisto goes to investigate some very strange demonic signs in little whinging in the summer after third year he rediscovers harry. Watch how the harry potter plot changes when he's heir to the earth king! **

**Amaimon will come back into the story shortly after Mephisto I think, I'll probably cut the third year down to only the important parts that change the plot, because after all everyone who reads this will probably have read all the books, or at least watched the films because otherwise you probably wouldn't be reading this fanfic, this way it cuts down the useless bits (that we already know about) and gets to the (hopefully) awesomer stuff quicker.**

**thanks for reading and please review! XD **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry Potter was a highly unusual teenager, for one he hated school holidays, he also really wanted to do his homework, he also happened to be a wizard and recently he had noticed a green tint to his black hair (luckily his 'incredibly normal' relatives hadn't), and the cyan ring around his pupils in his eyes became ever more noticeable. So yeah, he was a pretty weird person all round (he'd even tell you that himself), he was even weirder than when he was getting visits from a house elf last year.

There was one good thing though, his black bird's nest that he called hair was finally learning to lie rather flat as he'd grown out the messiness, his short hair now fell to the bottom of his neck and was a lot straighter, and surprisingly it made him look more mature (something which his short stature failed at).

It was currently midnight and it was pitch black outside, he was sat under the covers of his bed with a torch reading some of his school books and writing an essay on the pointlessness of witch burning. A little green creature sat in front of him it looked like it was made of plants, it had little flowers surrounding its eyes, and little leaves for ears. It was tiny, barely bigger than a baby owl, he knew it was a greenman, a kind of demon (it was in one of his defense books from first year) however it was kinda cute and invisible to his relatives who hadn't received temp-taint and of course they didn't have magic to see demons with. In his defense book it said:

_A Greenman has the ability to grow plants of any sort from their body. This can be very useful in offensive techniques as well as defensive ones. Greenmans have demonstrated to be able to create a cocoon of branches in order to protect someone. They can also grow healing plants out of their bodies, which can be useful at a crucial time._

It had taken a liking to him, and he decided to keep it around after all it was very useful and was good company even though all it could really say was "nai" in varying tones (so it of course he called it 'Nai' in a great feat of imagination) but the greenman seemed to understand him easily enough.

He'd found the little Greenman in the Garden as he was doing chores, it had been sitting under a rose bush and followed him into the house and up into his room, he'd tried to quietly get it to leave but it seemed to not want to and so he decided to let it stick around.

He was currently trying to stealthily write a history of magic essay, which was why he'd ditched the scratchy from-the-dark-ages quill and bought a fountain pen, the last time he was in Diagon Alley, which was considerably quieter. He was still listening out for his 'family's' breathing anyway to make sure they were still blissfully unaware he was doing his homework.

He was rather keen to avoid more trouble from his family, as he'd given his phone number to Ron, and Ron being Ron had majorly screwed up. Screeching like a banshee down the phone to the most ordinary family on the planet was not a good idea... he'd gotten into big trouble for giving away the house phone number to 'people like him'... 'whole family of bigots' he thought scathingly.

At least this year, Hedwig was allowed out of her cage, Uncle Vernon didn't like the racket she made when she was locked up.

He looked over at the clock after finishing his essay, it was 1 o'clock, he realised with a odd jolt he'd been thirteen for a whole hour and not noticed.

Yet another abnormality about young Harry was how much he disliked birthday's, the Dursley's never remembered his birthday and he didn't see how this one would be any different.

'just another year' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Staring out of the window, he spotted a very odd silhouette against the silver moon. He watched it as it got closer... ah, owls he realised, specifically two owls carrying a third between them. They soon flew in threw his open window and landed softly on the bed, Nai leapt off the bed and onto his shoulder in fright, burrowing into his hair.<p>

The middle one, which was unconscious, was old and grey; He recognized it to be Errol, the Weasley family owl, one of them was his own owl Hedwig and the other owl was a handsome tawny carrying a hogwarts letter. He undid the Hogwarts letter and package first, the owl flew off when he did looking pleased with its delivery.

He turned to the other two owls, he took the parcel of Errol and carried it over to Hedwig's cage, where it opened its eyes and took a grateful gulp of water. 'poor thing' he thought 'the Weasley's really need a new owl, this thing's on its last legs'

He then removed the package from Hedwig who looked very pleased with herself.

He felt very warm at the consideration of his friends, that they cared enough to make sure he didn't get nothing for his birthday.

"thanks guys" he murmured, Nai (now seated on his head) looked curiously down at him, obscuring his view as it looked him in the eye. He chuckled quietly at the little Greenman's antics before picking him up and putting him back on the bed.

* * *

><p>From hermione he'd received a letter about her trip to France as well as a broom servicing kit, and from Ron he got a pocket Sneak-a-scope (he couldn't help but think he could've used one of those in his previous years).<p>

He turned to the package from Hagrid... when he picked it up it moved... only slightly but still it moved. Staying on the side of caution he picked up Nai and put him on his shoulder before going back to the package, gingerly he opened it... and out fell a book.

He barely registered its gold writing 'The monster book of monsters' before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways like a crab, off the bed, across the floor and under the desk, into the dark shadows that lay there. He followed it silently grabbing a belt as he did and knelt down in front of the desk, quick as a flash he lunged for the book , lifted it off the ground and with inhuman speed buckled the belt around it.

Finally able to get a better look at it, he noticed it was green and the open edge acted like a mouth, it had slight ridges along the spine, suddenly having a brain wave, he ran his hand lightly over them the book stilled and purred (well the book equivalent of purring). 'A monster book of monsters indeed, this is Awesome!'

After writing thank you replies, to Hagrid particularly (that book was just cool) and getting them ready to send off with Hedwig and Errol (when the latter was rested of course) he decided it was about time he went to bed.

He'd work on black mailing his uncle to sign his Hogsmeade permission form in the morning, it was good to occasionally indulge his more Slytherin side.

* * *

><p>When he went down to breakfast the next morning everyone else was already up, watching the news about a 'Sirius Black' escaping from prison.<p>

He mainly tuned out his 'family' completely, until he heard-

"I better go, Petunia, Marge's train gets here at ten"

Harry very nearly did a spit take, but swallowed in time. "A-Aunt Marge?" he spluttered "she-she's not coming _here_ is she?"

"She'll be here for a week" Vernon snarled.

Harry's head hit the table with a loud thud. 'God, kill me now' he thought.

Ignoring Harry's repeated attempts to cave his skull in, Vernon continued on "And on that subject we need to go over some things before she gets here"

Harry's head perked up, 'opportunity for blackmail spotted' he thought, fighting to keep the rather twisted smirk off his face, as he looked up at his uncle.

* * *

><p>"Whilst she's here you will be civil" Vernon said,<p>

"I will if she will"

"she doesn't know about your abnormality, so no funny stuff"

"Very well" he sighed.

"And we've told her you go to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys-" "WHAT?" "-And that's the story your'll stick to boy or there'll be trouble"

Harry glared mildly at him (keeping it mild to help his future chances for blackmail) but still followed him out into the hall,

"your not coming with me Boy" His Uncle snapped.

"As if i'd want to, what I do want is to ask you something" Harry said trying to keep his tone fairly pleasant, channelling his inner Slytherin. "Third years at my school are sometimes allowed to visit the village nearby"

"So?" his uncle snapped,

"Well, we have to get permission from our legal guardian, so will you sign my permission slip?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Vernon sneered (personally he thought Malfoy's sneer was more impressive), he let a small almost invisible smirk grace his face, his uncle was walking right into his trap.

"Well, it is an awful lot to remember, about St Burns and all" Harry said, the slip up deliberate.

"ITS ST BRUTUS'S" his uncle snapped

"yes that, what if i forget and blurt out something about my 'abnormalities?'" Harry said slyly (air quoting his uncles own words back at him).

"_well you'll get the stuffing knocked out of you!" _his uncle snarled, advancing with his fist raised.

"that won't make Aunt Marge forget what she heard, will it? but if you sign my slip... well its an incentive to remember isn't it?" Harry argued calmly.

"FINE! I'll sign... after Marge is gone. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, uncle"

* * *

><p>He went up into his room, and packed away all signs of his 'freakishness' sending Hedwig and Errol off telling them not to come back for a while (as well as adding that part to the letter replies he'd written), making sure to thoroughly apologize to Hedwig about the whole situation.<p>

He'd leave Nai where he was, 'she wouldn't be able to see him even he was jumping up and down in front of her face' he thought rather smugly.

* * *

><p>All to soon for his liking Uncle Vernon was back with Aunt Marge.<p>

'welcome to hell' Harry thought tiredly, as Petunia shouted up the stairs to get down and welcome their 'guest'.

* * *

><p>Overall he thought the week had gone rather well, minus him accidently shattering a glass after a remark about his mother, and it was finally the last day.<p>

Every time she'd agitate him he'd think about passages in his Broom-care handbook, which seemed to work rather well...

Considering it was the last night, Petunia had made a very fancy three course dinner and Vernon had uncorked several expensive bottles of wine. Harry was currently eyeing Marge warily, she'd already had a lot to drink and Vernon was offering her more and more and more, he knew what alcohol did to people and he very much wanted to escape from the room before he did something reckless and stupid. Nai, who had taken to riding on his shoulder everywhere, seemed to share his sentiments, as he was tucking on his hair and squeaking at him.

"you'll be a proper sized man, Dudders, like your father..." Marge was currently saying "now this one here-" she said pointing at Harry, "he's got a runty look about him, you get that with dogs... i had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing, weak, under-bred"

'_I am not under-bred and __i am not weak, i killed a bloody basilisk! with a_ sword!'

"it all comes down to blood-" she continued "- like i was saying the other day, bad blood will come out, no offence to you petunia or your family, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families-"

'S_he sounds like those pure-blood bigots, I didn't think I'd ever hate anyone more than Draco frickin' Malfoy, God i hate this women, if you can call her that she looks like a whale '_

"-then she ran off with that wastrel and here's the result in-front of us"

Harry was desperately trying to stay calm, his fists clenched in his lap as he glared at his plate. Dudley was looking at him worriedly, 'At least one of them has a brain' he thought scathingly.

"This potter-" she carried on, oblivious of the ticking time bomb she was activating "-you never said what he did?"

"didn't work... unemployed" Vernon said glancing sideways at Harry, noticing the dangerous territory they were in.

"As expected" she said pompously "a good-for-nothing, lazy scoundrel-"

"HE WAS NOT!" Harry snapped, glaring at her with those luminescent green eyes. The table went very quiet...

"Don't tell lies, boy! proud of you parent's are you? got themselves killed in a car crash and left you with good hard-working people-"

"**THEY DID NOT DIE IN A CAR CRASH!**" he yelled leaping to his feet and slamming his fists down on the table, not noticing the cracks he made along its surface.

"THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH YOU NASTY LITTLE LIAR, AND LEFT YOU A BURDEN ON HARD WORKING PEOPLE! YOU INSOLENT-"

she didn't finish her sentence as the whole neighbourhood shook to its very foundations, shattering vases and sending pictures crashing to the floor, the room seemed to grow dark, as the lights flickered off and on, lit mainly by his glowing green eyes, with the cyan ring burning like flames against his pupil.

"shut it!" It was growled quietly, but echoed around the room, as cracks appeared in the floor.

Then Marge began to swell, starting from her fingers and face, she began swelling up like a balloon. Her buttons on her jacket popping off one by one as she got bigger and bigger. The earthquake abated and the lights came back on as they all stared as Marge started to rise off the floor and to the ceiling as if she'd been filled with helium.

"MARGE" Vernon cried as he desperately tried to pull her back down.

He was nearly lifted off the floor himself.

Harry tore from the dining room, and into the hall, he nearly wrenched the cupboard door off its hinges as he ripped it open shattering the lock, quickly gathering up his stuff he took the steps three at a time and went straight for his room. Ripping up the loose floorboard he grabbed the reminder of his things and threw them in his trunk, making sure to grab Hedwig's cage he ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"GET BACK IN HERE AND FIX HER!" his uncle screeched as he grabbed Harry by the arm.

Harry threw him off with ease and whipped his wand out of his jacket pocket, "Get back!" he snarled.

With Vernon getting the message not to get in his way, Harry ripped open the front door (denting the wood) and within seconds was out and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of chapter 1 then? the next chapter will probably be longer as i'm going to make it cover everything from the knight bus to the hogwarts express arriving in hogsmeade. Nothing much special will happen so it won't really require much detail. Like i said at the top of the page i probably won't include parts of the story that would be the same as the actual book, because its a waste of time, so i can cover quite a few chapters at once. <strong>

**thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again, thanks for all the reviews everyone! i'm really pleased with how this stories going, it seems to be doing a lot better than my first story.**

**right i'm going to answer a question that was asked in review by Yaodai, I should of made this clear actually because its kind of important.**

**the way I've decided its going to work is Wizard's and Witches can all see demons but can't tame them as familiars or anything like that without proper exorcist training, but they can see them, i came to this decision because in the book it says a grindylow is a kind of water demon so if the harry potter world has demons any way it wouldn't make sense to say that they have to receive temptaint to see them.**

**and the exorcist world and the wizarding world know about each other but try to stay out of each others way, when something goes wrong with one world the other stay out of it, so that means the exorcist's don't really know what's happening in the wizarding world and the wizarding world has no idea what the exorcists are doing (they don't have a clue about Satan nearly taking over the world with the giant Gehenna gate or anything like that). **

**so thanks for all the reviews! and thanks for reading my story! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry was several streets away, before he'd calmed down enough to realise exactly what he'd done.

'Great, just great! just caused an earthquake, and blew up Marge... and I broke the bloody statue of secrecy as well' He thought with increasing panic 'I'm so screwed. I'm going to be expelled for sure!... DAMMIT, what the hell am i going to do?'

He sat down heavily on a low wall, he knew he couldn't sit here forever... otherwise he'd have to explain to the Muggle police why he had a trunk full of spell books, 'that'd be a fun conversation' he thought scathingly.

He suddenly got a very odd feeling that he was being watched... he stood up straight with his wand at the ready... there! between the houses in the gap there was something there...

He heard it rather than saw it, 'please just be a cat'

"lumos" he muttered, lighting the tip of his wand up.

There was something very big with two gleaming eyes up against the garage door. Nai dived down his jacket in fright. He backed up but his trunk hit the back of his knees and he toppled over.

There was deafening BANG, and something with three massive stories on wheels came hurtling down the street towards him. He rolled backwards and up into a crouched position just in time to avoid being run over (for once actually thanking whoever made PE mandatory in primary school). It was a _violent purple Bus_, it had "The knight Bus" written on the front in gold lettering.

'well it seems for once, things are looking up'

* * *

><p>'I retract my statement about things looking up' he thought, as he was jostled all over the place every time the driver decided it was time to cross half the country in a second, or drive through a gap that should not fit a bus this size.<p>

'Bloody wizard's! who's idea was this?'

* * *

><p>"well ere we are Neville" said Stan Shunpike as he unloaded Harry's trunk from the Bus.<p>

"_There _you are Harry" said a voice he recognized from last year. 'dammit!'

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around, and there was Cornelius Fudge-Minster of Magic. 'DAMMIT TO HELL!'

* * *

><p>"Well Harry, you sure had us all in a panic. Running away from your Aunt and Uncle's in the dead of night. I'd started to think... well it dosent matter, your here and your safe, and that's what matters" Fudge said, "your'll pleased to hear that the accidental magic reversal squad, have dealt with the blowing up of Marjorie Dursley and we've managed to fix the majority of the Earthquake damage (well the worst of it), Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory modified. So that's that, no harm done!" he said cheerily.<p>

'I caused a small localised e_arthquake _how can he be this cheerful? it should have given the ministry loads of extra work'

"Ah are you wondering what your Uncle and Aunt are going to say?" Fudge continued (misinterpreting the silence) "they were very angry of course, but are willing to take you back next summer."

'And here i was thinking i'd never have to see them again' he thought 'i should know by now not to get my hopes up'

"Hang on, what about my punishment?" Harry blurted, unable to keep silent the question that was making his heart attempt to beat its self out of his chest.

"punishment?"

"Yeah, i broke the statue of secrecy and managed to cause an _earthquake_, what will my punishment be?"

"oh, we don't punish children for a mere act of Accidental Magic" Fudge said, clearly beginning to sweat a bit.

'there's something really fishy going on here'

* * *

><p>"Have you had any luck with Sirius Black yet?" Harry asked.<p>

The Minister fumbled with his cloak, "Ah, heard about that have you?... well, no, not yet... but the Azkaban guards have never failed yet..."

'This is getting really suspicious, why did he stumble so much? loads of people have probably asked that question'

* * *

><p>After Fudge left, Tom showed him up to his room.<p>

The room was rather spacious, highly polished furniture, a crackling fire and perched on the top of his wardrobe-

"Hedwig" he exclaimed, going over to pet her.

"Smart Owl you got there, she arrived a few minutes after you did" Tom said, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask"

"Thanks Tom"

* * *

><p>He spent the next few days just exploring Diagon Alley, which in the other two times he'd been there he hadn't had the chance to do, and completing his homework, which his relatives had prevented him from doing.<p>

It did take a while for him to get used to his new found freedom, he even managed to find a shop that sold muggle clothes, in the window it said "the best way to blend in is to look like them" so he no longer had a wardrobe of mainly Dudley's hand me downs. He was so glad that people had created Jeans and T-shirts, he no longer looked like a beggar or a homeless person.

He'd spent a lot of his time outside Florean Fortesques ice cream parlour writing his essays and eating ice cream sundaes (why on earth was a cockroach cluster so popular?) but he'd also spent a good portion of his time ogling at the Firebolt (fastest broom ever made) never had he wanted something so much, but he was fairly sensible and wasn't willing to spend that much money on a Broom, he already had a good one as it was.

The best part of his stay was when he went to get his school books...

* * *

><p>He spotted a gilded cage, containing many monster books of monsters, 'ah, so that's why Hagrid sent me that awesome book'.<p>

He walked in, and a shop attendant came rushing over, "Hogwarts?" he said abruptly.

"Yes, i need-"

"out of the way" he said bustling over to the cage and grabbing a pair of tongs

"Wait! I've got one of them!" He said hurriedly.

"You do?" He looked like he was about to cry with joy, Harry had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Yes, here's my book list, I've only got the monster book so far" he said handing him the list.

Just then, two of the books started pulling a third apart.

"No, no stop it!" cried the assistant.

"if you stroke the spine, they'll let you open them or bind them, ya know" Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"that's it? all you have to do is stroke the spine?" now, the assistant really looked like he was about to go cry in a corner.

it was so hard not to laugh at the look on the poor persons face. Nai who was still seated on his shoulder (and had been garnering a lot of attention from everyone else since Harry arrived) couldn't hold it and burst out in fits of cute little giggles.

* * *

><p>As the days slipped by, he didn't spot Hermione or Ron for ages, he'd spotted plenty of other Hogwarts students like Seamus, Dean and even Neville.<p>

As he woke on the last day of the Holidays, He got up and got dressed thinking he'd see his friends tomorrow on the hogwarts express, he looked in the mirror and combed his hair (which he had noticed since the earthquake incident had gone even greener, he was now positive that it had something to do with accidental magic and would eventually go back to being black, but he sincerely hoped it stayed straighter instead of looking like a birds nest again), as usual he had breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron and then wandered about Diagon Alley wondering where he should eat lunch today when-

"HARRY!"

he turned around and spotted Ron and Hermione in front of the Ice cream parlour, he walked over.

"Finally we've been looking every where for you" Ron exclaimed "Madam Malkins, Flourish and botts-"

"I've been here ages, got all my stuff last week" Harry interrupted before Ron could go off on a rant.

"Did you really _cause an earthquake?_ Harry" Hermione blurted out.

"Well kinda, as well as inflating Aunt Marge"

"HARRY!" she said, as Ron burst out laughing.

"its not funny he could have been expelled- and what is that?" she said aghast, staring at Nai who was still in place on Harry's shoulder.

"This is Nai, its a Greenman" he said.

"Harry a Greenman is a kind of demon!" Ron said looking at the little thing in fright.

"Well, yes but they are mostly harmless and are mainly used for defense and healing as they can grow any kind of plant from themselves" Harry stated, whilst they looked at him in shock.

"What? I pay attention in most classes, okay?" he snapped rather defensive.

* * *

><p>After they gotten over the shock of little Nai (who was still riding on Harry's shoulder) they walked to the Magical Menagerie, Hermione wanted a pet and Ron's rat was ill.<p>

Inside the shop it was incredibly noisy, which Nai added to (probably complaining about how loud it was, without realising he was making it worse), Hermione went to look around as Ron went to the counter to see about his rat.

Harry mainly tuned them both out as Nai started to attempt to converse with him, he had no clue what it was trying to say and just looked at it blankly, Nai got in a mood and hopped down into the breast pocket of his shirt where it sat with its head poking out, looking very sulky.

He turned back to the others as he heard-

"NO, CROOKSHANKS NO!"

it was an orange ball of red fur and it had lunged at scabbers, he noticed hermione look at the cat curiously.

'this will not end well'

* * *

><p>And that was how they ended up walking back to the Leaky Cauldron with the orange fur ball (that looked like it had run into a wall head-first at the speed of a jumbo jet) and Ron keeping a protective hold on Scabbers, whilst Harry walked between them with Nai still sat in his pocket who was looking less sulky now.<p>

They found Mr Weasley sat at the bar in the leaky cauldron.

"Ah, Harry" he said upon spotting them "how are you?"

"Fine, thank you"

Mrs Weasley came in soon after, followed by the Twins, Ginny and the new Head-boy Percy.

Percy walked over and if he'd never met him before, held out his hand pompously and said-

"Harry. How nice to see you"

Harry desperately tried to keep a straight face as he replied "Hello Percy"

"I hope you're well-" Percy continued before Fred elbowed him out of they way.

"Harry" he began bowing low "Simply splendid to see you, old boy"

"Absolutely spiffing-" George continued, whilst Percy scowled.

"that's enough you two" Mrs Weasley scolded. "you should set an example to your sister"

Harry just smiled lightly as he watched the family bicker back and forth, Nai climbed back up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck like a cat, watching the proceedings with interest.

* * *

><p>After dinner, and after the inevitable issue with Nai ("its a demon, Harry" "I know but its not dangerous" he said as if talking to a small child) they had all gone up to pack and then to bed. Well all of them except Harry who had walked in on Percy and Ron arguing, as apparently Percy's head boy badge had gone but so had Ron's rat tonic.<p>

"I'll get scabbers stuff, I've already packed" Harry said walking back downstairs.

* * *

><p>He heard angry voices from the Parlour on his way to the Bar for the rat tonic.<p>

"...makes no sense not to tell him!... he's got a right to know!" he heard Mr Weasley say.

"the truth would terrify him" Mrs Weasley argued. 'that is incredibly insulting' he thought, easily gathering just who they were talking about.

"i want to put him on guard... he's ended up in the forbidden forest twice... but he must'ant do that this year..."

'this is getting interesting' he thought as he moved to get in better hearing distance, gesturing Nai to be quiet.

* * *

><p>After Mr and Mrs Weasley went up to bed, he gave the Rat tonic to Ron, before walking into his room and lying flat on his back on his bed.<p>

'This explains everything' he thought 'why i got away with that earthquake, why fudge was so relieved I was at the leaky cauldron, why we've got ministry cars to take us to the station'

Nai leaped off his shoulder and onto the pillow next to him, sensing his frustration.

'_this is_ _infuriating, i am not a child any more! i should not be treated like one, especially after last year! I nearly died and would've if it hadn't been for Fawkes'_ he thought angrily, a scowl etched onto his face.

The room began to grow dark as his anger rose, the pupils of his eyes began to glow slightly red.

'_I've faced voldemort three times, I am not weak'_

The room began to creak and groan under the pressure of his writhing magic power.

"I will not be Murdered by Sirius Black!" he snapped out loud.

"that's the spirit dear" replied his mirror sleepily.

It was only then he realised he hadn't had his glasses on for the majority of the day and didn't have an issue at all, besides some of the smaller stuff being blurry...

'_why can't I be normal for one day in my life_?'

* * *

><p>Tom woke him the next morning with his usual cup of tea and toothless grin (hadn't these wizards ever heard of dentists or dentures). Harry got dressed (lamenting the very dark green hair, Which no one had noticed yet, luckily) and persuaded Hedwig to get back in her cage, Nai taking his usual spot on his shoulder, just as Ron barged into the room (shocking Nai off his perch) and began loudly complaining about Percy and how he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and away from him, Harry just looked at him with a very apathetic face.<p>

'Seriously why does he think i want to know what he thinks of Percy?'

"Ron" he began, interrupting his rant about his brother, "I've got something to tell you-"

Just then the Weasley twins came in and stopped him from telling Ron about Sirius Black. 'Damn'

As they walked down to breakfast Ron asked, "What were you going to tell me?"

"Tell ya later" he muttered.

* * *

><p>He didn't get a chance to tell Ron or Hermione, as he got thoroughly caught up in the Typical Weasley chaos. Whilst everyone ran around like headless chickens Mr Weasley was outside waiting for the ministry cars to arrive.<p>

"They're here, come on Harry" he said once he was finally back inside.

He marched Harry to the car and practically shoved him in, glancing up and down the street warily, 'that's not obvious at all is it' Harry thought.

He was soon joined by Ron, Hermione and Percy. The trip to King's cross station was extremely uneventful compared to the previous years, they reached their destination with twenty minutes to spare (which for the Weasley's was probably a record).

Mr Weasley kept very close to Harry all the way into the station, Harry could feel his anger rising again '_not even the most stupid or insane mass murderer would attack in broad daylight with hundreds of muggles able to see, and hundreds of adult Wizards ready to help if need be!_'. Some of the overhead lights started flickering.

"Right then, lets do this in Pairs, I'll go through with Harry and the rest of you can follow after us" Mr Weasley said (yet again, not very subtle)

They leant against the Barrier, and when they were sure that the Muggles wouldn't notice them go they stepped sideways (Harry keeping a very close grasp on the little Greenman) within seconds all off them, Nai included, were staring at the scarlet train.

Once all the others were through, Mr Weasley led the way to the end of the train and into a relatively empty carriage, after stowing the trunks on-board they all stepped back off the train for their goodbyes.

After all of them receiving hugs from Mrs Weasley (which harry found awkward but nice, especially when she gave him an extra hug) and getting aboard the train, Mr Weasley pulled harry aside.

'here we go' Harry thought tiredly.

* * *

><p>He was asked to assure Mr Weasley he wouldn't go looking for Black no matter what he heard, that confused him causing to tilt his head slightly 'why on earth would i go looking for someone who wants to kill me?'<p>

Steam began to billow from the train and it began to move, His Friends threw open the door to the Carriage door as he ran forwards and leapt onto the train with agility he didn't know he had. They all waved at the Weasley's from the Window, before retreating as the train went around a corner and they were out of sight.

Suddenly realising something he checked all of his pockets, before sighing with relief when he found Nai in the breast pocket of his shirt, He'd gotten very attached to the little creature.

Turning back to Ron and Hermione he said "I've got something to tell you, in private"

"Go away Ginny" Ron said without hesitation.

"Fine" she said huffily, walking off.

* * *

><p>After finding a compartment that was mainly empty (it only had one occupant who was asleep).<p>

"who's that?" Ron asked tactfully as usual.

"Professor R J Lupin" Harry said before Hermione could, looking at the name on the trunk.

As soon as they had stowed there trunks as silently as possible, Harry for some reason finding his very easy to lift, they all looked at him expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, he began...

* * *

><p>It was rather odd that they seemed more worried than he was about the whole thing, Ron looked thoroughly shell-shocked and Hermione had her hands in front of her mouth, her eyes wide.<p>

"oh... Harry, you can't get into trouble this year-" hermione began.

"I do not go looking for trouble" Harry snapped rather incensed by that comment.

"yes, but Harry you can't-" she broke off looking at him curiously.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head at her.

"What have you done with your hair?"

"I've not done anything to it!" he said indignantly.

"its dark green!" she snapped.

"yes, and I haven't done anything to it!... its just changed colour... how did you only just notice today?" he asked incredulously.

"when did it change colour?" she asked curiously

"Before the Earthquake incident" he answered immediately.

she began to open her mouth again, but Ron interrupted her "Are you really discussing this now? shouldn't "Harry's got Sirius Black after him" be more important than his colour changing hair?"

"Your right Ron... you really mustn't go after black Harry"

"I am not suicidal i will not go after someone who wants to kill me!" Harry snapped, once again annoyed.

"Good" she said as if that ended the matter, ignoring his anger.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express moved steadily more north, and the scenery became wilder and more untamed, Harry couldn't help but think that this was much better than the neat fields and symmetrical hedges found further south, it was more natural, Nai's contented cute "Naiiiiii" sounds told him that he agreed with him.<p>

The Newest Professor wasn't very good company but he did have his uses-

When the rain really started to fall, Malfoy came around flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"look who it is!" he said in his usual drawl "Potty and the Weasel" he added with dark glee.

Before Malfoy could pick a fight, Harry stood up and faced them (noting with pride he was now three inches taller than Malfoy, he really must have grown over the summer, Malfoy used to be bigger than him). "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well potter-" he began sneering before looking up and breaking off curiously. "is your hair green?" he asked uncertainly, thinking there was something up with his eyesight.

"Yes it is, it seems to have decided to change colour at some point over the summer" Harry replied apathetically "you know what's a little strange is it took my friends the better part of two days to notice and you spotted it right away, that's just odd isn't it?"

Ron and Hermione flushed bright red behind him.

Malfoy was about to drawl out something in reply when he spotted the only adult in the room. "who's that?" he asked warily taking a step backward.

"Professor R J Lupin" Harry answered without hesitation, "New defence teacher"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight in front of a teacher new or not, "Come on" he gestured to the gorillas behind him as he stalked off sulkily.

Harry sat back down unchangingly, not really not bothered by Malfoy at all, he put it down to being more mature.

* * *

><p>The rain and the wind was still pelting down against the windows but the professor did not stir in his slumber.<p>

Eventually lights flickered on in all the compartments as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

"we must be nearly there now" Ron said, peering out the window, around professor lupin. No sooner where the words out of his mouth than did the train start to slow down. "see, what i told you?"

Harry checked the watch he fixed once belonging to Dudley, "We shouldn't be there yet" he said confidently.

"yeah, we really shouldn't" Hermione agreed with him.

"then why are we stopping-" Ron was cut off from saying anything else as the train jolted to a halt, and all the lights went off.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered worriedly.

"no idea" Harry said Honestly, the darkness didn't bother him much, as his vision was clearly less affected than it should have been.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno..."

"Unlikely, magic trains don't just break down" Harry said, 'What the hell is going on?'

"There's something moving out there," Ron said, looking out the window "I think people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door opened and someone fell over Harry's legs.

"Sorry - d'you know what's going on? - Ouch - sorry"

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, pulling Neville up by his cloak, he could see him as plain as day, and he looked rather frightened, which was of course understandable.

He took Nai down from his shoulder and into his Breast pocket, to make sure he knew where it was.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea - just sit down -"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. Harry found that rather funny.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry saw her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain, she'd walked right into another familiar face.

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -" "Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly, as Ginny tried to sit on his knee "I'm already sat here!"

"Quiet!" said a rather hoarse voice suddenly, it was professor Lupin he had finally woken up.

Some light was finally shed on the situation as Professor seemed to be holding a hand full of flames, they were blue, Harry flinched, for some reason it seemed to be a natural reaction as Nai who'd had his head poking out of his pocket ducked down and Quivered slightly. He didn't know why he flinched, hermione had used a similar spell in year one and hadn't been bothered, ignoring yet another oddity, he looked to see what the professor would do.

"Stay where you are!" he ordered, Harry had no issue with following that order, he had a really bad feeling all of a sudden.

Lupin walked towards the door, he reached for the handle, a feeling of overwhelming fear rose up inside of Harry, there was something on the other side of that door, he could feel it, dark and twisted that made his insides clench-

"DON'T OPEN IT!" he shouted,

but the door opened before Lupin could touch it, a hand reached inside it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water..., it belonged to a cloaked figure that towered over them all...

it sucked in a great rattling breath, the air seemed to grow very cold, he felt like was drowning in freezing ice water, the cold went deeper then even his skin, it seemed to wrap around his soul and into his heart...

And then, as if from far away, he heard screaming... pleading screams. He wanted to help them, they sounded so helpless and afraid he tried to move his arms, but couldn't move them more than a few inches... a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside of the very depths of his being... then he saw something... it was a green and glowing light... about the size of a small flame, it was bright and warm, he tried to reach for it... but it seemed so far away...

"Harry, Harry are you okay?" someone was slapping him.

He grabbed the offending appendage (which turned out to be Ron's wrist) and threw it away from his face. "Why are you slapping me?" he growled out.

"s-sorry you wouldn't wake u-up" Ron stammered.

He was on the floor, Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, Neville and Lupin were stood over him and Ginny was sat with her knees up tucked up in the corner.

The Lanterns were swinging overhead, clearly they were moving again.

He had never felt so ill in his life, he raised a hand to his face, he was covered in cold sweat, Nai climbed out of his pocket and onto his face to look him worriedly in the eyes.

"I'll be fine..." he muttered to it, that did not seem to reassure the little Greenman, as it tugged on his hair in annoyance.

Ron and Hermione helped him up onto the seat.

"Are you OK?" Ron asked nervously.

" I Will be, who screamed? i heard a woman screaming..." Harry replied quietly.

"No, one screamed harry" Hermione said, looking at him very nervously.

"yeah, but you also said there wasn't a voice in the walls last year and we all know how that turned out don't we?" he said rather snappishly. "What the hell was that thing?"

"A Dementor" Lupin said, snapping a large chunk of chocolate and handing it to him, "Here eat this, It'll help"

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"Eat" Lupin repeated "it will help... excuse me i need to go speak to the driver"

* * *

><p>"Are you really Okay? Harry" Hermione asked.<p>

"I don't really understand... what happened?" Harry muttered.

"Well that-that thing came in and looked around- well i think it did... and you-you..." she broke off looking at him concernedly.

"you looked like you were having a fit... you went sort of tense and rigid... and fell out of you seat, and started twitching... the whole carriage started to shake a bit... then-" he paused for a bit "-then lupin said none of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, leave! but it didn't go... Your Greenman thing started to cry a bit... and then Lupin shot silvery stuff at the Dementor and it left" Ron continued.

"it was horrible" Neville said "did you notice how cold it went?"

"I felt weird like i'd never be cheerful again" Ron murmured, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably.

"But none of you fell out of your seats did you?" muttered Harry rather bitterly.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak much for the reminder of the trip to school, even when Lupin came back to re-instruct Harry to eat the chocolate, they stayed in silence.<p>

When they finally got to Hogsmeade the rain was coming down in icy sheets that froze them to the bone, Harry might have been less affected had he not just had to deal with the Dementors, Nai was once again perched on his shoulder and was basking in the rain, apparently recovered from the whole thing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred dark stagecoaches awaited them, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse or something similar, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled of mould, mildew and straw, surprisingly it made Harry feel a little better.

As the carriage moved toward a pair of wrought iron gates, Harry saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes, whilst Nai burrowed into his hair, until they had passed the gates. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt in front of the school, and Hermione and Ron got out.

As Harry followed them he heard his favourite drawling voice (the sarcasm was dripping when he thought this)

"Is it true potter? did you actually faint?"

Malfoy had blocked his path up to the castle, his face gleeful and pale face smirking.

"Shove off, Malfoy" Ron snapped.

"Aww, Weasley did the Dementor frighten you too?"Malfoy drawled.

Harry was beginning to get just a little angry, he really wanted to punch him right then and there, his hand had already clenched into a fist when-

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. It was Professor Lupin, who had just got out of another carriage.

"Oh, no- er- Professor" said Malfoy said sarcastically.

"move along then" Lupin instructed.

* * *

><p>Forgetting Malfoy, they went to move into the great hall-<p>

"POTTER, GRANGER, I want to see you both!"

'great what's wrong _now_?'

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? not much cool stuff happened in this chapter but it was kinda crucial, so unfortunately i couldn't cut it down and move onto the better stuff.<strong>

**the next chapter should cover all the stuff that happens from the first school day to Christmas at least i think, I'll probably skip the meaningless stuff because it just isn't important and i really want to get up to the bit where Mephisto, Amaimon and Rin come into it quite quickly because its only after that, that it starts getting really interesting, with the exorcists thrown in the mix of years 4 and after, it will be much more interesting than year three will be, after all in year three the mainly important bits were where harry said he'd kill Sirius and the main fight plus the time travelling, and that was it. **

**so see ya next time!**

**and please review!**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**hello, again and thanks for all your support, last chapter dragged on a bit, definitely not going to happen this time.**

**Right, to answer some more review questions, which I like doing because its helping keep the story on track, yes harry will have a tail, like Rin's but green because we don't really see any of the demon kings tails so I don't have any thing else to base it off, and other characters from blue exorcist will probably be in the story at some point, because of course Amaimon will want to train Harry and everyone else get involved, because it will be more interesting.**

**i'm going to skip lots of unimportant bits, but keep certain ones so it stills flows alright-ish, if you think i should include more parts of the original story just review me and I'll update the chapter to change it.**

**one part that may be confusing is the bit with the light, its based off one of the scenes with Rin in blue exorcist where he's unconscious and he sees his flame, i think it was just before his last fight with Amaimon. It represents his power.**

**Anyway,Thanks for reading! **

***just encase this is re-read, i did edit it and re-upload it because i thought i was happy with the chapter but i wasn't so now i'm making it better so i am happy with it. its nothing too drastic, or story changing, its more just the details that i currently find to be lacking.**

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione turned around surprised, when they heard McGonagall's voice calling them. They fought their way over to her, through the opposing crowd.

Normally he would be intimated by her whole demeanour but after facing the Dementors she didn't really faze him, that and he was mentally exhausted and really just wanted something to eat so then he could go to sleep.

They followed her to her office, a rather small room with a large welcoming fire.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead with a short letter, he said you'd taken ill on the train" she said once they were seated, temporarily forgetting about hermione.

Not even a second later Madam Pomfrey bustled in, he went rather red in the face (with the new hair colour he was probably doing a credible impression of a tomato), _seriously though, __fainting __was bad enough, _but now he had to put up with everyone making a fuss about it! 'I'm fine, why is everyone making a big deal about it? Its nice that they're bothered but I am not a child that needs to wrapped in bubble wrap to make sure I don't break like some China doll!'

"Oh, its you is it? I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?" Madam Pomfrey said preparing to scold him as usual.

"It was a dementor Poppy" McGonagall interjected.

She and Madam Pomfrey exchanged rather dark looks,

'Ah, So it appears they aren't too fond of them being here' he noted.

"He won't be the last one that collapses, they have a terrible effect on people who are already delicate-"

"I am not delicate!" He growled out, clenching his fists, trying to keep the anger that had been building for most of the day in check.

"What does he need?" McGonagall said to the point as usual and ignoring Harry.

"He should have some chocolate at least"

"I've already had some, Professor Lupin gave me some on the train" he said, just a bit exasperated with the fussing.

"Did he now? Finally someone who knows what he's doing" Madam Pomfrey said approvingly.

"Are you sure you feel alright potter?" McGonagall asked,

"I'm fine" he said (forcing himself to be polite, because after all she was his head of house and she was just worried about him)

"On the subject of the Greenman-" she continued on, gesturing to the creature on his shoulder "-as long as it does no harm you will be allowed to keep it here, alright?"

He nodded. 'Lupin must have mentioned Nai in his letter too'

"Very well then, wait outside whilst I talk to Miss Granger"

* * *

><p>He did as instructed.<p>

He didn't have to wait very long.

Hermione emerged looking very happy about something (for Hermione this was a rather bad sign, she only usually looked this happy if she'd discovered something in the library that usually called for them to do some sleuthing, or if she'd drawn up study regimes three months early for their exams for each of them, stuff like that, it was usually something that would come back to bite them eventually)

'Dammit' he thought looking at her gleeful expression, they did not have a great track record with that expression.

* * *

><p>They walked into the great hall for the feast behind professor McGonagall.<p>

"Oh no, we've missed the sorting" Hermione said softly.

People looked round at them as they passed, and pointed at him, _did me fainting get around that fast? _he thought incredulously before remembering the hair, which must also be quite the topic to the gossipers, it must be even more noticeable in candlelight. He let out a sigh.

They sat down on either side of Ron,

"What was that about?" Ron muttered

Harry didn't even try to explain, as Dumbledore had just stood up.

"Welcome, back for another year of education, now I have something very serious to tell you-"

He paused here, as if he had to swallow something foul.

"You'll probably have noticed when they searched the train, but this year we are hosting the Dementors of Azkaban, they are here on business for the ministry of magic-"

Harry tuned the rest of his speech out only really paying attention when it was said that they wouldn't be fooled by invisibility cloaks (Dumbledore looked right at the golden trio when he said that, 'not particularly discrete dumbledore but thanks for the heads up' he thought).

"On a happier note" Dumbledore continued " we are pleased to welcome the new defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Lupin"

Not many people besides Harry and the people who had been in the compartment with him cheered very loudly, Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers, it was probably putting people off.

Snape was glaring at Lupin darkly with up most loathing, 'there,s probably more to this than meets the eye' Harry thought. He'd made the mistake of thinking Snape was out to get him once, so he was a little more open minded when dealing with the potions bat imitation.

"Also professor Kettleburn has retired from his position as care of magical creatures professor, so as to spend more time with his remaining limbs, the position shall be filled by our very own games keeper, Rubeus Hagrid"

This was met to thunderous applause, particularly from Griffindor.

"We should have known who else would set a biting book" Ron said loudly over the cheering.

"Hey, that book was awesome!" Harry argued whilst the surrounding Griffindors looked at him incredulously.

"Now that that's over with, let the feast begin!"

* * *

><p>The Feast was to an amazing high standard as usual, maybe not particularly healthy but amazing all the same.<p>

Later on as they climbed through the portrait hole, and into the common room, up the stairs and into the very familiar dormitory, Harry felt he was home at long last.

* * *

><p>Harry was in a very good mood when he woke up, after all he was finally back at hogwarts but when they walked into the great hall the next morning, it was obvious that Malfoy was telling the slytherins something that they found really funny, as they walked past he did an impression of a swooning fit.<p>

Harry ignored the sudden rather strong urge to walk over and wipe that broad smile off his face.

* * *

><p>After receiving their timetables, the golden trio walked off to divination, it was at the top of the north tower and by the time they got to class Hermione and Ron were panting and breathing very large gasps of air, Hermione looked like she had a stitch.<p>

"How are you not bothered?" Ron gasped out.

"dunno" Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders, he wasn't out of breath at all.

Then a silver rope ladder fell out of the trapdoor above them, 'well here we go'...

When Harry later walked out of his divination class, he did so with a scowl etched onto his face.

'The grim?, that's ridiculous, sometimes wizards are completely insane!'

As he sat in Transfiguration, he noticed the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, his scowl deepened and he sat back in his chair.

'Trelawney's just a fraud, I mean yeah, i have seen a big black dog but there are thousands of big black dogs all over the country, at least Hermione's sensible about his whole thing'.

* * *

><p>Even after McGonagall assured the class that Trelawney always predicted someone would die and they never did, Ron still looked worried, Harry gazed at him with just a bit of irritation, he's a good friend but sometimes he's a tad annoying,<p>

'Seriously? the Grimm? The dog of death... Its so stupid, how can a big black dog predict your death?'

He blew a thick lock of dark green hair out of his eyes, huffily.

* * *

><p>Transfiguration seemed to drag on for eternity but eventually they left for lunch.<p>

Harry was very pleased to get out of the castle after lunch, the sky was clear, and there was a light breeze that rustled the grass beneath their feet. He felt great, the wind was ruffling his hair and he could smell the fresh damp grass, it was rather pleasant.

They were on there way to care of magical creatures, he had the monster book underneath his arm. Nai was riding on his shoulder which was were he'd spent his time throughout the school day and would probably continue to do so until it got really cold.

They walked towards Hagrid's hut, on the edge of the forbidden forest, The slytherin's were already there.

"Every'one ere? Good, follow' me I've got something special planned" Hagrid said.

Harry really liked the sound of that, he sincerely hoped it was something cool and maybe just a little dangerous, after all a little risk every now and then, did little harm, and it would distract him from the fainting issue yesterday.

Soon, enough they reached a small paddock, currently it was empty.

"Stand up along the fence, and open yer books" They were told.

"How exactly do we do that?" Snapped Malfoy. Most people looking like they wanted to say the same thing.

"was non of yer able get um open?" Hagrid mumbled, much less confident than before.

"I was Hagrid, you just stroke the spine to get them to be nice" Harry answered immediately, having already opened the book to the contents page.

Hagrid beamed at him.

"Oh, how silly we've all been, _you've got to stroke them, _why didn't we guess?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Well i'm willing to bet you didn't think very hard on it, or hadn't ever had a pet to know anything about what animals like, or you just didn't try." Harry snapped, already having had enough of him for one day, he's a person you can only deal with in small doses.

Before they got into a proper argument Hagrid got on with the lesson, ignoring Harry and Malfoy glaring daggers at each other.

* * *

><p>He had no idea why no one else wanted to go near the Hippogriff's at first because quite frankly they are awesome and even better to ride, it was wicked!<p>

Then Malfoy had to go along and ruin it, it was like a train crash waiting to happen...

He heard Malfoy call the Hippogriff a 'great, ugly brute', that is one thing you don't do to a proud creature with large talons. Common sense really.

He saw the Hippogriff rear up and acted, he darted forward and knocked Malfoy behind him, he raised his arms above his head in defence. The Hippogriff's talons slashed downwards and ripped three great gashes in his forearms. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as expected.

As Hagrid got the creature to back off, Blood was running freely down his arms and blossoming over his robes, some of the class were screaming and looking at him in panic. He whipped round to face Malfoy who was still sat in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Are you a complete idiot? you don't insult a creature as proud as a Hippogriff and expect to walk away from it!" Harry snapped as Malfoy got to his feet. Still in shock.

His temper got the better of him and his right fist flew forward and Punched the blond in the chest (he couldn't get his injured arm higher than that), knocking him back a good six feet.

"you've got to go to the hospital wing Harry!" Hermione cried out.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He snapped back as he stormed off towards the castle. Blood dripping on the grass behind him. Hagrid hurried after him, to check he was okay.

'Madam Pomfrey is not going to be happy' Harry thought.

* * *

><p>It was only later he found out he'd accidentally broke Malfoy's collar bone with that punch.<p>

**Hermione's point of view (flash back)**

_she watched as Harry strode up towards the castle with Hagrid trailing behind him, how can he even be standing with those injuries? and how did he move that fast? he was stood right next to me..._

_she suddenly heard a cry of pain, she whipped around, it was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were attempting to help him up off the ground where he'd landed._

_'how did Harry even knock him that far any way?'_

_Pansy had just run over to him with tears in her eyes, and attempted to hug him, he threw her off roughly. It was then that they noticed his left arm was hanging limp._

_Malfoy moved his robes out of the way, his face was tensed in pain, and looked at his shoulder (she suspected it was just dislocated but then actually saw it)_

_The bone leading from his shoulder was odd shaped, it seemed to be jutting out just underneath his skin, it was sickening... _

_'HOW IN HELLS NAME DID HARRY BREAK HIS COLLAR BONE?' _

_Everyone else seemed to be in various stages of disbelief, shock and disgust (although most of the Griffindors looked rather happy was well), and were all staring silently at Malfoy's arm._

**normal point of view**

Snape took 50 points from Griffindor for that, not that anyone in Griffindor cared about that, they got the pleasure of seeing Malfoy's arm in a sling and knowing a Griffindor put it there.

(besides for shoving Malfoy out of the way of McGonagall gave them 30 points back anyway)

* * *

><p>It was also later that he found out Malfoy's dad was fighting to get the Hippogriff executed for attacking students.<p>

Harry went just a little bit nuts when he found that little fact out, he'd been the injured one and he didn't care at all, yet because it _attempted_ to get Draco his dad was kicking up a fuss, Harry would've given Malfoy more than a broken collarbone (that the little brat was milking to get privileges) if McGonagall hadn't walked in as he was about to break the prick's nose.

* * *

><p>Thing's were actually starting to look up again when they had Professor Lupins first class some days later. Harry was quite looking forward to it.<p>

Then he found out they'd be facing a Boggart which would shape shift into his worst fear. _Damn!_

They were currently in line, waiting for their turn against the thing, all that was going through his head was 'i'm so screwed! how do i make a dementor funny?'

"Riddikulus" he heard Ron shout, the now legless spider rolled across the floor, Lavender Brown jumped out of the way with a high pitched shriek.

It rolled to a stop at his feet, he could see the Professor dart towards him but he wouldn't make it in time, CRACK!

A dementor towered over them all... Dammit! he swore as he felt despair begin to fill up his heart... his vision was growing white, and there was that green light again...

Then Lupin lunged in-front of him, and the Dementor turned into a silver orb, "Riddikulus" Lupin said almost lazily, as Harry recovered.

"Thats all for today, and 5 points to each person who faced the Boggart"

* * *

><p>After the Boggart incident as he called it, time seemed to pass very slowly to Harry, not soon enough and it was Halloween and everyone was a buzz about the first Hogsmeade weekend, he spent most of his time thinking 'Oh god, please shut up!' he knew for a fact that if he was going he'd be as ecstatic as them, but as he wasn't the whole thing was very frustrating.<p>

He spent Halloween (of course not being allowed to go to hogsmeade) talking to Professor Lupin about his Greenman, and how better to take care off it, and then looking up what kind of potion Snape had given the Defence professor just in case Snape had decided to off him. In the library he found out it was Wolfsbane... so Lupin was a werewolf, it was strange that his name was Remus like from that old story about the founding of Rome by Romulus and Remus who were raised by wolves, what an odd coincidence... Harry really didn't care about the werewolf thing though, evidently the professor had it under control.

When Ron and Hermione finally got back they went down to the feast. The Hall was decorated with hundreds of lit pumpkins, and a cloud of fluttering bats flew over-head, there was also fiery streamers dancing like snakes across the starry ceiling. There were liberal amounts of sweets on every table and the food was even better than usual but Harry was on edge (had been all day really, he just hadn't noticed it before), was it just because there isn't a very good Halloween track record, or was it something else... his intuition seemed to be on top form recently, so he remained tense throughout the feast.

Nothing seemed wrong though and they walked out of the Hall and nothing had happened.

'Was i wrong?'

It wasn't until they got to the portrait leading to the common room that he realised what had been bothering him, the Fat Lady was gone and the portrait had been ripped to shreds by Sirius Black.

'Will we ever have a normal Halloween?'

* * *

><p>After the Sirius black attack the first Quidditch match was looming ever nearer and the weather had taken a turn for the worse, Howling winds, thunder, lightning and rain became very common, Nai had started to stay in the dormitory and stay away from the weather as much as possible. They were supposed to be up against Slytherin but they had backed out saying Malfoy was still hurt ("Seriously i did not hit him that hard!") and were instead up against Hufflepuff.<p>

The day before the match, Snape had subbed for Lupin (to the disdain of the class) and had dropped some serious hints about Lupin being a Werewolf, surprisingly it seemed nobody actually got what he was hinting at... sometimes people are just stupid (he knew he could be).

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the match, the weather outside was the worst it had ever been, there was a gale blowing and it was freezing.<p>

They were nearly blown over as soon as they stepped out of the changing rooms. Rain was splattering their faces, Harry had forgone wearing glasses some time ago, according to Madam Pomfrey his eyesight had corrected itself, and he was currently very glad for it, otherwise he'd have no chance of seeing the snitch.

Within 5 minutes of being in the air, he was frozen to the bone and thoroughly soaked.

He started losing track of time a while ago, all he could see were red and canary yellow robes flashing past, it was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. There was another clap of thunder followed by more forked lightning, this was getting dangerous-

"Harry! Harry behind you!" he heard Wood yell from the goal posts,

He whipped around, Cedric was going after the snitch, flat against his broom he shot after him, the wind was whipping them but they were nearly neck and neck-

Suddenly he noticed something very strange, an eerie silence was falling over the arena, the wind seemed to forget to roar, it was like he'd suddenly gone deaf (and his hearing had been really good recently) 'what the hell is going on?'

Then he recognised the all too familiar cold washing over him, the despair filling his heart.

Before he'd had time to really think about it, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.

At least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were flying beneath him. It was as though freezing water was rising in his chest, clutching at his insides. And then he heard it again... Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head... a woman...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain... What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her... She was going to die... She was going to be murdered...

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy...

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was still screaming, he felt his hands slip from his broom and he toppled sideways.

The wind whipped about him, the Dementors flew towards him, but he saw with unseeing, glazed eyes... the white swarmed into his vision as he fell into blissful unconsciousness...

And then...

He was stood, in the middle of an endless white expanse, all around he looked there was nothing...

'huh?' he said intelligently 'i thought i was on my broom... and i fell... DID I DIE? AM I DEAD?'

Something suddenly caught his eye, he turned round so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

There it was again... flickering... it was green (a myriad of ever changing greens, teal, emerald, lime, apple and so many more) it was beautiful...

He reached for it, his fingertips brushed its surface... it was warm, so warm... it filled his heart with hope... he grabbed it with both hands and pulled the orb of light towards him, he basked in its light and hugged it close to his chest.

He felt its warmth fill up his very soul and its light blinded his vision... and he knew no more...

* * *

><p>"Lucky the ground was so soft, and muddy, but still did you see those cracks in the pitch where he'd landed, must have hit the ground hard"<p>

"I thought he was dead for sure"

"Not even a bone broken or even fractured"

"That was the scariest thing i'd seen in all my life"

Scariest... scariest thing... hooded dark cloaks... cold... screaming... warm light...

His eyes snapped open. He was lying in the Hospital wing again, his mud splattered team-mates and Ron and Hermione (who looked liked they'd just swam in the lake) were stood around his bed.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Fred asked, looking very white underneath all the mud.

He shot up into a sitting position so fast the others all jumped, it was like his memory had fast-forwarded, "What happened?" he asked.

"you fell off your broom-" Fred said "-must've been fifty feet"

"we thought you'd died, you hit the ground so fast" Alicia added, she was shaking.

After getting the rest of the information from his team and they were shooed out by Madam Pomfrey, he sat resting his head on his knees, he lost... They lost.. to Hufflepuff... And chances of them winning the cup were now slim.

"Dumbledore was furious-" Hermione said "- you should have seen him, I'd never seen him so angry... you just sort of hit the ground, mud flew up in the air and the ground cracked in places, that was when dumbledore stormed onto the pitch, the dementors sort of swarmed you and this greenish yellow shield thing surrounded you-" harry looked up sharply when she said that, 'so it wasn't a dream!' "- then Dumbledore waved his wand and shot silver stuff at them and they left immediately, Dumbledore was just so angry..."

"He magicked you onto a stretcher and walked you up to the castle, the whole school thought you'd died" Ron added.

"Did someone get my nimbus?" He said dejectedly, he wasn't expecting good news, if there was a god he liked screwing with him too much for any other kind of news.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Just give me the bad news already" he said, his fears confirmed by their expressions.

"Oh harry it hit the whomping willow" Hermione said finally tipping what was left of his faithful broom onto the bed.

He just stared at the pieces blankly.

'Damn dementors!' He thought angrily, suddenly he felt something twitch behind him.

He whipped around, shocking his friends, but there was nothing there.

Getting very suspious, he got up and out of bed, first checking he was fully clothed (he was in plain pyjamas) and secondly checking that Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room (she must have been in her office) before actually getting up. As he stood (ignoring his friends protests) he felt very off balance, then he heard Ron draw in a shocked gasp and Hermione let out a little Shriek, he turned to them to ask what was up, when he heard something knock that lamp of his bedside table. He turned around again but there wasn't anything there.

Madam Pomfrey came dashing in as she heard the crash, "Mr Potter-" she began getting ready to scold him, but broke off with a little strangled noise as she stared at him.

"What?" He asked completely bewildered.

Ron just pointed behind him.

He looked back, but didn't turn in case he needed to run from what ever had them spooked, and spotted something dark green, covered in very short fur and easily a metre long. It was a bit thinner than his wrist and topped with a thick (as well as extremely large) tuft of fur. The colour seemed to get lighter on the tuft till the top was a dull shade of apple green, he suddenly had an awful thought-

'No it can't be... Its not possible... Its... No... No... It just can't be...'

He turned around a couple of times, it followed him and stuck with him... 'Damn it all to hell!'

'A tail, are you freaking kidding me? A tail... A bloody tail!'

The aforementioned tail lashed in tune with his frustration.

"Okay I want an explanation now!" He snapped.

**And that's it for this chapter I thought it would be a good place to leave it at, so what do you think? I know this chapter was kind of choppy but I don't really see any other way to time skip it.**

**Third year should only cover like two more chapters, three at the most.**

**So thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Oh and by the way, do any of you know what kind of powers besides super strength and controlling all earth demons did amaimon have? I'm pretty much drawing a blank, and I want to know in advance before I get to the point where I have to get creative...**

**XD **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again, i want to thank everyone who reviewed, it really is a great help, and lots of thanks on Amaimons powers, the information was greatly appreciated, i think i'm definitely going along with earthbender Amaimon and Harry, alongside of summoning Hobgoblins and other appropriate demons, i might add in controlling plants as well because non of the other demon kings really cover plants, so i assume it falls into the earth king package. **

**i'm still thinking about what animal Harry will be able to turn into... because Amaimon can turn into a hamster, and Mephisto into a little white dog so i'm assuming its a demon thing, and i want harry to have another form, but not really sure on what to give him... oh well we've got a quite a bit of time before that's relevant, but if you've got any ideas i would love to hear them.**

**thanks again for the reviews and enjoy the chapter. XD**

Chapter 4

It was a serious relief to return to school on Monday, he needed a massive distraction, people were thinking that the Weasley twins had pulled a major prank for not winning the match hence the tail, but even Mcgonagall said something that complex as an actual tail was beyond the skill set of two fifth years and they weren't that bothered about the match. As it turned out he was stuck with the tail, so he was now making the best of it.

**flash-back**

_They were still staring and Hermione looked ready to faint._

_"Get a grip! I kinda need some help!" he snapped, and glared murderously at the green tail, when it lashed to match his rather furious sentence._

_He didn't like being so abrupt and snappish with his friends or with the old lady who'd managed to regrow all his forearm bones last year but... he had a TAIL dammit... he seriously needed their support right now._

_Madam Pomfrey was the first one to break out of her shock, she hurried over and began furiously chanting diagnostic spells, whilst the others watched with bated breath. _

_His tail kept twitching, and he was wringing his hands, he was very nervous._

_She looked very worried, "I'm going to try something" she said. She grabbed a hold over the tail, just beneath the tufted tip._

_He immediately froze and tensed, all of his instincts were sending massive warning signals to his brain. He immediately ripped it out of her hand and backed up, keeping it behind him, his green eyes were wary. _

_"just as i feared, non of the spells i tried will get rid of it, it isn't the result of transfiguration or an illusion, and we just proved that we can't just remove it any other way, if he reacted like that then in other words its like a weak spot, there have only been two other cases like this and when St Mungos removed the tails, one died and the other killed three medi-wizards in their panic, even after that they became a squib. They both had the same reaction, we still don't know what caused it." Madam Pomfrey told them "I'm very sorry mister potter, but I am afraid you will just have to learn to live with it" _

**end flashback**

He looked rather odd, that much he did know, his dark emerald green hair was still its usual length at the front and his bangs hadn't changed (besides being straighter) but towards the back his hair had grown quite a lot and some covered the back of his neck, his ears had ever so slightly become a bit pointy and now there was the tail, all 1 metre 20 of it. In his school uniform he looked ridiculous. Dark grey straight leg trousers, white shirt, red and gold tie, black boring school shoes and the big black robe that goes over the top of everything, like a thin dressing gown without a belt. He'd had to put a split in the back of the robe making it more like a jacket with two long coat-tails to give the tail more room, but he didn't have much other choice, the only other choice was wrap the tail around his chest under his clothes, which might hide it but it was incredibly uncomfortable and in a castle full of magic it would be an unnecessary suffering, plus somehow it had got all around the school about the tail before he'd walked out of the hospital wing (he was holding the blame on either the ghosts or the paintings) so even if he hid it there would be no point because everyone knew. They all put it down to a prank gone wrong.

He was absolutely dreading going back to the muggles though, even more than other years, where he'd have to hide his tail pretty much 24/7, he'd have to keep it wrapped around his stomach and he did not like that at all.

* * *

><p>The only bad thing about going back to school was he had to endure Malfoy's taunting, god he hated that boy, he was celebrating having the sling off by doing impressions of Harry falling off his broom and ,of course, dementor impressions. It had been grating on the Griffindors nerves all potions lesson, and Harry's tail was lashing back and forth angrily (he'd accidently whacked Snape a couple of times, who couldn't do anything about it because it was a natural response to anger and Harry had little to no control) Ron had eventually had enough and thrown a potions ingredient at the blond boy, and got fifty points taken from Griffindor for it as well as detention.<p>

After Potions they then walked to Defence against the dark arts, "If Snape's subbing again, i'm going to be ill" Ron declared "check if its Snape"

Hermione peered around the door, "its Lupin" she told them.

As soon as they were all in their seats it was an explosion of complaints about Snape teaching them about werewolves. Lupin informed them that they didn't have to do the homework, to which Hermione said "oh no, I've already done it"

The lesson was about hinkypunk's, they were odd creatures that lured people into bogs.

Overall it was a good lesson and they learnt loads, when the bell rang everyone packed up their bags and left, baring Harry, he stayed behind telling Ron and Hermione to go on.

He had a very successful conversation with Lupin and left feeling a lot lighter than when he walked in, now he had anti-dementor lessons to luck forward to.

* * *

><p>Soon enough there was a buzz of Christmas in the air and frost decorated the grounds, Ron and Hermione had opted to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas, they each said it was to get away from Percy and use the library respectively, but it was obviously to keep him company which he appreciated. He'd been driven to keeping his tail wrapped around his middle, it was so cold in the corridors between classes it was a incredibly unpleasant feeling, he swore he'd seen icicles on the tufted tip the other day.<p>

To everyone's delight baring Harry's there was a Hogsmeade weekend in the last week of term, Ron and Hermione were planning on getting their Christmas shopping done and unfortunately he would be left behind again.

On the appointed Saturday he bid goodbye to Ron and Hermione and started to walk back towards the common room, "Psst- Harry" he heard.

It was Fred and George, curiosity peeked he followed them 'after all curiosity never killed the cat, stupidity framed it' he thought.

When he was handed the Marauders Map he was at first very sceptical, however the scepticism soon turned to awe and gratitude.

And that was how he found himself walking along a thin narrow corridor that was to take him to the cellar of Honey-dukes, it took longer than expected so he broke into a run partway there. Eventually after what seemed like an hour he spotted a trapdoor. He tried to extend his senses into the room, his head flat against the door with his ear pressed up to it, he took a deep breath and concentrated... he could feel vibrations run through the stone from the room above the cellar but nothing closer than that and he didn't hear anything unusual. He carefully eased the trapdoor up and peered out, nothing. He opened the door fully and lifted himself out into a crouched position and silently shut the door.

He stuck to the shadows along the wall just in case, using various crates and boxes to hide. He heard someone coming, he darted behind a large crate nearest to the door and wreathed in shadows, as whoever the bald person was walked past he darted out and silently flitted up the stairs, and around the door.

Once out into the front of the shop, it was so crowded no one paid him any heed whatsoever. He looked around, there was shelves upon shelves of sweets everywhere of every kind imaginable.

"How about these for him?" he heard Ron's voice ask, they were stood around a shelf labelled unusual tastes, Ron had just shoved some cockroach clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not!" Harry said coming up behind them.

"_Harry!_" Hermione squealed. Ron nearly dropped the jar.

"Wow you learned to Apparate" Ron said awestruck.

"What's that?-" Harry asked "-never mind, anyway" he dropped his voice down so no one else would hear them and informed them of the marauders map.

* * *

><p>After explaining to Hermione that, No he would not be handing the Map in, no matter what hermione said, but he would be very careful with it, they moved on to the Three Broom Sticks.<p>

Once they were inside Harry and Hermione made their way to a table in the back of the room, Ron came back five minutes later with three butterbeers. Harry thought it was one of the best things he'd ever tasted, suddenly a breeze ruffled his hair and blew a thick green lock straight into the middle of his face, the door had opened again.

Stood there in the doorway was professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Hagrid and... Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic.

Harry dived down under the table in a heart beat, whilst Hermione moved a Christmas tree in front of their table.

The party of four professors were soon joined by madam Rosmerta, and they sat around a nearby table.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"Do you think Blacks still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away... It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore - he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse... We all know what Black's capable of..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity, "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?" "You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his-best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here- ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

* * *

><p>There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.<p>

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, he'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosemerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Harry?"

Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, quite horror struck.

* * *

><p>He wasn't quite sure how he got back into the castle, everything seemed to pass him quickly in a rage filled faze, he had never been this angry in his life.<p>

When he'd lain in bed later on that day he'd felt cold hatred replacing his fiery rage, it was a kind of hatred he had never felt before, and it coursed threw him like a poison.

'If I find him, or when he finds me... I WILL KILL HIM!'

* * *

><p>He didn't get to sleep until dawn and subsequently he had slept in till nearly noon.<p>

When he came down into the common room it was empty save for Ron and Hermione.

"Where is everyone?" He asked them.

"Everyone else went home, yesterday was the last day of term remember?" Ron answered. "Its nearly lunchtime, i was about to go wake you"

Harry slumped in a chair besides the fire, Nai who had been sat on a nearby table jumped daintily over and sat on his shoulder.

"you really don't look well harry" Hermione said peering at him curiously.

"i'm fine" he replied with more force in his voice than strictly necessary.

"Harry listen, i know what we heard yesterday must have upset you, but you mustn't do anything stupid" Hermione said after exchanging looks with Ron.

"Like what?" he said, vaguely remembering a similar conversation on the train, as he used his tail to brush that ever irritating lock of hair out of his eyes once again.

"Like trying to go after black!" Ron said sharply.

Harry could tell this was a rehearsed conversation. He sighed in exasperation.

"you won't will you?" Hermione murmured.

"because black isn't worth dying for" Ron said passionately.

Harry sighed again, they really didn't get it. "Do you know what i hear and see every time the dementors come near me?... i hear my mother begging voldemort to kill her instead of me, trying to plead with him to spare me... if you heard that could you honestly say that you wouldn't want to make the person who caused that suffer?"

"There's nothing you can do!" cried Hermione stricken "the dementors will drag him back to azkaban, and that will be the end of it!"

"That isn't good enough!, you heard fudge those things don't effect him as much as other people!" Harry snapped.

"What are you saying? do you want to kill him or something?" Ron said aghast.

"Don't be silly he dosent want to kill anyone, do you harry?" Hermione said, her voice wavering.

Harry didn't answer because that was exactly what he wanted to do, even if he had to do it with his bare hands, Black took everything from him and he wanted revenge.

"Malfoy understood, remember? back in potions that time, he said he'd go after Black-"

"Your going to take _Malfoy's _advice over ours!" said Ron furiously.

Harry ignored them and just stared into the fire, his hatred for Black was still there, bubbling just beneath the surface waiting to be unleashed.

"You know what Pettigrew's mother got back, what was left of her son? a finger that was the biggest part of him they could find... Blacks a madman and he's dangerous" Ron argued.

"Malfoy knew the whole time remember he asked, 'don't you know?'" Harry said ignoring Ron, as calmly as he could whilst discussing Sirius Black.

"and Malfoy'd love to see you blown to pieces" Ron interjected angrily.

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy's the kind of person who talks big but would actually be filled with guilt if he was responsible for someone's death, he might be a Malfoy but he's still a just a teenager not some accomplished seasoned killer" Harry argued.

"Harry please be sensible, think about your parents, they wouldn't want you to go looking for Black!" Hermione said, her eyes shining with tears.

"Well I'll never know what they wanted will I? thanks to Black... besides from what I've heard about my parents, my mum in particular, they'd have gone after him as well"

They went silent after that comment.

"well, why don't we go see Hagrid" Ron suggested weakly.

"Yeah, then we can ask him why he kept the fact that Sirius Black was my godfather a secret" Harry said standing up.

Judging by the look on his face, this was not what Ron had in mind.

* * *

><p>When they got down there, all thoughts of Black vanished from Harry's mind, Hagrid had to attend a hearing for Buckbeak (the Hippogriff) and more than likely the 'dangerous creature' would be executed.<p>

Harry resolved to punch Malfoy senior when he next saw him.

* * *

><p>Pretty much everyday after that their time was spent in the library looking up various laws to try and get Buckbeak of the hook. Harry hadn't forgotten about Black by a long shot but there was nothing he could do at the moment.<p>

On Christmas morning Ron woke him up by a throwing a pillow at him (well several pillows, Harry was a rather heavy sleeper).

"Oy, Presents!" Ron had said, Harry opened a bleary eye and glared at him for a good few minutes before actually moving to get up.

Ron was already ripping the paper off of his presents.

"Another jumper from mum, Maroon again...see if you've got one"

He had, it was scarlet with a griffindor lion on the front, there was also a pocket for Nai, she must have noticed it was one of his favourite places... 'this is going to look terrible with my hair, i'm going to be doing a tomato impression again...oh well its warm' he thought as he shrugged it on along with a long sleeved t-shirt and pair of dark blue jeans.

As he moved his other presents out of the way, He spotted a long thin package.

"What's that?" Ron asked, his usual nosey self.

"no idea" he said as he moved to open the package.

A magnificent broom rolled out and onto the bed. He nearly fell over in shock... there on his bed was a Firebolt.

Identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see nearly every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in mid-air, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings. "Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

As soon as Ron said 'nothing', Harry felt dread settle into his stomach... 'couldn't have been, could it?'

At that point Hermione walked in with Crookshanks, who she dropped onto Seamus's bed when she saw the broom.

"Oh, Harry... who sent you that?" she breathed.

"Don't know there wasn't a card" Harry answered, frowning at the broom.

Hermione's face fell, 'apparently she came to the same conclusion i did' Harry thought.

"Hey, Harry can i have a go later?" Ron asked.

"I don't think anyone should ride it just yet" Hermione said shrilly.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"She's right Ron" Harry interjected calmly. Ron looked at him aghast.

* * *

><p>Later, Harry alongside of Hermione handed the broom over to McGonagall, who looked very pleased they'd done something so sensible instead of automatically jumping on the broom like many other Griffindors would. Ron hadn't come with them, he was mad because Crookshanks had tried to kill his rat (again), but when informed of their action he would accuse them of going senile very early on in life.<p>

"Don't worry Potter, after we've checked it out we'll make sure you get it back in one piece." McGonagall assured him, obviously sensing his reluctance to hand the magnificent broom over.

Harry merely nodded.

* * *

><p>At lunch time all three of them went down to the great hall, Nai was riding in his little pocket comfortably, and Ron was still incredulous that they'd handed a broom like the Firebolt over to McGonagall, Flitwick and Hooch to strip it down.<p>

A single table was set instead of the usual five, even less people had stayed than they had first thought, there was only a sullen slytherin fifth year and two very nervous looking first years alongside of the teachers.

"Welcome" Dumbledore said genially as they sat down. "Merry Christmas"

They replied in kind.

"I thought using the house tables would be a waste, considering there were so few of us" Dumbledore explained.

"Tuck in"

Harry's tail wagged happily looking at all the food, it smelled amazing, the sight of the wagging tail made some of the teachers chuckle as he loaded his plate with food, Broom stick for now forgotten.

Then the great hall door opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequinned dress in honour of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised. Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva,"she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All- Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous.

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly. Harry resisted the urge to laugh very loudly, his tail tip twitched from side to side in amusement though, professor McGonagall's lips shifted upwards upon seeing it, 'of course a cat animagi would know what that means' he thought.

Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him -"

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly, Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing but his shoulders still shook, the other pupils including the slytherins were in similar states.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

'Ah, so that's it, what bad luck to fall on Christmas...' Harry thought.

* * *

><p>Ron had thoroughly fallen out with hermione as Crookshanks had made another attempt on Scabbers life, Harry was stuck between the two of them and so had to alternate his time between Ron in the common room and Hermione in the library, still looking for stuff for Buckbeak's case.<p>

Wood sought Harry out on the night before term started. "Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. After last match, you know. If the dementors come to the next one... I mean... we can't afford you to - well -" Wood broke off, looking awkward.

"The only reason they bother me if because I saw my parents die, they effect people with bad memories worse than other people... and I'm working on it," said Harry calmly, expecting this conversation for some time now, Wood looked even more awkward upon hearing why the dementors go for him. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."

"Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case - I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry- And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," said Harry, ignoring the fact Wood had considered stopping him from being seeker.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know - you can't ride the school's Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.

"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A-a real Firebolt?"

"Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry instantly, glaring a bit at Ron. "I haven't got it anymore. Me and Hermione handed it to McGonagall." And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"

"Sirius Black" Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So we all reckon he might have sent it and McGonagall thought the same."

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"yes, but you can mail order them and the Blacks are an old pure-blood family, no one would check who's fault the money was coming from and the goblins just wouldn't care," said Harry patiently, "McGonagall wants to strip it down-"

Wood went pale.

"I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he promised. "I'll make her see reason... A Firebolt... a real Firebolt, on our team... She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do... I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt..." with that said he walked off.

* * *

><p>Lessons started the next day, and everything went back to normal.<p>

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when he arrived, but he lit the lamps with his wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

"What's that?" said Harry.

"Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The Boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"Okay," said Harry, merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real dementor.

"So..." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry - well beyond ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" said Harry nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-dementor, a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

Harry had a sudden vision of himself crouching behind a Hagrid sized figure holding a large sword. Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon, hope, happiness, the desire to survive, but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Harry cast his mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to him at the Dursleys' was going to do. He eventually settled on the first time he rode a broom and the exhilaration of it.

After practising with the charm a bit, he moved into the middle of the room. Lupin released the Boggart.

He passed out again shortly after, he woke up on the floor, cold sweat running down his face.

Lupin handed him some more chocolate.

* * *

><p>After picking a different memory he tried again.<p>

"Ready," said Harry; trying hard to fill his head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning the house cup, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.

"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry-

"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat-"

White fog obscured his senses... big, blurred shapes were moving around him... then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking-

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room- a door bursting open- a cackle of high-pitched laughter-

"Harry! Harry... wake up..."

Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty classroom floor.

"Dad..." He choked out, shocking Lupin "stupid fool... didn't even have a wand..." he realised then he was crying.

He sat up and brushed away his tears furiously.

"You heard... James?" asked Lupin in an odd voice.

"Yeah... you knew him?"

"We were friends at school... ready to try again?" Lupin quickly changed the subject.

* * *

><p>This time he was using the memory of being told he was a wizard.<p>

"Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgement. "Concentrating hard? All right - go!"

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

His vision was whiting out again... There was that green light once more... he drew strength from the feel of that light, unknown to him his eyes had started to glow bright green, with red shining pupils, a faint green-ish yellow light glowed around him...

He lashed his tail, and thought of the day he finally left the Dursley's for the wizarding world, as he howled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A huge silver shadow exploded from the end of his wand, and held the dementor at bay, but he didn't know for how long, his knees felt weak but he held strong.

Lupin lunged in front of him, trying to ignore what had just happened with harry, "Riddikulus!".

Harry sat down heavily on the floor, the light had disappeared...

'It can't be... were we right about James all those years ago?' Lupin wondered staring at Harry.

* * *

><p>January faded into February, Wood had upped the amount of Quidditch practices and that alongside of Lupins Dementor lessons and all their homework was taking its toll on Harry, he was usually seen with very dark bags under his eyes.<p>

Wood had failed at getting the Firebolt back from Mcgonagall as Harry knew he would do.

His dementor lesson's were not going as well as expected, he figured it was an issue with the memory but he didn't really have a happier one to use.

It was one of these lessons where he found out about the dementors kiss, and he left feeling very disgusted.

Harry half wished that he hadn't asked what was under a dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and he was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that he walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter!"

"Sorry, Professor-"

"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter..."

Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

"I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter, do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night..."

"I will professor!" he swore passionately, his tail wagging back and forth with excitement, Professor McGonagall just smiled broadly at him.

* * *

><p>He was in the common room later that day, when a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed-sheet.<p>

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what-?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked a lot like-

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

* * *

><p>It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship and Harry was stuck uncomfortably between them again, and quite frankly it bothered Harry how much Ron was bothered about the rat with the amount of complaining he'd done about the thing, it also bothered him that Ron was letting it get between their friendship.<p>

"Ron! it is a cat, it eats mice and rats and it isn't Hermione's fault that a cat is a predator!" he yelled at Ron one night in the middle of another argument about the damn rat, because he might have thought that the cat did kill Scabbers but he didn't believe it was Hermione's fault, because after all a cat will act like a cat and nothing else.

Ron had looked at him shocked before storming up the stairs to the boys dormitory, Harry glared after him, because then he'd had a very upset Hermione crying into his chest as she clutched at his robes.

* * *

><p>On the morning of the Match against Ravenclaw, he walked downstairs with the rest of the team who had seemingly decided that the Firebolt deserved a Guard of Honour.<p>

At a quarter past eleven they walked down to the changing rooms. It was a bright, clear day with blue skies.

They walked onto the pitch to furious applause, even Nai had travelled down with Hermione to watch, Harry had his wand underneath his robes, he only hoped he wouldn't need it.

They were soon in the air. He started looking for the snitch immediately, a couple of times he avoided a bludger with ease, it had been one such bludger that forced him to veer of course allowing the snitch to escape for the first time.

* * *

><p>"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn, Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision, balance is really noticeable in these long-"<p>

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Harry laughed at that, before scanning the field frantically- a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings- the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post-

Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead- but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him-

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning, Harry narrowed his eyes. The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him... She'd decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself... All right, then... if she wanted to tail

him, she'd have to take the consequences he smirked.

He dived again, and Cho tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; as she hurtled downward; he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.

He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second, then-

Cho screamed, pointing at something as did quite a number of spectators.

Distracted, Harry looked down. Three tall, black, hooded dementors, were looking up at him.

He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared with all his might, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A large silver roundish shape irrupted from his wand, He knew it had shot directly at the dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still clear for once, he looked ahead, he was nearly there. He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

* * *

><p>Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in mid-air and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him; next moment, the whole team was hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom. Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.<p>

"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry, leaving him rather dazed and red (once again doing a credible impression of a certain red fruit); Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off.

In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

Nai leapt off Hermione's shoulder. "Naaaaaaaaaaaai" It screeched as it lunged at him, he just laughed as it grabbed his robes.

* * *

><p>Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased. "The dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"<p>

"That would be because they...er... weren't dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see" he added when Harry had looked bewildered.

He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field. "You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.

Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been sat on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it. Harry had stared for a few more seconds, before bursting out with laughter, his tail wagging furiously, and he had soon toppled over and was rolling on the ground barely able to breathe, McGonagall looked back at him amusedly.

"Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over and picking him up off the floor. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," said Harry, and feeling happier than he had in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we'll probably get up to the start of the Sirius Black stuff and leave the Time-turner to the chapter after it.<strong>

**Thanks for the favourites, Follows and reviews! and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again, Thanks for all the support guys! **

**Right, to answer some review questions, yes harry will kinda go to the exorcist school but it will only be during most of the summer because of course everyone would panick if the "boy-who-lived" didn't return to Hogwarts, and dumbles forces him to stay at the dursleys for at least two weeks, I'm not sure how the Japanese work their school holidays so I'm not sure whether it would just be harry (like having special classes) or whether the whole lot of potential exorcists would be there, but I do know the exorcist class from the actual series will of course be grown up and will be instructors. Also I really like the idea someone came up with about amaimons skills, I really like the whole senju hashirama of blue exorcist, so that's what powers he'll have alongside of earthbending, so all in all him and harry are going to be pretty awesome.**

** Also this story is going to be mostly canon up until the war with voldemort that will be pretty different in key aspects and ya know the little epilogue thing at the end of the last harry potter book it is definitely not going to go down like that, mainly because I really didn't like ending especially because of how manipulative dumbledore was and when harry found out he still named his son after the guy, it just really bugged me...**

**Yeah, harry will make more friends, especially with Luna and Neville and people like that, but also with the kids of the exwires from the actual blue exorcist series.**

**I really liked the two animal form idea so i'm going with it, I'm still undecided but I might give him an animagi form of either a king cobra or a black mamba because of course he was supposed to be a slytherin and Rons reaction will he pretty funny, but his demon animal form I'm thinking some kind of wolf (either a maned wolf or a grey wolf) or a big cat (either a snow leopard, a black painter or a kind of tiger) even if I do decide for sure I'll leave it as a surprise anyway. Oh, and amaimon will still be able to turn into the stag too because the hamster just isn't cool. **

**So... That's it for questions so far... And sorry I kinda rambled on a bit...**

**Oh, and one more thing, i'm going to mix the manga in with the anime, because the ending of the anime was just awesome but when i read the manga i was disappointed that they didn't include the stuff with the impure king in the actual anime, so when the blue exorcist stuff is mentioned the impure king will have been after the end of the anime but i'm not going to include the stuff with the illuminati because that really messed with my head that shima was suddenly incredibly awesome, and a traitor, plus that stuff isn't really over yet (i think, i haven't read any of the on-line chapters in ages and I've only got manga up to book 11) so yeah, other than that the story will be pretty much the same. **

**Anyway feel free to keep asking questions, I don't really think things through so all the questions are really helping me keep the story going where I want it to. Unlike my other story where I know where I want it to go but I'm having trouble getting it there.**

**So thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was like Griffindor had already won the Quidditch cup the amount of partying they did, but one person wasn't joining in on the festivities.

Hermione was sat in a corner, with a massive book. Harry sighed and walked over to her.

"you should get involved you know? give studying a break for one night"

"I can't! I still have 422 pages to read by Monday!" she said sounding slightly hysterical. "besides _he_ dosent want me to join in" she added in a small voice.

There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them"

She burst into tears and grabbed her book and headed straight for the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory's, he quickly cut her off and grabbed her lightly by the shoulders.

"Ignore him he's just being a prat... but seriously Hermione, him acting like that on top of all your work is really stressing you out, and don't say your not stressed! its obvious and if you don't take a break I'll get Madam Pomfrey involved because your going to make yourself ill!... and don't look at me like that! i'm not letting you up those stairs unless you promise me your'll take a break"

"I don't need a break i'm fine!" she argued.

"Hermione you are not fine, i'm your best friend, and Ron might not care right now but i do, you are making yourself ill! and you need to take a break!" He said looking her directly in her eyes.

"okay, okay... i promise I'll take a break tonight" she said eventually.

"Good" he said, before briefly pulling her into a hug.

When he'd released her she walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Can't you give her a break?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry, but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. At last, exhausted, Harry climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep...

"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"

Harry woke as suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face. Seamus Finnigan's voice from the other side of the room: "What's going on?"

Harry thought he heard the dormitory door slam. At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean Thomas lit his lamp.

Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"What?"

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

They all scrambled out of bed; Harry reached the dormitory door first he felt his hatred for that man welling up again, it spurned him on, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.

"Who shouted?"

"What're you doing?"

Harry jumped the last six steps into the common room, it was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted. He clenched his fists angrily, 'must've missed him!'

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling or, dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy.

"Percy, Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron, had a nightmare-"

"I'm telling you-"

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.  
>"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"<p>

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!" Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw-"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the Portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You-you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But-but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk. "Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"  
>There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.<p>

* * *

><p>No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.<p>

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs. Oddly enough they seemed extremely wary of Harry, always glancing at him out of the corner of there eyes and edging away slightly when he walked past, it left Harry feeling very confused.

Neville was in total disgrace. No one would give him a password he always had to wait with the trolls for someone else to let him in and he was banned from hogsmeade visits, But what was even worse was two days after the black incident he received a howler from his grandmother.

It exploded in the great hall, and his grandmothers magically amplified voice echoed around the school, screeching about how he'd shamed their whole family. The slytherins burst into laughter. Harry just glared at the spot where the letter had been, 'really? telling him he'd shamed the family, yeah that's the thing you send to someone like Neville who has confidence issues'

He reached over and patted a teary eyed Neville on the shoulder, "Forget it Neville, everyone makes mistakes and your only a kid like the rest of us, mistakes are for learning from after all, you haven't shamed your family just because you made a mistake, your family just expects too much from you sometimes... as i said we're all just kids aren't we? we're always doing stupid things and will probably continue to do so for a long time before we finally grow up"

Neville looked at him gratefully, and smiled a bit. Hermione and a couple of others looked surprised Harry could actually say something so wise.

* * *

><p>They visited Hagrid later that day, he lectured Ron about Hermione and said it was a good thing that she still had Harry or she'd have broken down a lot more than she had done. Ron looked uncomfortable but didn't sway from his position on the rat matter.<p>

When they got back to the common room, there was a notice up about the next Hogsmeade visit.

"What'd you reckon?" Ron asked Harry.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione said "Harry if you go to Hogsmeade again... I'll tell McGonagall about the map"

"Can you hear someone talking Harry?" Ron growled.

Harry whacked him around the back of the head... Hard. "Lay off her for once Ron!" he sighed, he was really getting sick of this.

"And you've got nothing to worry about Hermione, i'm not going this time, i pushed my luck enough as it was... Can you bring me some sweets back Ron? I'll give you some money to get some"

Ron just looked at him shocked.

* * *

><p>On the day of the Hogsmeade visit, Harry spent it in the Library with Neville who of course couldn't go either, they were working on an essay about Vampire's for Professor Lupin.<p>

It was later that day when Harry was walking back to the Common Room on his own (him and Neville had originally gone back together and played exploding snap but Harry had had to go back to library, having left the essay there by mistake) he was just checking the Marauders Map to see if Hermione, Ron and the others were back inside the castle yet when he'd walked right into Lupin, who had stared at the Map in shock.

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced around the empty corridor and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago," he said. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

Harry had expected that and merely nodded.

* * *

><p>Hermione met up with Him and Ron after dinner that day, she told them that Hagrid had lost the case for Buckbeak.<p>

There was an upside though, Ron and Hermione were friends again which was a big relief to Harry.

* * *

><p>They didn't get a chance to talk to Hagrid until their care of Magical creatures lesson. Hagrid had resigned himself to Buckbeak's fate and was just set on making his last few days enjoyable, but he was still teary eyed.<p>

When they were walking back up to the castle, they heard Malfoy say: "Look at him Blubber, have you ever seen anything so pathetic?"

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, Harry had long since deduced that his thing with Malfoy wasn't true Hatred it was just very strong dislike and Malfoy might think they were but they were not true enemies (this revelation had come from the cold burning hatred he felt for Sirius Black) but that didn't stop him from wanting to break the boys teeth,

But Hermione got there before either of the boys- SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul, you evil-"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her arm as she swung it back.

"Get off, Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered his cheek imprinted with a bright red hand print, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

Harry just nodded.

* * *

><p>As it turned out Hermione was having a really bad day, she forgot to go to charms and in Divination Trelawney said she had a 'hopelessly mundane mind'.<p>

Harry had glared furiously at Trelawney as Hermione had finally had enough and stormed out. Quite frankly Harry had as well, all their _teacher _ever did was predict his death and spout ridiculous nonsense. It was a total waste of time.

He stood up suddenly drawing all eyes to him, his eyes were practically luminous, and he kicked their table over in his fury.

"I've Had enough! you are a fraud and i'm sick of you predicting all the horrible ways i'm _supposedly going to die_!" with that said he stormed after Hermione. Leaping straight down from the classroom, not bothering with the ladder, as the whole class stared after him in shock.

* * *

><p>When he went to Mcgonagall to say he was dropping divination she seemed proud and tried to hide her smile, but suggested that over the summer he learn either Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, so he can join the other fourth years as he had to have three electives at least. He settled on Arithmancy and McGonagall gave him a spare book.<p>

When he told Hermione she seemed really pleased he'd be joining her class next year, and gave him a big smothering hug.

* * *

><p>The Easter Holidays soon started, but with the amount of homework they had it didn't seem like much of a Holiday, Hermione was very nearly cracking under the pressure and it was only Harry who she'd listen to when told she needed a break.<p>

Quidditch practices were taking up a lot of time and Harry was struggling through his homework because of it.

Slytherin had 200 points so they had to win by more than that or they would lose the cup.

Oliver had practically started to stalk him, it was very creepy (How does he know where i am 24/7?) , "So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, Haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're-"

"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled, as the castle shook slightly in its foundations, and the banister he'd gripped in irritation cracked and shattered.

By the end of the Easter holidays tension was at its peak between the Slytherins and the Griffindors. Fights were breaking out all over the place and Wood had to set a guard for Harry because people kept trying to trip him up (going down stairs) and after Crabbe and Goyle had cornered him one day, they thought it was better to be on the safe side.

**Flashback**

_Harry was walking sedately around the corner of a hallway just before the entrance hall, it was pretty much empty everyone was already in the great hall for dinner except two Hufflepuff first years across from him._

_Crabbe and Goyle lunged out of an alcove and grabbed him by the arms, and attempted to drag him off, but harry planted his feet and flipped them over his head, they hit the ground with a sickening crack._

_The Hufflepuffs ran to get a teacher._

_Crabbe was back on his feet first and attempted to swing at him, Harry caught the fist and kneed him in the stomach. knocking the hulking boy to the ground._

_The teachers came running just as Goyle got back up and whipped out his wand, he was too slow, Harry punched him straight in the face and knocked him down._

_'for once Dudley and his gang has actually taught me something' harry thought, breathing heavily._

_Everyone just stared in shock, Snape included._

_The best part was it actually was classed as self defence, so Harry walked off unpunished._

**end flashback **

The whole school was going to watch this match, and it had everyone on edge, Griffindor hadn't won the cup since Charlie Weasley had been their seeker and it was mainly circumstance that had kept them from the Cup the previous years.

Everyone baring the Slytherins wanted to see the Cup change hands for once, the match was promising to be a good one...

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the Match, everyone was incredibly nervous, Wood kept urging the team to eat that the morning but he touched nothing himself.<p>

When the teams were finally on the pitch and the match was about to start, Flint and Wood attempted to break each others hands in their customary handshake.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

'here we go!' Harry thought as he shot into the air.

* * *

><p>Angelina scored the first goal, it was 10-0 in Griffindor's favour, then Flint attempted to knock her off her broom saying he didn't see her, Fred whacked him in the back of the head with his bat for that.<p>

it was a penalty for both sides and Angelina scored again, whilst flints was blocked. "20-0, GRIFFINDOR!"

After another deliberate attack to Alicia, there was another penalty and then it was 30-0.

Harry saw the snitch but led Malfoy in the opposite direction, the slytherin beaters targeted him immediately.

WHOOSH. One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again WHOOSH. The second Bludger grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward him, clubs raised.

He turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt.

His trick had worked, Malfoy never saw the snitch.

Flint had the quaffle, and he scored. 30-10.

It had turned into the dirtiest game Harry had ever played in. The slytherins were resorting to any means necessary to stop Griffindor, elbows were being used to knock people off course, and people were being whacked all over the place by beaters bats.

After two more penalty's, one saved, the score was 40-10.

Katie scored, it was 50-10. In retaliation the slytherin beaters whacked two bludgers at Wood, winding him.

Madam Hooch was beside herself, "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked.

It was another two penalties, Wood saved one, it was 50-10 and then Alicia seized the quaffle and made the score 60-10.

Harry saw the snitch and darted towards it, but Malfoy had grabbed the back of his broom, and it disappeared.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off She was actually shaking her fist in Malfoys direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

Montague scored, 70-20.

Angelina had the quaffle, but all slytherins except the keeper was racing towards her to block.

Harry glared furiously at them and shot like a bullet towards them on his Firebolt. They scattered, and Angelina scored. 80-20 in Griffindors favour.

And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face... there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer-

Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead, "Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Malfoy, Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him, he was at Malfoy's ankles, he was level-

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and-

"YES!"

He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Then Wood was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

As Harry watched all of Griffindors supporters spill out onto the pitch, Harry felt that if there was a dementor he'd be able to make the worlds strongest Patronus.

* * *

><p>The Griffindor euphoria lasted a full week but then the exams were upon them.<p>

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

"Excellent, Harry," Lupin muttered as Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."

* * *

><p>It was later that day when he was walking down to dinner, he came across Trelawney, they mainly ignored each other obviously remembering how Harry last walked out of divination, but then-<p>

"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANTS AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN HE EVER WAS. TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT... WILL SET OUT... TO REJOIN... HIS MASTER..."

Harry had whipped round to stare at her, his jaw dropped open.

she seemed to re-animate...

"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know... I drifted off for a moment..."

Harry turned around carefully and walked away with haste.

* * *

><p>He was about to tell Ron and Hermione about Trelawney's prediction but shut his mouth when he saw their faces.<p>

"Hagrid lost the Appeal" they told him.

"We're going to see him" Harry announced with out hesitation.

When they got there the look of helplessness on Hagrids face was worse to watch than when he'd cried on Harry's shoulder.

They'd manage to find Scabbers in one of the cups in Hagrids hut, But had to leave soon after because Dumbledore, Fudge, the feeble old Committee member and Macinar had started to walk down towards the hut.

They weren't far enough away to not hear the thud of the axe, "they did it, they actually did it..." Hermione muttered, burying he head in Harry's chest.

* * *

><p>They made to walk back up to the castle, but Scabbers was writhing in Ron's grip.<p>

"He won't stay still!"

"Ron we need to go! Dumbledore will be up here any minute."

"Ron!"

The rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.

They ran after him.

Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws... Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow, an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

It leaped at Harry, its paws hit his chest they fell backwards, but the dog rolled off him.

Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll-

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

It was the weeping willow, Hermione had a gash across her shoulder too, "Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground, but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>"We need to go after them, that things big enough to eat him!"<p>

Harry darted forward and Narrowly avoided being whacked a couple of time before being forced to dive to the ground.

Hermione teetered on one spot uncertainly, "we need, oh... help, help"

Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"How'd he-" Hermione started.

"He's friends with the dog, I've seen them together" Harry said as he got up of the grassy floor.

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottle-brush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, head-first, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Seconds later, Hermione slid down beside him.

"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Harry, setting off, crouched, after Crookshanks.

* * *

><p>Eventually they came out into a room, it was disordered and dusty, there were huge scratches all over the walls and furniture was broken and strewn over the floor.<p>

"Harry, i think we're in the shrieking shack" She whispered.

He nodded. Just then there was a creak upstairs. Quietly as they could they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase, they kept low to the ground. They ended up in a dark landing and they put out their wands. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it. They exchanged a last nod.

Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open.

On a four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

They ran over. "Ron where's the dog?"

"Not a dog... its him... he's an animagus" Ron shouted, pointing behind them.

Harry whipped around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!"he croaked, pointing Ron's wand and then at them. Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely, His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."

"If you want to kill him you'll have to kill us too!" Ron shouted, struggling to stand.

"You should lie down before you damage that leg further" Black said quietly.

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restrain.

He lunged forward and maybe it was because Harry caught him off guard but Black didn't do anything, Harry pinned him to the wall, his pupils glowing a malicious red surrounded by cyan and emerald orbs. Black was fighting in his grip but Harry didn't budge, Harry wrenched the wand out of his grip and leapt backwards as Blacks hand went for his throat.

Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer again, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart. Tail lashing furiously.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.

"You killed my parents!" Harry growled out.

Black stared at him with those sunken eyes surrounded by dark insomniac shadows, he flinched as he looked up at those glowing eyes. "I don't deny that... but you need to know the full story... you need to understand-"

"I know all i need to, you betrayed them to Voldemort... ITS YOUR FAULT THEY DIED!" Harry shouted.

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor- someone was moving downstairs. "WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE- SIRIUS BLACK- QUICK!"

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over to Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled at Harry's feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted. Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black.

"Where is he Sirius?" Lupin said. Black pointed at Ron.

"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "-unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.

What happened next nearly dropped Harry's jaw, Lupin and Black embraced like brothers.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU" Hermione screeched -"Hermione listen" Lupin began- "NO, I'VE BEEN COVERING FOR YOU ALL YEAR! HARRY DON'T TRUST HIM, HE'S A WEREWOLF" she continued.

"I know i saw him drink wolfsbane right in-front of me, that's got nothing to do with this however" Harry said relatively calmly as he glared at lupin with those luminous eyes.

Lupin turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..."

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

Lupin forced a laugh. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf. Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

Harry felt betrayed, his anger was burning inside of him, the ground surrounding his feet lit up with Green light as his magic started swirling around him. The whole shack shook and cracks appeared all over the walls. They all stared in shock, as his ears elongated out the side of his head and tapered to a point, his nails turned black and grew out like claws.

"HARRY I WASN'T HELPING HIM! GIVE US A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN, HERE-" Lupin threw their wands back at them "-LOOK WE'RE NOT ARMED, LET US EXPLAIN!"

Harry caught his wand, but remained suspicious, his magic stopped swirling around him and the light vanished with it, the shack stopped shaking.

"How did you know he was here?" Harry asked whilst his ears turned to normal, his new claws remained though.

"I was studying the marauders map in my office, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Ron. "No, we weren't!"

"I watched as two of you disappeared under the whomping willow-"

"there was only me!" Ron interrupted

"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you." He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What's Scabbers got to do with this?" Ron argued.

Cogs were clicking into place in Harry's head, 'Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony... Wormtail... black was an Animagus... IT can't be, can it?'

"Ron hand it over" Harry said quietly, the fire had died from his eyes but they remained narrowed. Ron looked at him sharply but did nothing.

"Why?" Ron said, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.

"What d'you mean, of course he's a rat-"

"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, just one more chapter and third year will be over. All the awesome stuff will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**Anyhow thanks for reading! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**I've got more answered questions for you guys, right so... I think demon blood will make the half bloods age differently because after all the demons are pretty much immortal, what I'm going to say though is that when there powers finally settle completely that's the age they stay (well not stay just age really really slowly), I'm going to say a demons or half-bloods power settle at 20 so that's how old Rin and Yukio will appear to be, those two and Harry will be more like brothers than uncle and nephew because compared to the ages of all the other sons of Satan they are a lot younger and there ages are closer together, so it just makes sense.**

**Will harry be paired with anyone? Hmm... I think that even if they are half demons they'd still fall for people like normal so I'm paring Rin with shiemi and I think harry will be paired with either Luna or one of the anime exwires kids, it seems harsh that the half-bloods and their kids would out live their respective partners but of course they can't just never fall for anyone or anyone never falls for them its just not possible... Not sure yet but I might do something similar to a vampire and like turn the other person or something, either that or they'll just out live them, unfortunately... I'm going to pair him with Luna because Hermione likes Ron as usual and I don't really like Ginny much she's just too fangirly for the earth kings son. (sorry Ginny fans)**

**Right... when do things change? hmm... tough one... i'm not to great at thinking far ahead because i usually change my mind when i get there but... the big changes occur 6th year and after. 5th will be pretty much the same, but with a few key differences. it will be 6th year where the exorcists majorly start getting involved. 5th year the exorcists are just preparing for war and being extremely unhappy about the ministry. When Voldemort revives with Harry's blood it won't do much because he's past the power settling age, however it will give him the ability to summon some demons (like Naberius, ghouls, ghosts and Chuchi) which will result in better Horcrux protections and Harry gets to majorly show off and upstage dumbledore. I won't say any more because it will spoil it...**

**ya know the demon sword things like Shura and Angel have (in the anime and manga)? I want to give Harry an Earth-ish plant-ish based one, but i'm really stuck for ideas... would anybody mind if i took senbonsakura from bleach? like have it shift between sealed, shikai and bankai when you run blood along the blade, like when Shura does and the sword grows and can shoot wind blade things... like i said i'm really stuck for ideas and i can't think of any kind of original cool sword idea... i will probably just use senbonsakura because i think with the earth king thing it would really fit his character, so i warned ya in advance if you hate bleach...**

**I think that's it... Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Your both mental!" Ron shouted.

Harry was merely staring at the rat, 'it actually... adds up... Wormtail... rat... animagus'

"Pettigrew's dead" Hermione said faintly pointing at black "He killed him twelve years ago"

"I meant to but he got the better of me... I won't make the same mistake!" Black snarled as he lunged forward.

Lupin grabbed him and tried to hurl him back... Black was a lot stronger than he looked, they struggled for a bit.

"Wait!... Sirius they've got to know, We've got to explain!... They deserve to know!... Harry deserves to know!"

Black calmed down. "Make your explanation quick Remus, i want to commit the murder i was in Azkaban for"

"Let me get this straight..." Harry said "From your conversation about switching... Peter was supposedly the secret keeper and he framed his own death?"

Lupin and Black looked at him astonished, "What? it wasn't that hard to deduce from what you said" Harry said to their astonishment. "Doesn't mean i believe you though"

"Yes... well... I thought Sirius had killed peter too... until i saw the map, the Marauders map never lies..." Lupin said quietly.

"its not possible, professor Lupin... it can't be true... it just can't" Hermione murmured faintly.

"Why can't it?" Lupin said Patiently.

"The ministry keeps tabs on all animagus, Peters name wasn't on the list of known animagi"

"Hermione, just because the ministry says that you need to register, doesn't mean everyone does" Harry said "So that's it isn't? Peter, Black and my Dad were Animagus illegally?"

"Yes, I didn't think i'd be able to come to Hogwarts because i was a Werewolf, but dumbledore set things up, so i could transform away from any people... and i made friends with James, Sirius and Peter, they found out i was a werewolf of course... but they didn't desert me... and in our fifth year they became animagus and joined me during the full moon, i was only a threat to humans you see, and they were safe... James was a stag hence his nickname prongs, Sirius was Padfoot and Peter was wormtail, a rat."

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless, carried away with our own cleverness."

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course... he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed..."

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me... and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it... so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well." He looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore A year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons... you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me-"

Black made a derisive noise. "It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to... hoping he could get us expelled..."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we... er... didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field... anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be... er... amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it... if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf... but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life... Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin. Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing, directly at Lupin.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the exchange between Snape and Lupin with little interest, his mind was whirling but everything was adding up... although he was very angry about Snape using his fathers cloak and was fighting the urge to rip the potions professor to pieces.<p>

Stealthily he moved around the room and in-front of the door.

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this... He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin... a tame werewolf-"

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?" BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

"Professor?... it wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say would it?" Hermione suggested tentatively.

Harry ignored her idea being shot down and Snape yelling at her, like he knew he would do. 'I have to know!'

As Snape went to move Black and Lupin towards the door he found Harry blocking his path.

"Move out of the way Potter!"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN-"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black... now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

Harry's eyes flashed red as he lunged at Snape with inhuman speed, he lashed out with his foot, kicking him in the chest at the same time Ron and Hermione cried "Expelliarmus" and Snape went crashing back into the wall unconscious.

"We attacked a teacher... we are... going to be in so much trouble..." Hermione muttered faintly.

Lupin was struggling against his bonds, Harry knelt down and ripped them off using his new claws with ease.

"Thank you" Lupin murmured.

"I want proof if Scabbers is Peter, and if there is none I'll drag you to the dementors myself Black" Harry said looking at Sirius. "How did you know Peter was the rat anyway?"

"Thats a fair question actually, how did you find Peter?" Lupin asked as curious as the others.

Harry listened attentively as Black explained he'd seen the rat on the front cover of the Daily Prophet when Ron and his family had won that competition, but was still looking at the Rat.

"Thats it isn't?" He said suddenly shocking the others who were listening to Black say it was Peter who killed the muggles "The biggest part they found was his finger... he cut it off himself and made it look like he'd been blown to smithereens."

Black nodded, looking faintly relieved Harry had grasped it so quickly. Harry looked him straight in the eye, those emerald-cyan eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

"But you were the secret keeper were you not?" Harry asked. "And earlier you said you'd 'as good as killed them'"

"I convinced James to switch to Peter because people would automatically assume it was me and they'd come after me, no one would suspect Peter and so the secret was safe" Sirius said Bitterly.

Harry stared into his eyes for a second longer before turning to Ron and saying "Hand the Rat over"

Ron looked sharply at him but passed the rat to Harry who Handed it to Lupin, "Prove it" was all he said.

Lupin nodded, "Are you ready Sirius?"

* * *

><p>It was like watching a tree grow in fast forward, Harry mused as he watched the Rat turn into a small man with beady, watery eyes.<p>

Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual. "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Harry could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus..."

"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so-"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... You've got to help me, Remus..."

Black started forward but Harry beat him to it and punched him square in the jaw, the former rat crashed to the floor.

"Do not lie!" Harry snarled "I've spent 13 years living with the Dursley's I know every single tell sign that there is that give away a liar, i haven't seen any from them yet" He said gesturing to Sirius and Lupin.

"I s-swear it was the t-truth" the Rat squeaked, staring into luminous emerald-cyan eyes surrounding a crimson pupil.

"When trying to spot a liar you: Look for micro-expressions. Micro-expressions are facial expressions that flash on a person's face for a fraction of a second and reveal the person's true emotion, underneath the lie, for a second you were angry that you'd been found out, and you should not use eye contact or lack of it as a sole indicator of truthfulness. Contrary to popular belief, a liar does not always avoid eye contact. Humans naturally break eye contact and look at non-moving objects to help them focus and remember. Liars may deliberately make eye contact to seem more sincere; this can be practised to overcome any discomfort, as a way of "proving" that truth is being told, something else you just did; you looked both me and Lupin directly in the eye." Harry said. The others looked at him astonished.

"As well as that: people tend to sweat more when they lie, that's what your doing now, despite the fact that its rather cold tonight, as well as that If the head is nodding or shaking in opposition to what is being said, this can be a tell. This is called "incongruence." you were shaking your head when you said he was trying to kill you... there are many more tells than that but it doesn't matter enough to tell you them, I will know if you lie... so tell the truth or will break every bone in your body... are we clear?"

Pettigrew nodded weakly and Harry stepped back covering the door so he couldn't run for it.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter... They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information... and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways."

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan... a bluff... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harry caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but he couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen colour of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

Harry waved his wand and the windows locked, and course the Door was behind him. 'just in case' he thought.

"Er... Mr. Black... Sirius?" said Hermione. Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"<p>

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I-"

Harry silenced him with a murderous look, that promised pain.

"The dementors are blind, the feel there way around by detecting emotions, when i transformed into my Animagus form they affected me less, i was able to keep my head, once i found out he was at hogwarts in the perfect position to strike at Harry if Voldemort returned, I transformed, slipped through the bars and swam to shore"

He looked at Harry, who did not look away. "Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." And at long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak right now, he nodded.

"No!" Peter looked as though they'd signed his death sentence.

"Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

"You wouldn't... you won't...," gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron. "Ron... haven't I been a good friend... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you... you're on my side, aren't you." But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.

"Kind boy... kind master..." Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it... I was your rat... I was a good pet..."

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry. "Harry... Harry... you look just like your father... just like him..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed... James would have understood, Harry... he would have shown me mercy..."

Harry kicked him straight in the face, he crashed to the floor, blood dripping from his nose. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me-"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Harry just stared at Peter with hatred. Hermione walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Harry, you can't let them kill him, if he dies we've got no proof Sirius is innocent"

He thought over her statement his expression thunderous, "Damn it all to Hell" he muttered.

"Stop!" He ordered Remus and Sirius, they looked incredulously back at him. Peter crawled over whilst they were distracted.

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You... thank you... it's more than I deserve... thank you-"

Harry's Tail flashed forward and grabbed the Man around his neck, he effortlessly lifted him off the ground and up into the air. He struck peter across the chest with the side of his hand, there was a sickening crack as a few of his ribs broke, Peter howled in pain.

"DO NOT MISTAKE ME! I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE YOU DIE! BUT WITHOUT YOU SIRIUS WILL BE SENT BACK TO AZKABAN, ONCE YOU SING FOR THE MINISTRY AND SIRIUS WALKS FREE, THE DEMENTORS CAN HAVE YOU MAYBE THEY'LL BE KIND ENOUGH TO END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE, IF NOT I'LL BREAK INTO AZKABAN AND DO IT MYSELF!"

The others stared in shock as he dropped the whimpering man on the floor.

* * *

><p>After tying Peter to Lupin and Ron, and levitating Snape along they walked back downstairs and down the passageway back to Hogwarts.<p>

Harry felt much better than he had in ages, Sirius had just offered to let him live with him and he could leave the Dursley's forever, plus Peter would get his comeuppance for betraying his parents.

Then all of them were out of the tunnel, the grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering. Harry's mind was buzzing. He was going to leave the Dursleys. He was going to live with Sirius Black, his parents' best friend... He felt dazed... What would happen when he told the Dursleys he was going to live with the convict they'd seen on television!

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.  
>Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione stop. Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.<p>

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now." But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me, RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away-

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him-

Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light, and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang, Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

"Expelliarmus." Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.  
>Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass.<p>

"DAMMIT!" he cursed angrily before turning back to Lupin and Sirius.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest-

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled. Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds, he went after Remus.

Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron. "What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.

"I don't know..." Harry looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone... they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in mid-air.

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come-"

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain... "Sirius," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness.

He ran off, Hermione right behind him, but he was outstripping her.

They were deep in the woods when they saw them, Sirius was pinned by the Werewolf. Hermione let out a little scream, The wolf was going to bite him.

'NO... NO... NOOOOO!' Harry thought, 'he can't die... HE CAN'T!'

It was like a red mist invaded his vision and he let out a roar as he rushed forward, his ears elongated, his claws grew and his pupils burned with crimson flames.

He launched off the ground and threw a kick at the wolfs side with all his might, Remus flew away from him and crashed through a nearby tree.

Sirius scrambled to his paws and wandered off a way, his jaw dropped. Hermione shrieked.

The wolf was back on his feet and lunged toward him, Harry leaped backwards and up onto a tree branch 20 feet of the ground. The wolf roared at him and leaped up trying to follow. Harry went higher and higher jumping from tree to tree and was eventually stood horizontally on the side of one of the largest trees at the very top (casually as if he wasn't defying gravity), Remus had climbed up after him. There were a ways off from the others now but Harry didn't comprehend this, it was as if he was viewing this through someone else's eyes, his body moving on its own.

Harry grabbed a thick branch from a tree top next to him, snapped it off and threw it straight down at the wolf. Remus jumped off the tree and out of its way, but before he could land on a tree branch behind him, Harry was above him and drop kicked him.

Remus flew towards the ground at the speed of a jet, breaking the sound barrier and throwing up dust, rocks, and broken tree branches into the air where he landed. The sound was deafening. The ground cracked beneath him and the Wolf howled in pain, yet Harry landed nearby with barely a sound. He instantly pounced on the wolf and began mercilessly punching every inch of him he could reach.

In an act of desperation the wolf threw his shoulder forward and knocked Harry back, he rolled in mid-air and landed on all fours, similar to his opponent.

Remus got up shakily and stood on his hind legs and roared, Harry stared unflinching, eyes unseeing, even as Lupin launched several tree branches towards him. He leaped up and dodged them neatly, landing crouched.

With speed previously unknown the werewolf launched himself towards Harry and Pinned him to the floor, His paw like hands scrambling for grip on the young green haired boys neck, as he growled down at him teeth bared. Harry growled back, his elongated fangs glinting wickedly in the sparse moonlight. He raised his fist and brought it down upon the ground, the earth cracked and groaned, a large jagged chasm opening from where he struck, the forest rumbled and shook to its very roots, some of the weaker trees went crashing the floor, animals all bolted away from the epicentre very much aware that a being was currently in their wood that could kill them all, the Acromantulas cowered in their nest prayed this being would be merciful... Taking advantage of the Wolfs distraction Harry kicked him in the stomach with both legs, sending it away from him, in the same movement he used his hands to shift his body weight and flip his feet underneath him and stand back up.

The wolf and Harry stared each other down, seconds seemed to pass in eternity before the wolf backed down, its tail between its legs as it bounded off.

Harry started after it, intent on finishing what he started, when a scream split the air combined with pained yelps, it tore through the red haze in his mind and brought him back to reality. He had no time to ponder his new-found ability's as he recognized the voices... it was Hermione and Sirius.

He sped towards the sound, trees blurred past him as he spurned himself forward ignoring the burning in his legs, he leapt over a fallen tree and ran on.

'please don't be hurt... please...'

He came out of the woods and reached the lake shore. He thought his heart had stopped.

Sirius (a man once again) was on all fours... Hermione kneeling nearby...

Dementors, at least a hundred of them, were gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them...

"Expecto Patronum... Expecto Patronum!"

But no matter how many times he said it, they closed in and the silver wisps emitted from his wand did nothing to hold them at bay.

He could feel them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest dementor seemed to be considering him. Then it raised both its rotting hands and lowered its hood. Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, grey scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth... a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.

A paralysing terror filled Harry so that he couldn't move or speak. His Patronus flickered and died.  
>White fog was blinding him. He had to fight... expecto patronum ... he couldn't see... and in the distance, he heard the familiar screaming... expecto patronum... he groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm... they weren't going to take him...<p>

But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upward... He could feel its breath... It was going to get rid of him first... He could feel its putrid breath... His mother was screaming in his ears... She was going to be the last thing he ever heard-

And then, through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter... He felt himself fall forward onto the grass... Face-down, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Harry opened his eyes. The dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him... The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away...

Something was driving the dementors back... It was circling around him and Black and Hermione... Those things were leaving... The air was warm again...

With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw a large round animal with a arrowhead tail amid the light, racing away across the lake... Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was... It was as bright as a floodlight but as large as an elephant... Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it bound to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back... raising his hand to pat its large nose... someone who looked strangely familiar ... but it couldn't be...

Harry didn't understand. He couldn't think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he gave way to dizzying blackness.

* * *

><p>Harry lay listening with his eyes tight shut. He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be travelling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand... His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift... He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever...<p>

"What amazes me most is the behavior of the dementors... you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"No, Minister... by the time I had come 'round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances..."

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girl-"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."

There was a pause. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach...

He opened his eyes. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Harry squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.

Harry moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Hermione. Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open too. She looked petrified, and when she saw that Harry was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.

Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Harry's bed. He turned to took at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Ron?" said Harry and Hermione together.

"He'll live, said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you two you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're- Potter, what do you think you're doing?"  
>Harry was sitting up, and picking up his wand. "I need to see the headmaster," he said.<p>

"Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now-"

"WHAT?" Harry jumped up out of bed; Hermione had done the same. They stared at her in horror, his tail hung limply.

* * *

><p>The minister refused to listen to them, Snape wasn't helping the matter either, then dumbledore walked in and shooed everyone out of the room.<p>

It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth, we saw Pettigrew, he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf-"  
>"-he's a rat-"<br>"-Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off-"

"-Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius-" But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word, and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you-" Harry said angrily, unable to stop himself

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours, Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady, entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife, without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic..."

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."

"But-" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law, you know what is at stake... You. must. not. be. seen."

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, his tail lashed in frustration. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is-" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her shirt, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!" Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

"Here-" She had thrown the chain around his neck too. "Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost. Hermione turned the hourglass over three times.

The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice, and then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again-

He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hourglass cutting into his neck.

"In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pushed him inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back..."

"But-"

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think, I think it might be us!" Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door.

"Footsteps across the hall... yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people... and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak- " She broke off, still listening intently. "We've gone down the front steps..."

Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious, but Harry wanted a few questions answered.

"Where did you get that hourglass thing?"

"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies... I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But...Harry, I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

Harry stared at her shadowy face. Ignoring the fact she was messing with the fabric of time and space just so she could take more classes.

"If we're three hours back, and we're just going down to Hagrid's... we save Buckbeak... we ride the Hippogriff up to the tower window... and Sirius gets away on Buckbeak" Harry said urgently.

"Thats brilliant! I think we're clear... lets go!" she said, whilst Harry wondered why she sounded so surprised he'd come up with a good idea.

* * *

><p>All in all, their plan went rather well, they succeeded in getting buck-beak free and watched and waited as they went through the tunnel to the Whomping willow.<p>

They moved out of the way as Lupin ran into the woods, the earlier versions of them following after him, and went back towards Hagrids cabin. It gave them a very abstract view of his fight with Lupin, all they could see was dust, falling trees, him leaping over tree-tops and at one point a Wolf shooting toward the ground.

"Harry... how did you do that?" Hermione murmured faintly.

"I don't know... it was me... but not me... it was like i was watching someone else do all those things... maybe it was... survival instinct... i don't know and quite frankly i'm not sure if i want to know" He replied just as faintly.

"Don't worry Harry, no matter what it was, me and Ron will stick behind you all they way."

Harry smiled at her before sobering. "We should go towards the lake, we won't interfere we just need to watch to know when to get Sirius"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>And there were the dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake... They were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank... He wouldn't have to get near them...<p>

Harry began to run. He had no thought in his head except his father (he was sure he'd seen him save them)... If it was him... if it really was him... he had to know, had to find out...

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver, his own attempts at a Patronus-

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him, any moment now...

"Come on!" he muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on-"

But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear but no one was coming to help this time...

And then it hit him, he understood. He hadn't seen his father, he had seen himself...

Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! "he yelled, and out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver creature.

It was round and had four large horns, its whole body and head just one round shape, it had stubby hind legs and thick forearms which it used run on akin to a primate, it had a crown in the middle of its horns, and a thick fat tail topped with an arrow shape.

It charged the Dementors... Now it was bounding around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness... They were gone.

It turned back towards him, he noticed it had huge eyes and a large nose similar to a dogs, a huge wickedly curved mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and a big lolling tongue.

It bounded in a casual gait across towards him. That was when he realised, it was a Hobgoblin, a king of hobgoblins to be specific, and it had swirling patterns all over it in varying shades of silver.

As his trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished. Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard hooves behind him, he whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward him, dragging Buckbeak behind her.

"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just saved all our lives...," said Harry a little frustrated with her. "Get behind here, behind this bush, I'll explain."

Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again. "Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"

"Harry, I can't believe it... You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, very advanced magic."

"I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it... Does that make sense?"

she nodded vaguely before saying, "Look at Snape!"

They watched as Snape levitated them all back to the castle.

"Now all we do is wait" Harry muttered.

* * *

><p>They didn't have to wait too long, Macnair was soon seen running to get the dementors, and they mounted Buckbeak and flew up to the tower.<p>

"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

Hermione tried Alohamora but it wouldn't budge, Harry leaned over, grasped the edge of the window on tore it from the wall.

The window hung loose, meekly hanging on by one hinge.

Black picked up his jaw and climbed through the window. Once he was seated they flew to the west battlement and jumped off leaving Sirius on the Hippogriff.

"Thank you... you clearly are your fathers son" he said before He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more... The Hippogriff took off into the air... He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them... then a cloud drifted across the moon... They were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this chapter was my longest to date, like i said a the top of this rather long page, thanks for reading!<strong>

**What did you think of my first proper fight scene?**

**please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again!**

**I appreciate the sword suggestions, but i had to Google Ascalon and Caliburn, i drew a complete blank on them... i'm assuming you mean the ones from high school DxD, because i really have no idea... i'm assuming it was them because it would be ironic if he had holy swords... no idea what they do either for that matter... i'm still leaning towards Senbonzakura, but i think I'll change how the sword looks in its sealed state other than that i think it would work because it references plants but is still pretty awesome and really cool, just because demon swords are exactly what they say on the tin and are sentient, bleach swords just make sense, i liked the gauntlet idea but i'm a sword person (i really like swords, they're awesome and people who use them are really really awesome) and i want Rin to teach him... ****  
><strong>

**About the animal form, I decided to switch them around, his demon form will be a king cobra because demon forms are so far rather small (like the dog and the hamster) but his animagus form will be a Maned wolf (because its a cool animal that hardly anybody knows of and the others just didn't seem to fit as well as this one).**

**Oh, and thanks for the blood ritual idea that solves my problem of Rin outliving shiemi and harry outliving Luna! XD**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

They made it back just in time before Professor Dumbledore locked the door, they hurried inside and got back to their beds before Madam Pomfrey noticed.

"What-what happened?" Ron groaned suddenly. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "You explain," Harry said, helping himself to some more chocolate.

They were released the next day at Noon, it was almost deserted, most of the students had gone to hogsmeade to make use of the (rarely seen in Scotland) sunshine. Him, Ron and Hermione went to sit by the lake.

That was when a teary but extremely happy Hagrid came over to tell them Buckbeak escaped (they thought they'd pretended not to know about it already rather well), and also informed them that Snape had announced at breakfast that Lupin was a Werewolf and because of that Lupin had resigned.

Harry went to see him, more to apologize for last night than anything else.

When he got there, the door was already open, Lupin had been looking at the Map and saw him coming.

"Professor... i'm sorry about... ya know..." He stammered.

"Its alright Harry, besides if you hadn't done what you did, Padfoot could be dead by now."

"But.. I..."

"No, Harry it wasn't your fault, and besides... I'm assuming you don't know what's going on..."

Harry shook his head, "I really have no clue, Madam Pomfrey doesn't either... it was weird... like i was doing it but at the same time i wasn't, like i was watching someone else in control... what i do know is that it only happened because i completely lost control when i saw you about to bite Padfoot... i really wish i did know... because i highly doubt its some mutation thing like out of X-men or something else ridiculously stupid..."

"What's the X-men?" Lupin queried, completely bewildered.

Harry just face palmed and muttered "Doesn't matter"

Lupin later gave him back the Invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map, then Dumbledore showed up to tell Lupin his carriage was ready.

Dumbledore also talked about what had happened last night, he tried to say it was a good thing he'd spared Peter because Peter would owe him but Harry still thought he should have let them kill the rat or done it himself.

* * *

><p>Nobody at Hogwarts knew what had happened that night except that Sirius and Buckbeak had escaped. There were many wild theories on the matter but none any where near to the truth. The End of the year was fast approaching and none wanted to stay more than Harry, especially because he'd come so close to leaving the Dursleys forever, going back was extra hard this year, he had briefly considered running away, but where would he go? and so it was with a heavy heart that Harry boarded the Hogwarts express headed back to London.<p>

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now-"

"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year..."

Ron ignored her. "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.  
>"Yeah... I bet the Dursley's would be pleased to let me come... especially after what I did to Aunt Marge... and the earthquake."<p>

The train journey continued on with a few games of exploding snap before they heard tapping on the window, it was a letter from Sirius.

It also had enclosed a slip of parchment that gave him permission to go to Hogsmeade next year.

So all in all he felt a lot better than when he'd got on the train.

Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. It was still clutched tightly in his hand as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, and when Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in greeting, his worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.

"I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Harry as Harry bid him and Hermione good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.

"What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another-"

"It's not," said Harry slyly. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes, I have," said Harry, letting a small smirk cross his lips. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though... keep up with my news... check if I'm happy..."

And, smirking widely at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.

* * *

><p>He was so far wrong about it being a better summer than the last one, Dudley was now so overweight that his school was forcing him on a diet, and Aunt Petunia said that they all had to follow it for 'support', so all in all Harry was not particularly happy. As well as that there had been a lot of random demons in the area, and way more coal tar than there used to be, he knew you couldn't see demons unless you'd received temptaint or you had magic and it started maturing (usually around the same time you went to a magic school, even then you still can't see some until much later on, it really depends on the person) but it still made him uneasy that there were that many around some completely normal place like Privet drive pretty far from any city. He'd considered contacting the ministry using Hedwig, surely it wasn't normal for there to be this many demons or magical creatures around, surely it was their job to deal with this, but what if unconsciously... it was his fault?... what then? that was what stopped him, he just had an inking it had to do with him, why else would they be congregating there he was the only one who could even see them for miles.<p>

He had so far been back home for three days, Some Hobgoblins had been causing havoc and whilst it was kinda funny (especially when they got all four of Vernon's tyres), he was worried it would escalate or attract more demons, or worse, bigger demons. He'd even seen a Delkap (A relatively low-level demon possessing trees and grass, but on rare occasions it can charm humans and turn villainous.) Luckily it was in a less populated area, where humans weren't likely to come across it, because whilst they had briefly heard about them in DADA there was said to be no way to stop them (unless you had the True Cross Order on speed dial), it seemed to get rather excited when he walked past it so he avoided the area like the plague. In areas of dense magical energy Demons don't show up unless summoned or brought there unless they are a rather high level because the lower levels just don't like the magic in the air (where as the high levels love it), so he'd never encountered a situation like this.

He sighed, he'd only been back a few days and already things were not going his way, he mused as he walked towards home.

He heard a scream and whipped round, eyes wide, it was coming from an alley in between two empty lots. He was currently about 5 blocks away from Privet Drive.

He ran towards it and drew his wand, heart pounding in his chest, it was nearly dark, and the sun was setting... 'what the hell is going on now?'

That was when he saw it, it was a massive collective entity of coal tar... Harry stared in shock, it was advancing towards some young lady, who had a large gash on one shoulder, and was crouched by the wall of the alley, staring up a it with terrified eyes.

He shakily went to raise his wand. To do what he didn't know, but he had to do something, maybe a stunner would work...

BANG! BANG! shots rang out and he felt something fly past him, they impacted with the Coal tar and it let out an animalistic shriek as parts of it disintegrated.

BANG! another shot, and the coal tar dissipated. Two men in long black coats with scarf's covering their mouths ran past him to the woman and began treating the wound.

Another person jumped down from the top of the building, and landed lightly in-front of him, his cape flaring as he did.

He had a white top hat, ringed with pale purple and and pink. He was carrying a pink odd shaped umbrella. He was wearing an all white suit, black shoes and purple gloves, with a white cape over the top, but what shocked Harry was his hair... it was purple.

"Sir, the problem has been dealt with, and we will have transport ready to take the woman to hospital soon, what about the boy?" one of the masked men said.

Harry briefly considered running, he knew enough about the True Cross exorcists (ran by the Vatican) to know their badge when he saw it, he was not only a wizard but he had theorized he was what was attracting all of these demons to the area. 'Dammit'

"I'll explain everything to him, you know the drill, after all our meeting's over, all we were doing was heading to the airport, its a private jet it'll wait" The purple haired man answered, his subordinates sweat dropped at how casually he said that.

Said purple Haired man turned around and gave Harry a good look at his green eyes and strange purple bangs that fell down to a pink polka dot ascot, But the man had taken a step back and his eyes had widened to rather epic proportions.

'please tell me these exorcists don't know about the whole boy-who-lived thing?' Harry thought, painfully aware that whilst his hair had grown quite a bit (it now reached between his shoulder blades) it still didn't cover his scar, his hair just didn't grow in the right way to cover it no matter how he parted it.

The man still just stared with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephisto point of view<strong>

I turned around, expecting to see a rather frightened teenager who would need the usual explanation as he had obviously been able to see the coal tar and would then be sent home told not to mention it to anyone else because they'll think he's crazy... But what he got was a Wizard, with wand in hand, his eyes moved from the wand and up to look at the boy and he was quite sure he nearly had a heart attack.

Stood there in the alley way was someone who could easily pass as his younger brothers twin, he had Emerald green hair (lighter towards the top), it was rather long and mainly straight but some of it stuck out at odd angles at the front, and he had shining green eyes ringed with cyan around the pupil. He was dressed plainly in jeans and t-shirt and looked about 14-15. He looked so much like Amaimon for a second he was positive his brother had switched human vessels and it was in the middle of changing to suit his actual appearance (whilst demons could stop that from happening neither he nor amaimon liked to do so, preferring to look as they naturally do), before he remembered his brother was a very different person than the apathetic green haired irritant of 35 years ago, before he was banished, he might have returned 13 years ago, but it was not the same person who came back.

**flash-back**

_"Ah, it seems the estranged son returns" Satan mused to his second eldest son, "I had expected his mortal life to be a little bit longer than this"_

_Suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet, as a pained howl split the air, filled with anger, hatred and sorrow._

_Mephisto's eyes widened in shock before he took off running down the corridors of the palace intent on getting outside, his father was just behind him, who knew what was wrong with him, neither had ever heard him sound this pained and contrary to popular belief they did all care about their family, the shaking did little to bother them, far to used to his earthquakes by now._

_Their footsteps reverberated around the lonely passage ways, as they neared the palace gates the demons guarding it threw them open. They ran through with out stopping following the cries of the 7th strongest demon king._

_When they came across him they noticed all of the other demon kings were already stood nearby, unmoving, merely staring in shock at their youngest brother (not counting Rin and Yukio) as they neared them they saw why._

__Amaimon was on his knee's screaming his pain to the world as thick tears ran down his face.__

__Mephisto was the one who usually ended up fixing whatever issues his brothers had (because the eldest Lucifer didn't really care much) so he walked forward ignoring the quaking ground and placed a hand on Amaimon's shoulder.__

__Amaimon whipped round to face him, suddenly noticing the others, he ignored Mephisto and faced their father, the tears still running thick and fast down his face, he stood.__

__"its... your fault... all your... fault" he muttered over and over.__

__"Amaimon what's wrong-" Mephisto tried to ask.__

__"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" their brother screamed and leapt towards Satan claws raised. __

__Iblis and Egyn lunged forward to stop him, "Get it together! think about what your doing!"__

__"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT... THEY DIED BECAUSE YOU SEALED MY POWERS... THEY DIED AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screeched over and over.__

__The others looked on helplessly as he stopped struggling, and fell back onto his knees. Never had they seen him this broken.__

__ Mephisto rushed over, "What's wrong? we can't help if you won't tell us" he said urgently.__

__"They died... they died... and i could do nothing!" He snarled bitterly.__

__Eventually he managed to tell them about the wizarding war and Lily and Harry, and how voldemort had come for them and he'd died and saw that madman walk after his family.__

__Mephisto nodded to Astaroth, he didn't even need to ask, the silver haired demon vanished and went to Assiah to check in-case they'd made it.__

__Amaimon had stopped crying but instead just sat there with his eyes glazed over, he seemed so lost.__

__Mephisto picked him up and carried him into the Palace for once his face was set in a grim line, the others followed, when got to the throne room they placed him on the floor, he sat up against the wall, limply. And they waited...__

__Astaroth returned soon after, he said quietly to the others "the woman's body was still there, i was going to grab it, so we could give her a proper burial but someone was coming so i had to leave, i couldn't see the child's body but half the nursery was caved in, there'd been some kind of explosion, it centred from where the crib was, either the body was completely destroyed or it was buried in the rubble" __

__They all looked at Amaimon in pity, Satan walked over knelt down besides the earth king and placed his clawed hand lightly on his head, Amaimon raised his eyes to look at him, the others tensed expecting another violent outburst, but all the earth king did was start to cry again.__

__"i was too weak... i was too weak... to protect them..."__

__Amaimon, the Earth king, 7th strongest of Satan's full-blooded demon sons, cried into his fathers shirt.__

* * *

><p><em><em>It had taken a full year for Amaimon to come out of his depression over their deaths, but even then the other demon kings were sad to note he was not the same, he was no longer the curious, eternally bored, candy lover they had all known for so long, all he wanted to do was train. When asked why he said it was because he wanted to be strong enough to never lose anything again.<em>_

__He rose through the ranks of the demon kings, he became third strongest in just three years since Lily's and Harry's death, yet he was not happy with this and kept training until he'd collapse from exhaustion every day.__

__All of his kin, the earth demons could feel his sadness and his pain, and they lost their vigour and life and became quiet and apathetic to the world around them.__

__Eventually (seven years after their passing) Satan ordered his son to earth, hoping that Mephisto and the wonders of the human world would bring him out it, it didn't, he even pledged allegiance to the exorcists gaining the same rank as Mephisto; Honorary Knight, when the Vatican asked his reasons for joining them he had stated: "When demons attack humans it makes other humans feel helpless despair does it not? the feeling that you can't do anything and are just forced to watch and pick up the pieces when its over... that despair should not have to be felt by anyone!" he had said it with such conviction, and passion the Vatican did not question it much and stationed him to work under his brother Mephisto at the Tokyo Branch of exorcists (to first prove his trustworthiness). They knew he'd spent time as a human and something happened but they didn't know the full story, all they knew was he'd done a complete 180 on his personality and really turned around.____  
><em>_

__Afterwards he'd even made it up with the other exorcists (who had been the exwire____s that he'd attacked once, who were now 36, and fully fledged exorcists) and him and Rin had actually started to act like brothers, Yukio was less eager but Rin understood the feeling that some ones death was your fault and so him and Amaimon got on very well this time around.__

__The only time you could see the old Amaimon nowadays was when he'd tilt his head curiously at certain things humans say or do and when he'd walk around with a lollipop in his mouth.__

__To be honest it changed the other kings as well, to watch one of their youngest brothers fall so far into depression, his despair was like a fog and it spread through the palace, crushing their hopes and driving pain into their hearts whenever Amaimon woke up screaming from a nightmare about that Halloween.__

**End flash-back**

Mephisto shook of thoughts of his brother, and looked at the kid in-front of him.

"I'm sure your a bit shaken, and its dark already why don't i walk you home kid? evidently due to the wand you know what just happened but still must be quite a shock to see in person"

"Okay..." the currently nameless kid muttered.

"Where do you live?"

"N-Number 4, Privet Drive" He stammered.

"Come on then!" Mephisto said in sing-song voice, as he walked off, swinging his arms as he did.

* * *

><p>Harry hurried after the white-clad purple haired man, that reminded him of a Clown.<p>

"So kid how old are ya? and an even better question: What's your name?" He asked, as they were walking casually down the street, leaving the other Exorcists behind.

"14"

"Oh, tall for a 14 year old... aren't ya? but I asked your name"

The boys next words froze his demon soul.

"Harry, Harry Potter"

_Potter._ 'there must be hundreds of Potters... imagining things'.His usual trade-mark wide smile was slipping off his face, and he whipped around startling the green-haired boy.

"Who was your father?" he asked pretending mere curiosity, "'Potter' sounds familiar... maybe I knew him, i'm a lot older than I look, and i know a lot of people" 'Just imagining things... seeing what i want to see, he doesn't look that much like Amaimon...maybe'

"James Potter" he answered.

'No... no... no... can't be... they both died!' "Who was your mother?!" he asked urgently.

"Lily Potter... nee Evans" the kid murmured, uncertainly, surprised by the sudden change in the Clown's demeanour.

"When did they die?" Mephisto asked.

"31st of October, 13 years ago... wait how did you know they died? I never said they'd died" He asked suspiciously.

'we were wrong... oh, dear Satan we were wrong... he's been alive... all these years... and he'd been alive'

* * *

><p><strong>Normal point of view<strong>

"Ein, Zwei, Drei" he called out, snapping his fingers.

Everything stopped around them, the birds above stopped moving, the sun stopped sinking in the sky, the wind stopped blowing and the trees and the grass stopped rustling. Everything froze.

Harry stared around in awe, 'has this man seriously just stopped time?!'

"Your probably wondering why I did that..." The man mused.

Harry nodded meekly.

"Well we have a lot to... Discuss... Right I'll start with introductions... My name is Mephisto Pheles, head of the Tokyo branch of exorcists, and also known as Johann Faust, Principal of true cross academy."

Harry started a little at that, even he'd heard of True Cross academy, it was supposed to be the most prestigious school in the world.

"What few people know however is that my true name is Samael, demon king of space and time"

Harry took two shocked steps backward before tripping and landing on his but. "B-but your an Exorcist..." he said weekly staring up at the most powerful being he had ever met.

"Yes, and they do know about that, i'm just affiliated with them now, have been for 200 years or so."

Harry continued to stare.

"Right, moving on... What do you know about how Demons exist in Assiah (this world)?" The king of time asked as if this was an ordinary question.

"Well they have to possess stuff... right? Anything from dust to Humans, but only more powerful ones can possess a human" Harry eventually muttered, he was unaware his tail had slipped from around his waist and was twitching slightly on the stone walkway behind him. Mephisto smirked when he saw it, 'there's the proof then.'

"Correct... And do you know who the most powerful demons are?" Mephisto asked, an even larger smile than usual replacing his serious demeanour, 'After all finding out your nephew is alive after believing he was dead for 13 years is something to pleased about'

"Satan, the god of demons and the 8 kings... supposedly" Harry stammered, feeling very out of depth.

"Good, that means i have less to explain... i'm judging from the tail, weird stuff has being happening to you lately-" Harry nodded "- well what you probably don't know is that Satan had two more sons than the 8 kings, fraternal twins to be exact, born from a human woman... well one of these other sons got into a fight with Amaimon the King of Earth, are you keeping up so far?" Mephisto said, cheerfully.

Harry merely nodded again.

"Great... now Satan, our father wasn't happy with one of his sons trying to kill another and so he sealed Amaimon's powers and banished him to Assiah to live a mortal life, and he would of course return to Gehenna when this mortal life ended, because with his powers sealed he was just another human, do you see where i'm going with this?"

Harry shook his head, completely bewildered.

Mephisto sighed and looked down at him patronizingly, "Sometimes i forget how stupid children can be... Amaimon was banished into another human vessel because of course sending him with the one he used before would have defeated the objective of the punishment... can you guess who his new host was?"

Harry shook his head again, uncertainly.

"His new vessel was James Potter" Mephisto announced, in his usual eccentric manner, sweeping his hat of his head and spreading his arms wide, cape flaring.

Harry just stared... 'What the HELL? JAMES POTTER WAS... HE WAS...'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS 'VESSEL' WAS JAMES POTTER?" Harry shouted getting back up of the floor, and glaring up at the six foot tall man. Tail lashing.

"Exactly what i said, the actual James Potter would have died at just three days old, he had a heart defect you see, you would never had existed, he'd have never gone to hogwarts or met lily, you would never have been born" Mephisto stated calmly.

"But... but..." Harry stammered, "Thats impossible I can't be... Half-demon... that's ridiculous... there's no way this... Amaimon guy can be my father... its just not possible..."

"Well, haven't you noticed strange things lately, minor earth shaking, being stronger than you should be maybe... and all these demons, they might not have known who you were but they could tell you had power and were attracted to it... Amaimon is your true Father, if even Satan can have human children then its easy for someone like Amaimon to have as well"

Harry realised it did make a lot of sense, and explained the super fight with Lupin as a werewolf, before realising something else, "IF AMAIMON IS REALLY MY FATHER THEN WERE IS HE? I'VE SPENT THE LAST THIRTEEN YEARS LIVING WITH THE DURSLEY'S WHO HATE ME AND THINK I'M A FREAK!"

Mephisto's eyes widened in shock at that, but harry wasn't finished yet.

"WHERE WAS HE WHEN HIS BEST FRIEND, SIRIUS BLACK, WENT TO AZKABAN FOR A CRIME HE DIDN'T COMMIT?, WHERE WAS HE WHEN EVERYONE THOUGHT I'D OPENED THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS?, WHERE WAS HE WHEN I NEARLY DIED FIGHTING A BASILISK?, WHERE WAS HE WHEN I FACED VOLDEMORT AGAIN IN MY FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS?... TELL ME!" Harry roared, the ground beneath them cracked and bucked.

Harry broke then, tears falling down his face, "Did he hate me? was i not good enough?... why'd he stay away? if i'm really his son... was he disappointed in me and so he didn't bother coming back"

Mephisto sighed and placed a hand on his nephews shoulder, "No, he was so happy he and lily had you... but when he came back to Gehenna after he 'died' he just wasn't the same, he was broken... still is really... we lost our brother that day, it was someone else who came back... we sent Astaroth to check if either of you made it, we found your mothers body, but with the damage to the crib and nursery we assumed that there was no body to find of yours, we all thought you'd died"

Harry looked at him sharply, "My... father... thinks i'm dead?"

"Yes, the exorcists prefer to have nothing to do with Witches and Wizards, so we don't keep up with their news just as much as they don't with ours, we had no way of knowing you'd actually survived evidently this is a mistake, its time we get more involved, in-fact I'll be pitching it to the Vatican as soon as possible"

"But... but... where is he?... we've got to tell him... i have to see him-" Harry stammered.

"How soon can you be ready to leave?" Mephisto interrupted.

"20 minutes maybe" he answered automatically, before realising what had been asked "wait... what? leave?"

"Of course, Amaimon joined the exorcist order and is currently stationed at True cross Town, the base of operations for Tokyo, which is where we need to go, I've got a private plan waiting for me at Heathrow"

"I-I-I Don't have a passport" Harry muttered dejectedly.

"I can have that sorted by the time your ready to go" Mephisto said, waving off his concerns.

Harry stuttered for a few more seconds before bursting out with "When can we leave? How long will it take to get there? what about the language i don't speak Japanese? what will i say to him-"

"Whoa, whoa kid slow down... we can leave as soon as your ready, it will take roughly twelve hours, most people speak English anyway because its a mandatory language in schools and we can teach you Japanese (demons can pick things like that up a lot easier), and don't worry about explanations because I'll deal with it"

Harry calmed down and re-wrapped his tail around his waist, "I can be ready to leave in 15-20 minutes depending on the attitudes of my...'Relatives' " he spat the last word out with no small amounts of disgust.

"I'll explain the situation to them, well not the truthful version, and you can return 1 to 2 weeks before hogwarts starts to get your school stuff"

"Ein, Zwei, Drei" He called and snapped his fingers again, everything started up again, as if it was a DVD placed on pause, Harry stared around, his jaw dropping as the cracks in the ground disappeared as if they'd never been there.

"Lets go then!" Mephisto called out and Walked off.

Harry hurried after him, a truly happy smile breaking out on his face for the first time since before he'd inflated 'Aunt' Marge.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until they came to number 4 privet drive, it was nearly pitch black now.<p>

The purple haired King of time, knocked on the door loudly, they heard muffled voices and a dark shape was moving behind the glass.

It was Vernon who opened the door, "What do you want at this time of night, we don't want whatever your selling"

"No, No you misunderstand me, i'm here about your Nephew" Mephisto said as he yanked Harry in-front of him by the back of his t-shirt. Harry glared at him.

"What's the boy done now?" Vernon said gruffly.

"Nothing I assure you, but this would be better discussed inside" Mephisto said cheerily, the narrowing of his eyes was the only indication that he was fighting the urge to rip the fat man's throat out for speaking about his (recently re-discovered) nephew like that.

Vernon gruffly agreed and led them through to the kitchen, Indicating the white-clad man should sit whilst he went to get Petunia.

When they came back in and sat down, looking very much like there were other things they'd rather be doing, Mephisto propped his head up on his arm.

"The reason I am here is simple, I was James Potters second cousin, and I have recently discovered he had a son, we weren't very close but family is family after all, I am here to offer Harry a place in the summer classes at my school, you see my name is Johann Faust the principal of True Cross Academy-" The Dursley's drew in shocked gasps at that "-and yes I know all about magic, in fact that is the main reason I am here, you see at Hogwarts they do not offer any of the normal classes such as Maths and Science, so in other words Harry will be very behind when he graduates from Hogwarts. That's where I come in, during the summer he can keep up with his regular schooling. He should return 1 to 2 weeks before he's due back at Hogwarts... well, that's that, go get your stuff Harry"

"H-hang on a m-minute we can't afford the tuition fees for True Cross." Vernon stammered.

"That's fine, i'm paying" Mephisto said not even missing a beat. He opened his phone and began speaking in rapid Japanese into it.

Ignoring Vernon's spluttering Harry sprinted out of the room and up the stairs, as soon as he reached his room he began haphazardly throwing things in his trunk, he let Hedwig out and told her to stay with his friends because he thought there was no way she'd be able to fly all the way to Japan, when he was done he raced downstairs and dumped his stuff by the door. He then walked into the kitchen as calmly as he could, whilst he felt like bursting with excitement.

"Ready to go?" Mephisto asked, Harry nodded "Good, your passport's sorted, and a cars coming"

Harry marvelled at how fast he'd managed that.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP!<p>

"There's the car... lets go" Mephisto said, Harry hurried after him, leaving the still shell-shocked Dursley's behind.

Once they were outside Mephisto sighed, "What awful humans..."

Harry merely nodded and jogged after the king of time who due to being 6"5 could walk sedately and cover a long distance very quickly.

* * *

><p>It takes roughly 1 hour 20 minutes to get to central London from Surrey.<p>

It was mainly spent in silence broken only by Mephisto's humming, Harry was silently begging that this wasn't some elaborate dream that he'd wake up from in an hour or so... it all seemed so surreal.

Not only was his real father alive, but he was a demon king and currently an Exorcist. Plus Harry was going to be staying at the most prestigious school in the world, while he meets his father. It was a lot to take in, especially in just one day.

"Um... what do I actually call you?" Harry asked timidly.

Mephisto smirked at him, "Confusing isn't it?... you can call me Mephisto or Uncle or both... don't really mind, as long as its not Samael" He said the last bit with distaste.

Harry nodded and they fell back into silence.

* * *

><p>When Harry saw the private jet he very nearly face vaulted, it was mainly white but it had pink and purple polka dots on it and the inside was similarly decorated.<p>

'this will definitely take some getting used to' Harry mused.

It was a rather long flight, 11 hours and 50 minutes. At first Mephisto spent it getting the story of how he'd survived from Harry until Harry fell asleep 2 hours in and didn't wake until there was only 20 minutes left, his hair was consequently stuck up vertically on one side, Mephisto laughed at his attempts to get it back under control, whilst Harry scowled.

It was about 3 o'clock when they arrived in Tokyo.

When they got off the plane there was a Pink limousine waiting for them, 'I will never understand his tastes' Harry thought vehemently.

It was a short drive to True Cross Town, this wasn't spent in silence, Harry spent it grilling his uncle for information on the Exorcists and demons, now he wasn't tired or entirely shell-shocked his curiosity was insatiable.

"we should be able to see the town any minute now" Mephisto said suddenly cutting off another question.

He was right... Harry's mouth dropped open, it was immense... it was built up as if on a mountain surrounded by a water on most sides only able to accessed by bridges, and by Train, much of the True Cross town seemed to defy gravity and it was massive, there was architecture from all across the globe, towers and spires stretching up to the heavens, there was a humongous forest on one side that seemed to blend with the buildings and creep up towards the top, the entire structure was a mass of so many colours, and shapes that just seemed impossible. It was incredibly intricate and he couldn't believe it wasn't kept up with magic, he thought the Weasley's house was bad for breaking the laws of physics but this was on a whole other level entirely...

"Wow..." he said faintly, transfixed by the sight of the town.

Mephisto laughed at him again.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they had reached and crossed the bridge heading into the town, Harry still had his head practically pressed against the window desperately trying to take in all of the town.<p>

At the checkpoint the exorcists checked the car and let them through, doing a double take at Harry obviously thinking he was Amaimon, before getting a better look.

As they drove through the town Harry marvelled at all the different sights, whist Mephisto was wondering how exactly they were going to phrase their current predicament to his little brother and creating schemes to get custody of his Nephew from those... people... Amaimon was going to flip when he finds out who his son is living with, Mephisto sighed.

* * *

><p>They walked swiftly through the halls and epic passage ways, Harry desperately trying to look at every thing at once, Mephisto scowling at the thought of the 'pleasant' conversation he would soon have with his brother, he needed to word it so his brother didn't lose his head and break something or some things, and cost him thousands in repairs.<p>

They reached the room where the exorcists hung out when not on duty. His brothers and some of the other exorcists should be inside, the summer holidays had just begun and so all of the normal students had left, plus all the current exorcist students were in the middle of their exam to become exwires, supervised by many fully fledged exorcists.

"Wait out here" Mephisto instructed.

Harry nodded meekly, the nerves were beginning to set in, and he was getting very worried.

The white clad man grabbed the door handle and opened the door, he steeled himself before walking in.

He spotted the green hair immediately, luckily the person it belonged to was sat on one of the couch's nearest the door, Rin and Yukio were sat with him, along with Bon and Konekomaru.

He walked over, they looked up at him.

"Aniue, how was En... Your trip?" Amaimon asked, Mephisto ignored how for his brother it was still too much for him to say England.

"Eventful..." Mephisto muttered.

"What's happened?" Rin asked "I've never seen you look that serious... Even when Satan tried to take over the world"

Mephisto sighed, "Amaimon..." he got his brothers attention "There's... been a development recently... and before i tell you, I'll warn you to let me finish, before jumping to conclusions-" The green haired demon nodded, sitting up from where he'd been lounging sprawled across a sofa, "-We made a mistake... a big mistake... Amaimon, what you've got to understand is we've never had much contact with the Wizarding society and so we had no way of knowing..."

"What's this about?" Amaimon asked, cutting to the chase.

"Its... about that night" He really didn't have to elaborate on that, Amaimon visibly flinched, "Otouto... Harry survived"

He leapt of the couch, his eyes blazing and fists clenched as he grabbed Mephisto by his polka dot ascot, yanking him down to look him in the eye. "WHAT?"

"He survived, someone got him out before we went to check, they're calling him the boy-who-lived, the Killing curse re-bounded off of him and basically destroyed voldemort"

Amaimon just stared at him, before bursting out "What are we still here for? we've got to find him, he's probably with Padfoot or Remus, We've got to see him, explain... we need to go NOW!"

"I already found him" Mephisto continued ignoring Amaimons incredulous look "On the way back from the meeting we came across a demon attack and he was stood right there, Wizarding Wand and all, he looks a lot like you..."

"Well if you know where he is lets go get him!" Rin said jumping up.

"He's already here... YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" he called out.

* * *

><p>Harry heard his uncle calling him, and put a trembling hand on the door handle, he turned it, and pushed open the door.<p>

His eyes were instantly drawn to the figure with green hair so much alike his, the person in question looked about 18-20 and had bright Cyan eyes, he was an average height of 5"8 and was wearing a brown-ish, burgundy coat with bone crosses and buttons that was ripped at the ends, adorned with the classic Exorcist badge on the right side, over a white waist coat, yellow tie and stripy shirt, with green arm warmers. He had just released Mephisto from his iron grip.

'so this is my father... my true one...'

He walked slowly over, painfully aware everyone else in the Room who he didn't actually know were watching the exchange with interest.

"Harry..." the green haired man mumbled.

Harry looked at him, and eyes widened in shock when he was suddenly pulled into what most people would consider a bone-crushing hug. He buried his face in his father chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Harry... i'm so sorry... i didn't know you were..." He broke off sounding choked.

"your here now that's what's important..." Harry mumbled. They stood like that for a minute or so.

Eventually he was released, but Amaimon still kept one hand on his shoulder, as if to make sure he wasn't a dream or Hallucination that would disappear the moment he let go.

"Have you been with Padfoot?" He asked.

"No... Sirius was framed for selling you and mum out to voldemort, everyone thought he was the secret keeper and that he killed Peter Pettigrew alongside of 13 muggles"

Amaimon stared in shock, "Did Alice Longbottom or Remus take you in then?" he asked, filling away the stuff about Sirius for later.

"No, Dumbledore put me with the Dursley's" Harry said somewhat hesitantly.

"WHAT?... THE DURSLEY'S?... I'LL KILL DUMBLEDORE! what was he thinking? those pathetic stupid muggles of all people... why? and what's happened since then, how was living with them? and what's this boy-who-lived stuff about?"

'this is going to take i while...' Harry thought, as he began to explain...

* * *

><p><strong>we finally get to the important stuff! at last! well... more interesting stuff.<strong>

**thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! XD**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**I got some more answers for you: Voldemort won't catch harry off guard he'll get Cedric instead and just make do with what he's got, originally I was going to have Voldemort still get harry and consequently end up with partial demon blood so he could summon demons and stuff, but I decided against it he'll use creatures like vampires, inferi, zombies, werewolf's and other creatures like that, the horcruxes will be better protected though to make it more interesting.**

**Amaimon and Mephisto find out about the horcrux in the scar after that dream of Harry's where Voldemort kills that muggle in little hangleton, they know its a soul piece and in True Cross style they exorcise it, but they don't know that its called a Horcrux or that voldemort has more... yet.**

**Harry will stop Luna from being bullied at some point fourth year, instead of meeting on the train fifth year, and so he eventually asks her to the ball.**

**As well as the classic wand and a sword (he'll be using senbonzakura) and he'll also use dual pistols.**

**And harry will get some serious training and learn how to totally kick a**, and he will be an awesome exorcist, fourth year is gonna be awesome.**

**Someone made a very good point in the reviews, the demon forms are so far non threatening so the king cobra won't work, I'm just going to make him a hamster like Amaimon because Its just simpler.**

**for his training, I'll only include the important parts like first lessons then I'll flash back where i need to fourth year, just so its more interesting and there's not loads of repeated stuff. **

**Like I said, thanks for all the support, you guys are awesome!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

When Harry had finally finished telling this Father and Uncles the whole story Amaimon was ready to rip dumbledore and the Dursley's limb from limb (for incompetence and child cruelty respectively), and apparently there would be a queue because Mephisto, Rin and Yukio would be right behind him. Bon and Koneko looked surely tempted as well.

"So Sirius escaped from Azkaban and is now on the run, correct?" Mephisto asked, trying to steer the Dursley's out of the conversation before one of them did something stupid.

"Yeah, where the hell he is i don't know, because he's worried about the birds being intercepted"

"Dumbledore should have suggested the use of Veritasium or a Pensieve it would easily have proved that he was innocent" Amaimon said, chewing on his long black nail.

"What are they?" Harry asked curiously.

"A truth serum and a memory viewer" Mephisto answered.

"Oh... wait, why could Dumbledore suggest that?"

"He's chief warlock of the Wizengamot, he's sort of like an impartial judge with a lot of power... that on top of the influence he already has besides that he could easily see to it that Sirius got a fair trail"

"But then... why didn't he?"

"Don't know... maybe he was positive that Sirius was the traitor, people like that are so often believed and told to be correct all the time that sometimes they forget that they can still make mistakes" Amaimon said thoughtfully.

"Didn't know you could be so wise" Rin laughed, the green haired man glared at him.

"But he's supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time... how could he mess up something that bad?"

"Wise words of warning there is always someone better" Mephisto said.

Harry tilted his head slightly, thinking, before nodding and then yawning widely, showing off his fangs.

"Its time some one gets to bed" Amaimon said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>With that they went their separate ways, the exorcists to their own accommodations, and Amaimon and Mephisto led them to Mephisto's mansion.<p>

"This is where you live!?" Harry burst out, upon seeing the Knights of True Cross top level; Johann Faust's mansion.

It was a massive complex of connected buildings in an Italian style, there were three huge square towers towards the back each topped with a dome and a steeple, the main one had a cross at the very tip. It was kind of Gothic there were black accents decorating it with crosses everywhere. They were currently stood in a large courtyard with a immense sized fountain. It was at the very top of the True Cross Town, the road up to it spiralled around the Town, it must be the most easily defend-able position in the whole place, you could see around for miles.

"Why yes of course" Mephisto quipped in his usual excited tone.

"It is rather impressive isn't it?" Amaimon said.

"Just a bit" Harry said "Do you two just live here by yourselves?"

"Well yeah, we've got servants who work here by day of course" Amaimon answered.

"Oh, of course" Harry replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Inside it was just as Harry expected as soon as he saw the mansion, it was very grandiose and impressive, it even had crystal chandeliers, Marble floors and dark hardwood furniture. They had a quick tour of the most important places before heading to the corridors where the main bedrooms are. He nearly did a double take when they passed Mephisto's room though, it was full to the brim with merchandise (that he was later told was from anime, Mephisto looked ready to have a heart attack when he said he didn't know what it was, as soon as he found out though he was quickly hooked), his fathers room was filled with plants in various sized pots, and more merchandise, but one wall was covered in bladed weapons. His room was next door, it had a huge king sized bed and a massive wardrobe among the other usual furniture, what was unusual though was the massive flat screen TV on one side of the room in-front of a large couch.<p>

Normally this would have dropped his jaw but he was too tired.

"Well this is your room... and don't worry about your so called family, you probably won't ever have to go back to the Dursley's after this year, we'll fix it" Mephisto said as he left.

"Get some rest we'll talk in the morning" Amaimon said departing with a hug.

"Okay..." he answered with a yawn.

His bed felt like he was sleeping on clouds, it was incredibly soft, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>He was awoken by knocking on his door.<p>

"Wha?" he mumbled.

He heard the door creak open, and soft footsteps walk towards him.

"Your as bad as your father" Mephisto commented as he looked at Harry completely sprawled out across the bed, and raising a very bleary eye up at him.

"Well up and at em, we've got important things to discuss this morning, its half past ten already, we'll see you in the Kitchen"

"Okay" he mumbled.

Mephisto laughed slightly as he walked out to wake Amaimon and to tell him to go get Rin and Yukio.

* * *

><p>Harry grumbled as he got up, he hadn't even noticed last night but he'd slept in his clothes, he was pleased to find the wardrobe nearly full and once again marvelled at his uncles planning ability's as everything was the correct size.<p>

He put on jeans and a baseball t-shirt before walking out to find his father and uncle.

He was very glad that Hogwarts layout was much more complicated or he'd have never memorized the way down to the foyer and then to the kitchen, (which was ridiculously large).

Amaimon, Mephisto, and Yukio were already seated at a long table, Rin was cooking alongside of what he was positive was a demon.

"Oh, there you are Harry, good... oh and this is Ukobach-" the little purple and white demon with Rin waved at him "- what we've got to discuss is your future living arrangements, the only way to get you out of custody of your 'relatives' is to arrange it with your ministry of magic who will of course fix it with the Japanese ministry (who will be ecstatic to have you in there country) but we all know that the British ministry will not let go of you that easily, you being the... what was it?... BWL, however there is one other way that will also prevent any nasty surprises from the Vatican at a later date... its rather simple, you become an exorcist for the Knights of True Cross, they are rather more open to the Half-bloods after Rin and Yukio not to mention your Father and Uncle are already Exorcists with a rather high rank, which opens the door for you... you see you become an Exorcist get tons of training and you can basically take on anything all guns blazing... as an Exorcist of the True cross you are exempt from most ordinary rules and the Vatican can easily go over the heads of the Ministry and assign custody to Johann Faust, AKA me."

"So... to get away from the Dursley's forever all i have to do is become an Exorcist?... what about the whole wizard thing? i thought Exorcists don't like them..." Harry said.

"Yes, they don't like the fact that wizards can see most if not all demons and know that they attack mundane humans but do nothing to stop them or interfere, all they do is go around erasing memories... when you get a Witch or in this case Wizard who actually wants to learn to deal with demons and help others then they are welcomed with open arms as magic can become very useful, in-fact the current paladin can use a fair bit of magic and learned to do it wandlessly... of course not many spells effect any kind of demons above low-level but it is rather useful for menial tasks and the very low levels without wasting bullets."

"Okay... where do i sign up?" he said cheerfully, as Rin and Ukobach set plates full of a traditional Japanese breakfast in-front of them.

After Amaimon had shown him how to use the chopsticks, Mephisto said, "we'll use one of the special doors and go directly to the Vatican and get you put into the training program already as an Esquire or Exwire (depending on what you call it), skipping Page entirely because of course you can do a fair bit of magic and are still in training for that (the Patronus charm will get us a lot brownie points) and you fought a werewolf and won, you might not have known what you were doing but there is clearly untapped potential there. Its very simple... you stand there and look as innocent as possible, answer questions when asked and I'll do the majority of the talking"

"Sounds good to me" Harry mumbled, as he struggled with the chopsticks.

"You'll be fine, they let me be one, and I once broke in the Vatican and got right to the main council chambers, injuring i don't know how many exorcists in the process and they still let me in" Amaimon commented whilst fixing how Harry was falling at holding the chopsticks. "And your'll get used to the chopsticks pretty quickly, it just takes a bit at first"

"Well I hope so, this is bloody annoying" Harry snapped glaring at his new eating utensils.

The others just laughed at him.

"What would you like to study in?" Rin asked.

"Huh?" was Harry's intelligent reply.

"Oh, you wouldn't know would you... you see the exorcists are separated into different categories as well as rank, there is: an ordinary Knight; who uses a sword or similar weapon, Dragoon Knight; who uses firearms, a Tamer or Hand Knight; they summon demons to fight for them, an Aria or Chanter Knight; who uses incantations and holy passages to exorcise demons back to Gehenna, or a Doctor or Medic Knight; who are basically field medics" Yukio informed him.

"Oh... can you be more than one?" he asked.

"Of course, me and Aniue just usually fall into the Knight Category because we would cover lots of things if labelled, Yukio is a Dragoon, Aria and Doctor where as Rin is a Knight because he uses a sword" Amaimon answered.

"hmm... Knight with a sword probably, it sounds cool-" he started, "it would be handy for school, your actually allowed to carry swords around, its in the rule book going back to the time of Godric Griffindor, who was an accomplished swordsman" Amaimon interrupted, "Really? that would definitely be handy, but maybe Dragoon too, just in case." Harry continued.

"Sounds like a good set of skills, of course your father will be teaching you to control your natural powers but i'm sure Rin would be willing to teach you the art of swordsmanship and Yukio should have no problem teaching you how to shoot" Mephisto said, just as they were finishing their meal.

"I've got one question though... why do Rin and Yukio look so young, I thought Amaimon was banished when they were 15, so they should be like 49 shouldn't they?" Harry asked, the one question that had been bugging him since he met them.

"Oh... you don't know?... Half-bloods don't age normally, when your powers settle completely around 18-20 you tend to stay like that for a considerable while, some of the mid-class Half-bloods don't start showing ageing until around anywhere between 50 and 100, with us (and subsequently you) being sons (and Grandson respectively) of Satan, the god of demons, we don't know when it will look like we've aged" Rin said.

"Well that kinda sucks... so we can't have really have a relationship with anyone then can we? we'll just outlive them... along with all our friends" Harry muttered.

"Not true. There is a sort of blood ritual that will give whoever you choose to be your mate the same lifespan as you, if you die before them then they start to age in normal years, of course you can't do anything about friends though" Mephisto stated. "Rin did the ritual with Shiemi, a Tamer and Doctor exorcist that you'll probably meet later on... Yukio's not found anyone yet"

"Thanks for telling the kid our love lives" The twins muttered under their breath.

The others just laughed.

* * *

><p>Once breakfast was over Mephisto led Harry towards the door connected to the Vatican, deep in the centre of the True Cross Town. Amaimon followed them.<p>

"I can take care of this myself you know" Mephisto said to his brother, "Don't you have anything to do?"

"No I don't Aniue, besides Harry's my son, this does concern me after all" Amaimon said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I wasn't debating whether it concerned you or not... I was merely stating he'll be fine either way"

"Whatever" his otouto said, Mephisto's eye twitched.

* * *

><p>It was very weird to open one door and it was nearly late afternoon on the other side whilst on your side it was the still morning.<p>

"Odd isn't it?" His Father asked, reading his expression.

"it is a bit... dad" Harry replied stumbling a bit over the 'Dad' part, 'I'm really going to have to get used to that'

Amaimon gave him a small smile, before returning to his usual stoic expression. He grabbed his son's wrist and led him after Mephisto, who had apparently arranged this meeting in advance, because when they got there the whole council of the Grigori was assembled.

Harry started to tremble a bit 'What if this goes wrong?'

Amaimon laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You said this meeting was important Mephisto" One of the ones in the cowls said.

"Yes, we are here to discuss a very important matter about a Wizard-" he was cut off when lots of Exorcists began talking at once wondering what the significance of this was, so he raised his voice "-I know what your thinking, but this Wizard wants to join our order but is still currently enrolled at Hogwarts and our current trainees have already become Exwires, that's not just it though... he's Amaimon's son-" there was an instant uproar, Harry hid slightly behind his Father as everyone began shouting various ways to pleasantly say 'what the hell?!'.

"What do you mean his son? we weren't aware he had a son..." A fairly oldish man with long blonde hair filled with streaks of grey said, he had quite a few wrinkles but still looked very strong.

"Thats the current Paladin, Arthur A Angel." Amaimon whispered to him.

"He wasn't aware either..." Mephisto sighed. "It'll be better if he explains actually"

Amaimon walked forward and after a moments hesitation began to tell them the full story.

* * *

><p>When Amaimon had finished, quite a few members (particularly some of the older members of the Grigori) were looking at him and Harry in something akin to Pity, the others were looking faintly disturbed, not at all happy with this Voldemort character.<p>

"And this... Voldemort is still around?" Angel asked.

"Yes, and no... I stayed out of the Magic world, all I knew was he disappeared... Harry can fill you in better than me"

"Come up here then boy" One of the cowled ones said.

Amaimon stepped down off the podium and Harry walked over timidly, and up to the platform.

"So tell us about voldemort and this... Sirius Black who recently escaped azkaban, the Ministry only saw fit to tell us he'd escaped and nothing else, i assume your better informed" Angel instructed.

Harry gulped before telling them about the philosophers stone and the diary and finally the Dementors, Peter and Sirius.

"So you can produce a Corporeal Patronus?... at 14 that is very impressive, it is a Newt level or higher skill" Angel said approvingly.

"The fact that this was allowed to happen at a school is very disturbing, it is definitely time to get more involved. Also those... defences, during your first year, one of them being a huge chess set... there is a chance it was a set up... considering your this Boy-who-lived, it was more than likely some kind of test" a female voice said from within the cowl of one of the highest members of the Grigori. "If that is the case we really need to watch this Dumbledore, after all you were only eleven"

Harry looked shocked before narrowing his eyes, 'how could dumbledore lie like that?'

"So you want to be an Exorcist?" Angel asked, filing Voldemort, Black and Dumbledore away for later.

"Yeah, I saw Mephisto and two others save this woman from Coal tar entity-thing-" some of the Grigori members laughed at his description of the demon "- We don't learn how to deal with this things, the most we've done at school is Grindylows and I don't even know if that's their proper name, but if, especially in cities, we see demons are we just supposed to walk past and ignore it if someone's hurt by these things... its not right!"

Quite a few members nodded to what he was saying.

One of the Head members, said "I Propose we accept Harry James Potter, the Earth Kings Son, as an Esquire in the Order, he will be trained during the summer and return to school each September, he will have to get mission experience during the summer also... all in favour?"

Nearly every member raised their hands, Harry sighed in Relief.

"On that subject... is there a way we can get young Harry here away from his... mothers relatives" Mephisto asked speaking the last words with disgust.

"Are we missing something?" Angel asked, bewildered.

"Its a classic case of child abuse, he slept in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years and is treated like a slave... we want him out, it should be fairly simple to give custody over to me should it not?" Mephisto said, not beating around the bush, ignoring Harry looking at the ground embarrassed and Amaimon looking ready to march out the door and murder the people in question. Angel narrowed his eyes, and several others let out shocked gasps, or angry growls, it doesn't matter who the kid is, its wrong.

"Did they hit you?" Angel asked. He growled slightly as the rather small for his age boy, who looked a bit underweight, nodded his green shaggy head without looking up.

"They don't like magic" The boy in question muttered.

There was a rather large pause before many began muttering angrily, that was no reason to treat a kid like that, magic or not.

"We will have an Exorcist sort it," The main three Grigori said "if there is nothing else this meeting is adjourned"

* * *

><p>Harry sighed in Relief as soon as he was out the door.<p>

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" Mephisto said cheerily.

"Maybe for you Uncle" Harry said, glaring at him lightly.

"You did fine" Amaimon reassured him, slipping his arm around his son's shoulder. "sure did, kid" Mephisto agreed ruffling his hair.

It was then that they noticed Angel walking towards them.

"Well, i'd like to be the first to Welcome to the Order of True Cross Knights Harry" He said "My name is Arthur A Angel, the Paladin of the Order. It will be good to have more magic users in the Order, especially one skilled enough to produce a Corporeal Patronus Charm at just 14, if your interested in learning wandless Magic next year I can be stationed at True Cross and will be able to teach you at least the basics."

Amaimon and Mephisto stared at Angel in shock, not expecting something like that from the Paladin.

"I'd love to learn Wandless casting, my friend Hermione said it was near impossible, not even Dumbledore's very good at it" Harry said instantly.

Angel laughed at his enthusiasm. "Do you know what you want to be a Meister in yet?"

"Knight and Dragoon, i think"

"What kind of sword will you use?" Angel asked quite interested, "The art of the Sword is somewhat diminished nowadays, it will be good to see more Exorcists taking the Knight path."

"we've got one in mind for him, Demon sword of course, very sentient, we don't know what form it takes yet, the wielder needs to meditate with the sword to link with it and sync with it" Amaimon said.

"Well good luck with your training, oh... and a word of warning, we have recently been informed that the Triwizard tournament is taking place next school year, they've asked for a representative to stay at Hogwarts throughout the year, so there will be minor demons involved. We have yet to decide on who to send but there will be one there... the Tournament used to have too high of a death toll so it was stopped, however now they have started it back up again, the other schools Beaubatons and Durmstrang will be staying at hogwarts also. Judging by your other years you should be exceptionally careful this year"

With that said Angel departed.

"Wow, never would've expected something like that from him of all people" Amaimon said, staring at the spot where the Paladin had stood.

"Maybe he realised how much of a mistake he made with Rin and Yukio and didn't want to repeat it" Mephisto suggested also staring confusedly where he'd stood, Before walking off cape swishing behind him.

The other two hurried after the King of Time and struggled to keep up with his brisk pace.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they were back in True Cross town.<p>

They walked to Mephisto's office, when they were inside, they waited patiently in-front of Mephisto's desk.

"Right, now that's sorted... we discuss your schedule, on weekdays, in the mornings you'll be working on sword fighting and seals with Rin and Miss Shura Kirigakure, in the afternoon you'll work with Yukio on shooting and Demonology, in the evenings I'll teach you languages (starting with Japanese of course), on weekends you'll spend all day with Amaimon training with your powers, and language class as usual, that fine?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, now considering its Sunday you might as well start on your power training... well go on then, I've got tons of paperwork to do" Mephisto said with a sigh.

"Okay Aniue" Amaimon mumbled around the lollipop in his mouth.

He gestured for Harry to follow him and walked out the door, Mephisto raised a hand in Farewell, as he began signing the various documents that littered his desk.

They seemed to wander aimlessly for a while, despite the fact Amaimon knew where he was going, before coming to a large Forest behind the Academy.

"This is the Forest, which has always been left unnamed, during the day time it's perfectly safe however during the night time it is very active with demons... all low level mind you, most are just Greenmen and Hobgoblins however there are also lots of Chuchi that were raised by Exorcists, Because of the demons its the perfect place for mission training, in-fact the Exwire's are on one training mission now, we'll stay out of their way but it would be good for you to see them in action. Its the perfect place to train you because of all the earth and plants, which is our domain of course, we'll start simply... and work on stamina, your first task is to keep up with me." Amaimon said before sprinting into the forest.

Harry stared for a few minutes before registering what his father had said and ran after him.

Trees and bushes blurred past them as they ran, Harry only 10 metres behind Amaimon was struggling to keep up. 'I am really out of shape' he thought.

He spurned himself on as he saw the gap between them get bigger, they ran uphill for what seemed like ages, Amaimon occasionally stopping to let Harry get his breath back, before eventually coming upon a clearing.

The Earth King came to a halt so suddenly, Harry ran straight into the back of him. "Ow..." he mumbled, it was like hitting a brick wall.

"Amaimon!" Someone called, "What's up? does Mephisto-San what us back early?" It was a young woman with Blonde shoulder length hair, she said all this in Japanese, so Harry (whilst breathing very heavily) looked at her bewildered.

"Iie," Amaimon said before switching back to English, "I'm just here to train him". Gesturing behind him, the exorcists looked curiously at the kid.

Shiemi got the idea that obviously the green haired kid couldn't speak Japanese, 'WAIT green haired kid!'

"Who's this? and why's he so out of breath?"

"He's out of breath because he's out of shape," Amaimon said flicking Harry on the forehead, "And his names Harry"

"hello..." Harry managed to get out, "And any normal person would be out of breath if they ran all the way here"

"Eh? you made some poor kid run all the way here! that's mean Amaimon! it's such a hard path even when walking" Shiemi scolded.

Amaimon looked at her blankly, "He fought a werewolf and won, I just assumed he was healthy enough to run up here... besides you're not normal" he said, directing the last part at Harry.

"Okay you've got me there" Harry mumbled.

"EHHHHH? this little kid fought a werewolf?!" Shiemi exclaimed at the top of her voice "You poor thing!" she exclaimed, pulling the green haired kid into a smothering hug.

Amaimon carefully extracted his Son from the Woman's iron grip. "Besides he's my Son, he will be able to handle that kind of run easily once he's trained a bit."

"Son? SON?!" by now one of the other Exorcists had walked over, she had purple hair, red-ish eyes and looked middle aged, she stared at them in shock.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to set Harry on a task" Amaimon said calmly ignoring their incredulous faces. "Right Harry, what you need to do is meditate, look deep inside yourself and find your power core, it should look like a bright light, your mind might subconsciously try to trick you with dark forests or endless oceans as a defence mechanism... but remember it is your mind, you are in control, you should eventually find yourself in your mindscape (Also called inner world) its a reflection of you as a person. To meditate you should block everything else out and focus on nothing let your mind be blank and filled with nothing, you got it?"

"I think so" Harry mumbled.

"Good, pick a spot near the edge of the Forest and sit down cross legged, lay you hands palm up on your knees and begin" Amaimon instructed.

"Kay" he muttered, still a little out of breath.

He wandered over and sat on a large stone and began his first attempt at meditating.

Amaimon walked over and sat in the camp with Shiemi and Izumo, although his eyes never left Harry as he told them the whole story, Ignoring the other Exwire's listening in.

Harry tried to shut out all the noise around him and look for the light he'd seen last year during the Dementor attacks. It was really hard to shut out everything and let his mind be blank. His head kept wandering. He sighed...'this is really difficult'

"Oww!" something hit his forehead, he opened his eyes and noticed his father had thrown a pebble at him.

"Focus!" he said.

Harry calmly picked the pebble up and hurled it back at him, whacking him the side of the head, "I am focusing!"

Amaimon sighed, as the pebble bounced off his head, "You need to ignore everything going on around you and look only to yourself... Breath calmly and deeply, when frustration begins to creep in focus on your breath and let the frustration go, if it helps imagine a black circle and feel yourself sink into that circle."

Harry grumbled but did as asked, creating the black circle was easy enough, and he focused on that and nothing else.

He began to think it wasn't working and opened his eyes to let his Father know just what he thought about meditation, when he found himself in a wild landscape of mountains covered in thick forests, they were in a valley, where there was an extensive (yet calm) lake and stood nearby there was a large pavilion built in traditional Japanese style, it was night time there was a large moon shining on the horizon, bathing the entire mountain in light.

"Dad!... if this is your idea of a prank it isn't funny" his words echoed around him.

"Great! just Great!" he snapped as he began to look around.

There was a dead tree on the grassy shore of the lake, which he ignored, he walked towards the building and began to explore.

It was as extensive as Mephisto's mansion, and that was saying something, 'I wonder if this is one of those defence's dad spoke about, or is this my mindscape... well I have no idea how this place reflects me at all, maybe it's judged by other factors too'.

Eventually he came to a sliding door and he could see a strange light emanating from it. He slid it open and contained within the confines of the room was the green light, Harry after a moments hesitation walked in.

* * *

><p>Amaimon was still sat with Shiemi and Izumo, Harry had been in a fairly good meditative state for about 20 minutes.<p>

He was making small talk but his eyes never left Harry's Prone form. Shiemi smiled at him knowingly, whilst Izumo huffed at being ignored.

His eyes widened as a soft green glow emanated from his Son, before he smiled slightly. "That was quick, usually it takes longer for people to connect with their magical core."

He walked over as he began to stir.

Harry opened his eyes and stretched, unbalancing himself and falling face first off the rock he had apparently forgot he was sitting on.

To Amaimon's credit he didn't laugh and just offered him a hand up, which his son gratefully took.

"Its nearly lunch time, we might as well eat and then get started"

Harry nodded and followed him over to the others.

* * *

><p>"Nē, anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?" One of the Exwire's asked, he had messy dark brown Hair and three piercings in each ear, he looked very anti-social.<p>

"Huh?"

"He asked what your name was" Amaimon told him.

"Oh... Harry Potter" he said.

"Sorry I forgot you didn't speak Japanese..." said the teen, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly " Ryunosuke Suguro, but you can call me Ryu"**  
><strong>

"Nice to meet you Ryu"

* * *

><p>Lunch was soon over and their conversations ended.<p>

Amaimon walked to the edge of the clearing with Harry following.

"So Dad... what are you teaching me?" Harry asked curiously bouncing up and down on his heals.

"This" was all Amaimon said as he kicked up his heel and two big rocks shot up out of the ground, Harry stared open mouthed. "Now, Watch carefully"

He punched a Rock and it flew away from him, easily 20 feet and knocked a tree over.

Harry and the Exwire's who'd been watching had to Pick their jaws up off the ground.

"Thats what I'll be teaching you, eventually, as well as controlling plants, but that's a lot harder so we probably won't get to that until next year" Amaimon said "For now i'm going to teach you to move a rock... mainly Blindfolded"

"Wait... why blindfolded?"

"You will need to learn to sense vibrations in the ground and so can predict any attack, sensing it before hand"

"Why do I feel like i'm not going to like this..."

"This will be hard training, but it will be worth it... to start with you need to be as steady as a rock in your stance, Earth is a stubborn element so you need to be as steady as a rock yourself to move one..."

* * *

><p>And that was how Harry spent his first day training, having Rocks thrown at him and dodging them blindfolded (to extend his senses... he took quite a few attempts to get that right) playing an elaborate version of blind whack-a-mole with rock shards instead of moles, as well as learning to walk straight whilst the ground shakes and various strength exercises such as carrying a huge rock on your back whilst Amaimon makes the ground beneath your feet buck and rise, and moving a solid stone statue across the ground and around the huge clearing, Oh and his personal favourite having a boulder roll down a steep hill towards you whilst your blindfolded and you have to stop it in its tracks. 'Although that did get a smile from dad' he thought.<p>

All in all, it was a very tiring day... Harry was lying flat on the ground completely out of energy.

"Well we'll see if all that was worth anything... come here" He heard his dad say.

He grumbled as he got up. His father was stood by the remaining rock he used earlier.

"Move the rock like i did earlier, focus on that power you found, connect with it like you did when you stopped the rock, channel it through you and into the rock and move it as i did."

Harry walked up to the rock, took a strong stance and punched the Rock.

All that happened was his hand hurt quite a lot.

"You're doing it wrong, until you learn to do it instinctively you will need to physically channel your power through you"

Harry took a deep breath, and called upon the same feeling he had when he fought lupin and caused that earthquake, and punched the rock... it shot back a good 50 feet crushing various trees in it's path.

"I think you overpowered it" Amaimon stated matter-of-factly.

"No kidding" Harry muttered. Shiemi burst out laughing, and Izumo giggled.

"Well it was a good first day-" cue incredulous look "-lets go back to the mansion, you've got Language classes"

Harry groaned and trekked after his father back into the forest, tiredly waving goodbye to the others.

* * *

><p>When they got back, Mephisto took one look at him and burst out laughing.<p>

Harry was covered in dust and mud splatters and looked ready to collapse with tiredness.

"This isn't funny" Harry mumbled.

* * *

><p>After lunch and then scrubbing off every inch of dust and mud, he decided to explore Mephisto's Mansion, his uncle was busy so couldn't teach him Japanese yet (he tied hard to be disappointed about that).<p>

He walked through so many corridors, he eventually was rather lost, and so he was very glad to spot the familiar spike of green hair from one of the windows, his father was sat on one of the large slanted roofs, watching the sunset.

He climbed out of the nearby window and scrambled up the roof towards him, very glad for his new claw like nails.

Amaimon looked at him sideways as he sat beside him. "Were you looking for me?"

"No, I got lost, but I'm very glad I spotted you any way" Harry said sheepishly.

Amaimon chuckled, before drawing his attention back to the sunset. Harry could really see just why he was spending time looking at it , it was a beautiful sight, especially as the Town and Tokyo beyond it was bathed in a golden light from the rapidly darkening sky.

"Hey Dad" Harry said "What was my mum like?"

Amaimon glanced at him before looking away again with a slight smile.

"Your mother was a real spitfire, she was kind of like a Ghost chilli (you know the hottest chilli pepper in the world, that's what she reminded me off anyway, the Marauders and me used to call her Ghost if we were talking about her and she was around, you know like a code word), she was so hot-tempered and her fuse was so short that it really fit her as a nickname..." he chuckled "but... if you hurt anyone she cared about then watch out! everyone was afraid to be on the receiving end of her wand, once the Slytherins had been picking on one of her friends and she walked over and just opened fire... you should have seen her, it was impressive, she took out most of them on her own before the rest of us had worked out what was going on and ran over to help... she used to hate me at first, you know... she thought I was arrogant and my ego was far too big for me... she really gave me a kick up the ass about my attitude... she really was amazing. Lily was perhaps the only student in the school, aside from Snape, who was completely unimpressed by me. It was probably Lily who fuelled the rivalry between me and Snape, I was rather jealous that he was friends with her and yet she wouldn't give me the time of day. You know to this day I still have no idea why I saved Snape that night he'd have met Lupin when he was a werewolf"

"It would have made my life easier if you hadn't" Harry muttered. Amaimon laughed.

"when I had lost the less savoury aspects of my personality and matured a lot, Lily was willing to give me a chance, I was even appointed Head Boy ya know, despite the fact that I had't been a prefect... still have no idea why I was picked, it was a terrible decision on the schools part... Want a lolly?"

"Sure" Harry said accepting the sweet, and sticking it in his mouth.

"When we graduated, I married your Mum, we were only eighteen, I don't know what she ever saw in me but i'm very glad she saw something... Neither of us ever worked at any point, we were at war of course and i'd inherited a fortune anyway, so we just didn't bother... and then of course we had you... I wish you could have seen her face as she held you for the first time, she was radiant... I refused to even pick you up for about a week, I was too afraid i'd drop you, she laughed a lot about that... I always loved her laugh she sounded like an angel... which considering what I am is rather strange don't ya think... she really was amazing"

"I wish I could remember her..." Harry said.

Amaimon put an arm around his shoulder as they watched the last of the light disappeared.

As it finally turned pitch black Amaimon asked "What to play some video games? Instead of sitting on a soon-to-be freezing rooftop"

Harry laughed as he said "Sure why not, but Dad... you'll have to help me get off this roof first"

* * *

><p>When Harry eventually collapsed into bed at 1 o'clock in the morning, after getting thoroughly thrashed by his Father on SoulCaliber IV, he fell straight asleep again for the second night in a row.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to leave it there, until the next chapter... fair warning, Next chapter will be about training Harry too but then the chapter after that will run with the book plot (sort of) and just flash back to important events that occurred during the summer, this way it's definitely more interesting, than just writing about the whole summer.<strong>

**Again thanks for all the support guys and see you next chapter! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

**Oh and I've got to apologize I completely forgot about the little green man, Nai, last chapter, so let's just say he was with Harry the whole time riding on his shoulder, and was talking with Shiemi's greenman Ni when he was training... I can't believe I forgot about the little thing, and they're like my favourite type of Demon, there so damn cute and adorable. I will definitely remember him this chapter...**

**Some one asked if Amaimon aka James can still claim potter Lordship and save Padfoot, the answer to that is no because it was the vessel/host/ whatever-you-want-to-call-it that was the potter lord not Amaimon (plus all of the ministry would kick off otherwise) however they are going to save Padfoot, the ministry can't intervene with Exorcists ****after all...**

**I'm going to go over something real quick, this story is based of the anime not the manga so none of the illuminati stuff happened, Shima's still a good guy etc, however I will say that the impure king stuff (from the manga) still happened, just after the anime ended, because that was an awesome arc. **

**Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy the chapter. XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Harry awoke the next morning feeling sore all over, 'that training was ridiculous...' he moaned.

He hit the snooze button on his new alarm cloak, and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. He heard the door open and someone chuckled as they walked over to him, he felt the bed dip as whoever it was sat down.

"Your going to be really late for your first day of exorcist training, you know"

He recognized his fathers voice, but snuggled further into the covers... before registering what was said.

"WHAT?" he leaped up and out of bed, tangling his feet in the bed sheet, and falling flat on his face. "ow..." he muttered through the floor.

Amaimon grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the floor. "Calm down" he said with a laugh.

"Question... where will I be learning to be an exorcist? where do I go?" Harry said quickly.

"Thats what I'm here to tell you... you need this key... on any door (not counting any in the mansion) you put this key in the lock and when you open the door you have access to the cram school classrooms similar to the ones to and from the vatican... you'll need a uniform, which I've already got to give you... I'll show you how and which classroom you'll be using for Rin and Shura for swordsmanship, and which room Yukio will be teaching you to shoot in, as well as the demonology classroom; that's a class you'll have with the other Exwires, until you get caught up linguistically they'll be teaching in English but as your Language lessons progress they'll start adding in more Japanese."

Harry nodded, but mumbled "I don't really want special treatment though..."

Amaimon smiled slightly, "and that's what makes you you, most people would like the attention... besides, unless something comes up Yukio will be teaching demonology, and considering he's your uncle small allowances are normal, plus it also helps the others to practice their English which might get rusty if not used." He lightly chucked his son's uniform at him as well as key on a necklace chain, "I'll see you at breakfast, don't take too long getting ready, we're running a bit late"

Nai leaped lightly onto Amaimon's shoulder and waved at Harry as the spiked haired demon king walked out of the room.

After shaking his head slightly at the little demons antics Harry got changed and found that his True Cross uniform was much more comfortable and easier to move in than his Hogwarts one, he stretched, it seemed this one was created to allow more movement than a normal uniform even though it included a blazer it was still much more comfortable than the outer robe they were forced into wearing at Hogwarts.

He walked out of his room, cracking his neck and wincing. 'I really need to get into shape...'

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before he was following his father out of the Mansion, Nai riding on his head.<p>

"For obvious reasons you can't just go around use this key anywhere in plain sight, pick a secluded area" His father told him, "...before I forget again do you know any free running at all? you might know it as parkour... it comes in very handy in an Exorcist's line of work, pretty much everyone picks up the basics at some point in their career... Demons very rarely stay still while you try to slash them, and will try to run at some point"

"You mean that stuff from Assassins creed?... I think that's what it was called when I saw Dudley playing it once..."

"Yeah, stuff like that... evidently you don't know any, but doesn't matter... I didn't think you would, I'll teach you it, its not that hard once you get confident"

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically.

Amaimon chuckled, "This seems like a good spot..." he said gesturing to a door hidden from prying eyes by a concrete wall. "Just put the key in and open it, once its open take out the key and then you can go in"

Harry did so and marvelled as when the weather beaten and dull grey door opened there was a long corridor stretching away from him, decorating in a myriad of dark colours, like a stain glass window painted on stone. 'Considering we used a similar door to get to the Vatican and back I really shouldn't be surprised, but it's still pretty amazing'

He was once more following his father as the important places he'd need to now where pointed out, he paid close attention and was just glad this place wasn't as complicated as his uncles Mansion (or Hogwarts for that matter).

"Well here's the sword room, you'll be using either wooden swords or simple cheap generic swords to start with, once you've mastered the basics me and your uncle will give you the actual sword we've mentioned... that sword will require a lot of work and you really will have to make it your partner for it to trust you with its abilities... not that you'll have anything to worry about as long as you put in the effort" Amaimon said, before ruffling his hair "Good luck and enjoy your first proper day, I've got to go back on guard duty"

"Bye!" Harry called as his father walked off, he got a wave in return.

Squishing down the excitement that made him want to bounce up and down on the spot, he opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

><p>Rin was already their waiting for him, along with a woman he didn't recognize, she had dull blonde and red hair streaked with silver grey, her face showed signs of ageing and was lightly wrinkled, she looked about 50 years old (it was hard to tell as she seemed so healthy and strong like all the other older exorcists he'd met) she was wearing a pink tank top with a black jacket over the top, a pair of jeans that came to her knees and knee high boots.<p>

"Hey Harry," Rin said brightly, "This is Shura Kirigakure, she was the one who taught me who to use a sword as well as helped me control my powers... don't let her age fool you, she could probably still beat me in a fight"

"Nice ta meet ya kid!" She said, smiling widely "Its been a while since I had a student, I'm looking forward to it... do you have a sword of your own?"

"Not yet, my Dad said he'd give me one once i'd mastered the basics"

"Fair enough I suppose, we'll start with Bokken (wooden swords) and then we'll have a go at sealing later... once you have a good grasp of seals you can get the tattoos like me and Rin, they create a sort of pocket dimension attached to the seal and you can use it to store weapons and ammunition, very useful and their magic so they grow when you grow and if you get injured it won't scar over the seal"

"Thats so cool!" Harry said in an awed voice.

They laughed at the expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"Well start with the kata's, a kata is a series of movements, in detailed choreographed patterns. We'll start with the first one and won't move on till its nearly mastered, by practising in a repetitive manner the learner develops the ability to execute those techniques and movements in a natural, reflex-like manner, this is called muscle memory... it is the body remembering the movements and therefore being able to execute them again in an instant. you'll be using a bokken shaped like a Katana, if you were shorter we'd use Wakizashi, but your tall enough to handle a katana" Rin said as he chucked a wooden sword at him.<p>

With reflex's honed in Quidditch ('which is the only thing that really does improve during the entirety of the sport' he reflected) he caught it easily.

"Well be studying Kenjutsu; Training with the katana and other weapons for use in combat. There are other styles such as Iaijutsu/battojutsu also intended for combat; it is used to dispatch your opponent during or immediately after the draw of the sword, Kendo; the Art of Japanese fencing and Iaido/battodo; the Art of drawing the sword. Kenjutsu is very well rounded for combat which makes it very useful, at a later date if you do well enough with Kenjutsu we'll cover the others as well, probably not Kendo though its usually only good for competitions and Tournaments... are you following so far?"

Harry nodded, "What are the different kinds of swords? I knew about Katana's already but you mentioned a Wakizashi..."

"Good question... there is Bokken: Wooden practice swords closely resembling a katana or Wakizashi, they are a safe alternative to a real sword (do not be fooled though they are not toys and you could still probably kill someone with one if you knew how) , It's the most used weapon in kenjutsu, there are also Tanto: a Japanese dagger about 0.5 feet to 1 foot in length, then there is a Wakizashi: a short sword about 1.5 feet to 2 feet in length, then there's a Katana: A sword about 3.5 feet in length, similarly there is a Ninjato: A cousin of the katana but with a straight blade, and then finally there is a Nodachi/Odachi: which is a really long katana that ranges from 34-60 inches long. There are Tachi's as well, but they are an older sword, that are more uncommon nowadays, they were a bit larger than a Katana..." Shura explained.

"Yeah... you'd suit a Katana of course as well as a Ninjato but also probably a Tachi, if you had enough practice you could maybe handle one of the shorter Nodachi which are around 4 feet in length but they are heavier so you'd be better with one of the smaller types, at least for now." Rin added.

Harry nodded, excitedly wondering what his sword would eventually be like.

"Now as I said we'll start with the Kata's, hold the sword with both hands (when we get to one handed Kata's we'll use both right and left, its always better to be ambidextrous it throws the enemy off), Right hand in front of the left for now, you don't want too loose a grip but too tight a grip and you'll struggle. Stand with legs shoulder width apart, bend your knees slightly..."

* * *

><p>2 hours later a panting Harry, with sweat running down his face and arms, finally slumped down upon a bench. They'd only gone through three Kata's but they'd done them so many times, he felt he could do them in his sleep. He swept his bangs out of his face and off his forehead, with a sigh.<p>

Rin handed him a bottle of water wordlessly. Harry looked up at him gratefully, Rin just ruffled his Hair before sitting next to him.

"For your first attempt (baring the basilisk thing, which even you admit was terrible swordsmanship) you did good, very good for a first attempt and you really threw yourself into the training, enthusiasm is always a good thing"

"Thanks" Harry said before taking a long gulp of water.

"Want a quick match? I'll go easy on ya" Shura said walking over.

"Alright... lets just hope this muscle memory thing works..." He eventually muttered getting back up.

"Go real easy on him Shura, he only knows three Kata's remember" Rin pointed out.

"I know, I know" She said.

Harry got into a defensive position, Bokken held diagonally in front of him from hip to shoulder, Shura just stood there wooden sword hanging limply at her side, but he knew that he shouldn't let his guard down regardless.

"All you have to do is hit me once, but i can hit you as many times as I want until you are in a position which would mean death were these real swords, got it?" She told him, Harry nodded. "Good, we'll do this everyday until i think your good enough for a proper match where to win you'll have the same rules as me... now get ready"

After a moments pause she rushed at him bringing the sword down overhead with both hands, he barely got the Bokken up in time to block it, both wooden swords struck with a loud bang, the strike jarred his arms. 'How in hells name can a nearly 60 year old woman move this fast and be this strong?' he thought incredulously.

She brought the sword down again, breaking through his guard forcing his own sword out of the way and whacking him on the shoulder, hard. He winced, and jumped back slightly before attempting a downwards diagonal slash, she parried the blow and spun like a dancer and struck him across the arm. 'I'm going to have so many bruises... this is as bad as yesterdays training'

He swung the sword horizontally at her, but she ducked under it with flexibility someone of her age should not have, and rose in an upwards slash, he blocked it sloppily with his bokken but nearly toppled backwards, he regained his footing in time to parry another strike from his blind-spot to the side of him. They both danced back and forth, parrying, blocking and striking, but he didn't land a single hit although she'd struck him several more times and he knew she was toying with him as he'd left is side right open and she hadn't gone for it. Nai was cheering him on in his own little way from the bench where Rin was sat.

Then he miscalculated, he went in for a downward slash again (one of the few moves he did know) but he was two slow and she side stepped it and held the bokken up to his jugular.

"Well... I win this time, better look next time kid" she said.

"Thanks..." he muttered before going back to sit down and finish his water off.

"Well you lasted longer than I thought you would... you left your side open a couple of times, but that's more than muscle memory, to get stuff like that right you need experience hence why we will challenge you to a fight every day."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"How did you see that attack? the one from the side I was positive I was in your blind-spot..." Shura asked.

"That's one of the things dad worked on with me, sensing vibrations through the ground and the earth, when you moved there were tiny vibrations that told me the movement... apparently its a side effect of the energy in the movement being transferred to the ground, that's what dad said anyway... science and forces and stuff aren't taught at Hogwarts so I don't really know."

Rin and Shura nodded in understanding, but Rin whispered "don't worry... I don't get science and stuff like that either and I actually had a complete education."

Harry tried had not to laugh.

* * *

><p>"For now read this scroll on sealing... don't lend it to anyone, only you can read it, okay?" Shura asked him as they were leaving the sword room where they'd had lunch as well, for Yukio's class, Harry nodded vehemently, "Don't try to do any on your own, but you can practice drawing out the various shapes, at first you start slow and precise but with muscle memory again you will be able to speed up the process... for your first sword class you did great... Oh and to kick-start your Japanese classes, you add Sensei to the end of a persons name and you are basically calling them teacher, if you want to be more formal (which is appropriate for things like this because its more like an apprenticeship to pass on the sacred art of the sword) you would address them as Shishou which means Master as well as teacher."<p>

"Thanks!" Harry said, he really like Shura, she was funny and energetic but also really knowledgeable and interesting.

"Arigatou" Rin corrected, "Thank you is Arigatou or Sankyu"

Harry nodded filing away the information, Nai nuzzled into the side of his neck as he walked.

"Well here we are... have fun learning how to shoot" Shura said as she walked cheerfully off swinging her arms.

"She's probably going to look for some Sake" Rin muttered under his breath, ignoring the questioning look Harry set his way, as he opened the door and walked into the shooting arena.

Yukio was waiting for them and had several guns in varying sizes laid out on one of the tables.

"Hello Harry... Nii-san what are you doing here?" Yukio said, pushing his glasses further up his nose from where they'd slipped down. 'I remember having that issue...' Harry sympathised with his uncle.

"Thought i'd watch... I haven't got anything better to do..."

"Fair enough... anyway, so Harry you've expressed a desire to become a Dragoon as well as a Knight, can I ask why not a Tamer as well?"

"I didn't really want to risk it in case I messed up and the demons hurt the people I was trying to protect in the first place... but more so because Wizards don't take to well to demons anyway (and I'd rather keep the Exorcist thing secret for as long as possible) plus... I figured I can always learn summoning and taming at a later date, because I get enough attention as it is without adding summoning demons into the mix... the Wizarding world is incredibly prejudiced and its just easier to not add fuel to the fire, introducing Nai to my friends was bad enough..."

"Very smart Harry..."

"Yukio, what does that word mean that you called Rin?"

"Huh?... oh you mean Nii-san, it means elder brother whereas I'm his Otouto (his little brother)"

Harry nodded in understanding before taking a lolly pop out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth.

"Now Harry, to be a successful Dragoon you have to know how to take care of your weapons; how to strip them down and clean them, and of course how to shot a range of guns from Revolvers to Sniper Rifle's, you may of course specialize in one kind of gun but you have to know how to use pretty much all of them. Such as I favour pistols but can still shoot a fully automatic rifle anyway. We'll cover each weapon at a time, you learn how to strip down one then learn how to shoot from the same gun, Okay?"

"Yeah, makes sense"

"We'll be starting with the Semi-Automatic Pistol, the way the gun works is that it when the trigger is pulled (obviously the bullet flies out through the barrel) but it automatically reloads another bullet into the chamber from a Magazine (Mag for short) that is stored within the grip of the gun. What I'll teach you first is to get to know the gun, this is done by taking it apart and putting it back together again and again, Repetition is the key as i'm sure you found out this morning, we'll do that for half of our time and then start actually shooting in the second half of our time and that will be our plan for the duration of your teaching of course we'll switch guns once you have a near mastery of one."

"Just like the Kata's..." Harry muttered staring at the two sleek silver and black semi automatics that Yukio had just put in front of him.

"Exactly... when we start shooting you'll start with your left hand before going on to the right, this will be good practice for using duel pistols after mastering individual pistols. You should start trying to write with left hand as well, it all helps to becoming ambidextrous in a fight. Now, to start with take out the Mag using one hand to to press the Mag release button with your thumb and using your other hand take out the Mag like this..." He demonstrated.

Harry copied him very carefully.

"Now next, we need to open the slide, you do it like this..."

* * *

><p>Harry later walked out of the gun room following Yukio for demonology and Rin trailing along (he'd decided to help Harry catch up with the other Exwire's).<p>

Harry had decided that shooting was much easier than sword fighting, whilst he'd struggled with taking it apart and putting the gun back together he'd excelled at shooting with the pistols and Yukio had decided to just move on to duel pistols because in either his left or right hand he could either hit the bulls-eye every time or just be a centimetre or so off. 'It must be because i'm already used to aiming my magic wand all of the time' he mused.

Yukio had been really pleased at how quickly he'd grasped the concept for shooting, and was confident he'd be an accomplished Dragoon in no time at all.

It didn't take them long to reach the exwires classroom for demonology. This was one class Harry was not looking forward to, he knew he hadn't paid much attention to any classes at Hogwarts and only done the bare minimum to get by (which he wasn't doing this year, he was actually going to put he effort in, with all the trouble he gets into learning as much as he can would be a very good idea) he knew he had a short attention span, but really didn't want to slack off.

When they walked in Harry heard Yukio say something in Japanese and gestured to him a couple of times, "He's just introducing you and saying that they'll be speaking English from now on" Rin whispered, Harry nodded in understanding.

"This is Harry Potter, I think most of you will have seen him yesterday anyway... he'll be learning with you during the summer and is training to be an exorcist just like you guys" Yukio said.

The exwires all said "Hi", some (such as Ryu) were rather enthusiastic but others weren't, one with hair that had been dyed pink at some point banged his head against the desk muttering something like "bad English"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and muttered hello back, smiling shyly.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he dragged himself out of his seat later that day, Demonology was mentally exhausting, there was so much to learn... especially because he was behind everyone else, he was so glad he had Rin and Ryu helping him out or he'd have really struggled, Nai merely laughed at him.<p>

He had been introduced to some of the other exorcists in training, Nobuyuki Miwa; a small teenage boy with a shaved head and a friendly face (whose father he'd met when he'd first met his father), as well as Ren and Kaede Shima; fraternal twins, Ren being the boy with dyed pink hair that has bad English and Kaede being his sister with dark hair with a purple tint (he later learned they were the children of Izumo, who he'd met yesterday and another exorcist called Renzo who he'd not met yet but was friends with Konekomaru and Ryujin- Bon- Suguro) they'd invited him out to show him around the town at a later date when his Japanese was better, he'd agreed enthusiastically before heading off back towards Mephisto's Mansion.

'I'm really not looking forward to Language classes' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>He opened the door to the mansion wearily, 'it has been a long day..'<p>

Mephisto's butler directed him to the dinning room where Mephisto and his father were already sat.

"Ah, your back, how was your first proper day?" his uncle asked.

"Tiring" Harry muttered slouching into a seat at the long table.

"Ah yes, but worth it in the long run, no?"

Harry muttered affirmative before digging into the meal the King of time had snapped up.

"As soon as we're done eating we'll begin your Japanese lessons... Demons and consequently Half-bloods like you have an innate ability to pick up languages really easily, if you hear it spoken out loud it can easily be memorized almost automatically, so that's how I'll teach you, we won't use books hardly at all. Most demons can learn all of the languages on the planet in just 5 years... you'll probably have Japanese down in just 3 weeks. After you've learnt Japanese we'll move on to Spanish, then German and French, then Chinese (plus Cantonese and Mandarin) and after that who knows." Mephisto said brightly.

Harry just groaned, whist his father laughed at him.

* * *

><p>When Mephisto finally let him go after language class, Harry's head was reeling and was very glad to find Amaimon in the games room playing Streets of Rage on an old SEGA Megadrive console. He'd been surprised to find something so old amongst the the Playstation's 2 and 3, however he agreed with his father that sometimes the older things are better than the new things.<p>

He paused the game as Harry walked in.

"How'd Japanese go?" he asked.

"Not bad" Harry muttered.

"Want a go?" Amaimon said, gesturing to the paused game.

"I could definitely use a break" Harry said, throwing his blazer onto a chair and grabbing a controller, Nai chirped excitedly from his shoulder.

* * *

><p>When he'd eventually gone up to his room after him and Amaimon beat the final boss on Streets of rage 1 and 2, he took a very long bath, admiring the myriad of dark blue and purple bruises he'd acquired over the course of the day with a sigh.<p>

He later slipped under his thick, warm duvet thinking tiredly, 'lets hope everyday isn't as difficult as this one'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the small chapter, it was kind of like a filler, but at the same time its kinda important...<strong>

**next chapter will be back on track, running alongside of the fourth book... anything else important in the summer will be flash-backed to.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in well over a week, I had tons of work for college... anyway its the half term now so I'll probably get a good couple of chapters out this week.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for all your support! XD **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**Right, I think that in hogwarts the main classes are transfiguration, herbology, potions, charms, astronomy, history of magic, and defence against the dark arts, the extra options are muggle studies, care of magical creatures, arithmancy, runes and divination, right? so... Harry ditched divination so i'm going to make him take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as well care of magical creatures because he's realized he's really slacked off the other years and will now put the effort in a lot more.**

**The way I've decided it will work is the Animal form from the demon side of things will be something that's inherited through family and is hereditary... so Harry will be a Green Hamster like Amaimon... but an animagus form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits and each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body, I think this is more to do with the soul of the person so Amaimon can still turn into Prongs as well as the little green hamster, Harry is going to master the Animagus transformation really quickly as well as the demon animal form, I know its supposed to take years but I think after mastering turning into a Hamster it will be easy to become a Animagus because it runs on the same principles and considering no one really knows how you become an animagus I'm going to say it revolves around mediation and will power (something Harry is very adept at due to Senbonzakura), Harry's animagus form was going to be a Maned wolf (looks like a fox on stilts) but I read up on it and found out that they are shy and rather solitary creatures so I decided against it because it dosent suit Harry at all... instead he will be a Grey wolf (which can thank fully for him pass for a Husky), there pack creatures which suits Harry and they're extremely loyal.**

**By the way Senbonzakura will not look exactly like it did in bleach when its in its sealed state, just thought i'd warn you.**

**Also i was thinking that Mephisto could teach harry Kido (you know from bleach) only because its obvious from the unfinished fire pentagram magic thing Mephisto did in the anime that they can do a form of magic and Kido basically translates to the 'way of the demon'... not sure yet though I might not but then it is a strong possibility because Kido can be pretty awesome.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"English"<p>

"emphasis" **  
><strong>

'thoughts'

_"Japanese"_

**"Demon sword telepathy"**

**_"Demon telepathy"_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard as if he'd just free run across the entirety of true cross town. He pressed one hand to his scar which burned beneath his skin as if a white-hot poker was pressed against it. He had just awoken from a very vivid dream concerning Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort and a very unfortunate old mundane man.

He briefly stretched his hand out for his glasses before remembering that he didn't need them anymore, his scrambling had awoken the little greenman who had taken to sleeping on his pillow.

"Nai?" it said tilting his head up at the green haired teenager.

"Weird nightmare" he muttered to the plant demon.

It stared up at him before nodding in understanding, however it didn't lose its concerned look. At that moment he recalled quite clearly how amused his father and uncle had been when they'd seen how loyal the little demon was with him, he remembered that early on in his training his father said he'd be able to understand any kind of demons telepathically and the only reason he still didn't understand Nai was because it was still just a baby greenman and couldn't yet speak properly. He patted it lightly on the head as slipped out from under his covers and walked over to his mirror.

He looked dispassionately at his tangled hair, he'd decided to grow it early last year and it now reached mid back, he'd kept his bangs at the front of his hair fairly normal and they looked a lot like his fathers hairstyle, he ignored his hair for the moment (putting off untangling it for later) and lifted up his bangs, peering at his scar.

Judging by his head ache he was half expecting to see his scar inflamed and burning red but it looked... normal. 'what the hell?... why would it hurt like that if nothing's wrong? and what was with that dream?'

'Was it real or was it just a figment of my imagination? just an ordinary nightmare...'

He knew when the chair with voldemort in turned around he been kicked out of the dream before he'd seen what voldemort looked like... and they'd been talking about killing someone... he realised with the familiar feeling of apprehension he'd come to associate with someone trying to do him in, that they'd been talking about killing him.

He knew then with absolute clarity that the dream was real, that it had happened. 'But why did I see that? what does this have to do with my scar?'

He turned around, away from the mirror and walked over to the large windows on the other side of the room, he surveyed the True Cross town from his vantage point in Mephisto's mansion everything was calm and quiet, nothing was amiss, despite the fact it was about 4 in the morning. The last time his scar had hurt it was because voldemort was nearby but that was impossible, True Cross town was impenetrable by apparition, Floo powder, Portkey or any other kind of magical transportation and with Exorcists all around the place there was no way that Voldemort or any of his supporters could walk in and the wards and barriers prevent anyone flying in as well, the place was a fortress hidden under the guise of a architectural marvel.

He turned away from the window, and was very glad he wouldn't be returning to the Dursley's for another two days, the security of the town and knowing his family was nearby was very comforting. The only reason he was returning with a week and a half remaining of the holidays was that the Weasley's had invited him to the quidditch world cup, thankfully they'd sent the letter with Hedwig and not their own owl Errol because he highly doubted that their owl would have survived the flight to Japan never mind made it in under a week, he hadn't even been that keen on going and would rather have carried on with his training but his Father had insisted that he needed a break and so he was going back to the Dursley's for one night and then he be going to the Burrow.

This time instead of taking the plane they would be travelling to the British True Cross Headquarters through the fancy doors from the Vatican. There was still two weeks until he was due back to school, he'd spent a grand total of 4 whole weeks training to be an exorcist... according to his father and uncle he was practically a prodigy, he had taken to his natural abilities with ease and lapped up whatever his father taught him like a cat to milk, he had had quite a bit of trouble with his ability to turn into an animal apparently it was something nearly all demons could do (not to be confused with an Animagus), he found that after managing to turn into a Hamster, like his father, learning to be an Animagus was easy especially because it all revolved around meditation something he had become very adept at. His Animagus form was a Grey wolf, confusingly his Grey wolf form was very nearly all white baring some very pale grey-ish tan patches (according to his father 'Grey wolf' was just the name of the species and they could be any colour from white to black or in between) most Animagus had some feature that marked them from something on their human body, like Mcgonagall and her glasses, he didn't, baring his wolf form had long fur on its head shaped like Harry's fringe was. His swordsmanship had improved greatly and he could last 10 minutes in a real spar with Shura now, they'd also seen fit to give him a real demon sword and he had become very attached to it, his shooting had also improved in leaps and bounds and he could handle automatic rifles and sniper rifles as well as the pistols he started with... his theory work could still use a lot of work though... there was just so much to remember about all the different kind of demons and how to deal with them, sometimes he felt like he was drowning in an endless sea of notes and books and scrolls.

His sealing ability was good enough that he now knew how to work the large storage seal that Shura, Rin and now he himself used to keep their swords hidden but he was nowhere near the ability of Shura or Angel who could create seals and barriers impenetrable to everyone baring Satan himself. His hand brushed lightly over the top of the sealing tattoo just below his collar bones where he'd put his sword Senbonzakura, the actual tattooing process wasn't as painful as he'd expected... what the seal did was create a pocket dimension tied to the seal that you could store things in.

Amaimon had accidentally broken Harry's wand the week before last by dropping a Bariyon on it, Harry had cursed inventively with language he didn't know he knew, Amaimon had merely laughed at the string of curses coming from his son's mouth whilst trying to apologize, they'd had to go into Tokyo to buy him a new one, they ended up completely destroying the shop...

**flashback start**

_Amaimon walked up to the traditional little shop with a neat jade pagoda roof, the walls were white washed and the building had red and yellow accents. Harry trailed after his father moodily, he had been happy with his old wand, but someone had broken it._

**_"I didn't like your old wand" S_**_enbonzakura said pointedly. **"we'll get a better one" **Harry didn't jump this time when Senbonzakura spoke in his mind, he'd finally got used to having the demon sword speak to him._

_ "Come along Harry" Mephisto said from behind him._

_"Yeah, yeah..." he muttered._

_They walked in through the already open sliding door. Harry immediately preferred this store to Olivander's, it was light open and airy, all of the wands were stacked neatly on their shelves and there was no creepy old man waiting to jump out at you._

_The shop owner walked out from the back of the store, he was a middle aged man with long-ish black hair swept up into a traditional top-knot, he wore a white Kurosode and black Hakama along with traditional sandals and Tabi._

_Mephisto and Amaimon stood back while Harry was in the middle of the room. The man and Harry bowed slightly to each other._

_ "Hajimemashite, I'm Potter Harry" _

_"I'm assuming you are looking for a wand, my I inquire as to what happened to your last one?" The shop keeper asked._

_"I broke it" Amaimon said from behind them._

_"Ah, yes... well lets get started" The shop keeper said cheerily as he went and pulled some of the boxes of the shelves._

_"Try this one"_

_Harry waved the wand and the wooded edged windows shattered. Mephisto and Amaimon dodged flying glass shards._

_"Gomenasai" Harry said with a full bow._

_"Its fine, we can fix it later... try this one"_

_Harry waved the wand and one of the selves collapsed causing Amaimon to dodge the falling boxes._

_38 wands, a flood, earthquake, fire and more destroyed furniture and they still hadn't found a match, it didn't help that Senbonzakura was refusing most of them actually causing 3 wands to blow up._

_"Hmm... it is very rare that we have this much of a problem, only two others have given me this much challenge, we'll make a custom wand for you."_

_Harry nodded in understanding._

_"Whilst your doing that shall I fix your shop?" Mephisto asked._

_"That would be very much appreciated" The shop keeper said, "Follow me young man"_

_Harry followed him into the back of the store._

_"Hold your hand over the woods and tell me which one you feel a connection with"_

_Harry did so, he appeared to be quietly contemplating his options but in actuality he was conversing with Senbonzakura._

_'what do you think?'_

_**"Hmm... not that one... that one, it resonates with your magic"**  
><em>

_'thanks'_

_Harry picked up the wood and handed it to the shop keeper._

_"Cherry blossom, you're right about this one, good choice... now all that's left is the core... for the core we'll use one of your hairs, the only reason all the wands rejected you is because you're either two powerful or your magical signature is strange and therefore dosent resonate with any other, the solution to this using one of your own hairs because it will be imbued with your own magic" The shop keep commented._

_"Okay" Harry said, he took down the high ponytail he'd pulled his hair up into and plucked out a few hairs before handing them to the shop keeper._

_"Your wand should be ready by the end of the week, you can come pick it up then, and pay on the day"_

**End Flashback**

Harry's new wand was 18 inches long, it was a mainly made of pale brown wood, the handle's made of twisted wood and was stained a darker shade than the rest of the wand, around the top of the handle there was a small golden band, etched into the wand were delicately carved cherry blossom flowers, both him and senbonzakura were pleased with his new wand.

Harry thought back on his current predicament, what should he do about his scar hurting... he didn't really want to go to his father or uncle about it, he didn't want them to think he was weak or worry about him, if he wrote to Ron or Hermione, not only would they just worry about him and suggest rather stupid things such as look in a book and ask Dumbledore but he also wouldn't get replies in ages, he could write to Sirius but the reply time was still an issue... 'I'll just tell dad and Uncle, he'd probably rather I didn't keep stuff from him... he also will probably be able to tell something's up any way'

Nai looked at him curiously as he sat down on the bed, the little creature walked over and patted him on the leg, tilting his head at him.

"I'll be very glad when you can talk... even if it is just telepathically" Harry said

"Naaaai" the creature smiled up at him.

Harry stroked its head absent-mindedly, before getting up. "If I'm awake this early I might as well do something useful" he muttered.

He threw off his pyjama vest top, pleased that all of his hard work was showing on his developing muscles, and walked into over to the large space between his bed and the wardrobe. He held up his hand close to his chest, "_Devour the eight princesses, Slay the serpent"_

A pale pink-ish purple light was emitted by the part of the seal on his sternum and a Hilt rose up from the seal, he gripped the hilt tightly with his right hand and pulled the sword fully from the seal.

His sword, Senbonzakura, is a rather long Katana reaching 3.75 foot in length from hilt to tip, if he chose to wear it he had no choice put to strap it to his back as it was only a quarter of a foot shorter than he was, the blade was an impeccable piece of steel, flawless and brilliant. It shimmered and shone as the pre-dawn light from the window caught on the side of the blade. The _Tsuba _or guard was pale golden and rectangular, it was an open cross guard similar to that of a four paned window.

Like any other Katana the hilt was covered in _Same _(shark skin), on Senbonzakura it was bleached white, the _Ito _or rather silk wrappings around the hilt were a royal purple in colour, the pommel was coloured the same pale golden shade as the guard.

He'd left the white _saya_ (sheath) out of the seal, it was propped up by his bed, alongside of an all black cotton carrying case.

He began to meticulously run through all of his katas, flowing smoothly through each one, one after another, gliding across the thick carpeted floor.

Slowly the light from his window began to dye the room golden yellow as the sun rose into the sky.

He didn't register his father knocking on his door, or walking into the room until he was right behind him.

_"You're up early"_ Amaimon commented, judging from the sweat running of his son, he'd been at this a while.

_"Had a nightmare didn't see the point in going back to sleep"_ Harry said, not breaking form.

_"What was it about?"_ Amaimon asked, concerned.

Harry stopped his Kata and walked back to his bed shrugging his shirt back on, he still didn't answer immediately.

Amaimon waited patiently, and didn't pressure his son.

_"It was about... Voldemort, he was in this old mansion and him and Wormtail were planning to kill me (yeah, what else is new right) and they were talking and there was this old mundane man and he was eavesdropping... they killed him and then the chair voldemort was in turned around so I was about to see him but then I woke up"_

Amaimon walked over an sat beside Harry on the edge of the bed, "_I take it you think this wasn't a normal kind of dream... I doubt you'd be worked up over something normal"_

Harry paused, "_My scar burned, that was what woke me up... I highly doubt it was a coincidence... my scar's hurt before but it was only when voldemort was nearby... and considering my dream was about voldemort..."_ he sighed.

"_We'll have Aniue take a look at it later, it shouldn't burn and... vision's are not normal, whether you're a half blood or not."_

_"You don't think I imagined it?..." _Harry muttered.

"_Course not, if its bothering you that's good enough for me" _Amaimon said, "_Now get dressed, today we'll be working on manoeuvring in your animal forms and we'll be recapping earth manipulation... we'll speak to Aniue at dinner"_

* * *

><p>Harry struggled to re-open the front door when he and his father returned that evening, they'd had a very tiring day. He spent most of it chasing his father around the large forest behind the town, had people not known it was them it would have appeared like a rather large grey wolf was hunting a stag when in actuality they'd been playing an advanced form of tag, and the 'recap' of earth manipulation was in fact various spars... meaning it was a very exhausted Harry that had walked back up to Mephisto's mansion whilst Amaimon just looked very dusty.<p>

Eventually making it into the mansion they made their way to the kitchen, knowing that Mephisto would not appreciate them getting dust and dirt all over his expensive dining room.

It seemed the king of time was psychic because he was waiting for them with a hot meal ready, Harry practically attacked the food like a starved dog (hampered slightly by the mandatory use of chopsticks) Amaimon wasn't much better but he was a tad more civilised. Mephisto grimaced at the lack of manners he come to associate with his brother and nephew after a day of training.

"How was training?" Mephisto asked, as he leisurely ate his rice.

"Not bad..."

"Good... Now, considering you're going back to the Dursley's in two days and thereafter back into the magical world we need to sort some things out, the Vatican has seen fit to make you a lower second class Exorcist, a Meister as a knight and Dragoon... don't think that this means you don't need anymore training, to the other Exorcists you're still basically an Esquire however to the rest of the world you're a Lower second class, this serves a duel propose we can get custody from the ministry easily (next year you'll be coming straight here) and non of their Aurors can touch you, you're above the ministry laws, we've already got them to remove the trace on you and you can now perform magic whenever you want" Mephisto announced, Harry's jaw fell open and he dropped his chopsticks, Amaimon's chopsticks stopped midway to his mouth as he stared in shock at his older brother. "Now here's your license... remember to all the other Exorcists your still in training and no better than the Exwires but that should change by the end of next summer or at max the summer after that... Oh, and here's your badge, you put this on everything even your school uniform, you'll find several copies of your exorcist uniform in your room... Oh and we've also registered your Animagus form for you, the Hamster's still a secret though"

Harry examined his new badge, it was a silver coat of arms shaped like a heart split into quarters two sections were red the other two were blue, it was topped by a helmet and it ended in a point. His license had his picture on it and it stated his rank and Meister abilities, it also had a authorization mark from the Vatican and it was set in a black flip book style thing that he'd seen people on TV with, like on NCIS, on the front it had another Exorcist badge on the front.

"Awesome..." he muttered faintly.

"You must have made a really good impression on them" Amaimon said, staring at the license. Harry nodded in response.

"Amaimon mentioned earlier that there was something you wanted to talk about" Mephisto prompted.

"Yeah..." Harry said, putting the license and badge into his pocket. "This morning I... kinda had a nightmare... but it wasn't normal, my scar really hurt and felt like it was on fire and I dreamt about voldemort... you see, in the past my scars burned only like that because voldemort was nearby which obviously wasn't the case and them there was the weird dream..." he trailed off towards the end.

Mephisto peered at him worriedly, "You were right to talk to me about this... even if its a curse scar that shouldn't be happening"

"Second year, Dumbledore said when voldemort gave me the scar he accidentally gave me some of his power, that's why i'm a parselmouth..."

"Dumbledore said that, did he?..." Amaimon said sarcastically, "What's the bet he knew more than he let on" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Harry sit still for a second" Mephisto said as he walked around the table to where he was sit. He took of his purple gloves and stuck them in his pocket revealing long black nails similar to Amaimon's and Harry's.

He began chanting in German and as a faint green light enveloped his hand, "advanced diagnostic spell" he muttered to Harry's questioning look, he ran his hand over the scar, Mephisto scowled darkly. Amaimon tensed, he had rarely seen his brother so serious.

"I need a second opinion before I make assumptions... we're going to see Angel... right now." Mephisto said yanking Harry up by his forearm.

"Wait... Wha?" Harry stuttered as Mephisto practically dragged him off.

Amaimon hurried after them.

* * *

><p>When they got through the magic transport door into the Vatican, it was about nine o'clock in the morning there, Harry was once again staggered by the time difference.<p>

"Come on, this way" Mephisto said, he still hadn't let go of Harry's arm and was walking that fast that Harry was practically running to keep up with him, Amaimon was jogging as well and shrugged his shoulders at the rather helpless look Harry sent him.

They marched past more corridors than Harry could count before eventually reaching a door deep within the quarters for Exorcists posted at the Vatican. Mephisto hammered on the door, Amaimon and Harry were surprised he didn't break the door down.

It was opened after a few minutes, a rather tired looking Angel, with dishevelled hair, was stood in the open doorway. He scowled when he saw the demon kings.

"Is there a reason you've woke me up after I had late shift last night" Angel spoke with a crisp tone to his strong British accent.

"I needed a second opinion regarding Harry's curse scar, and you're the magic expert in the Exorcist ranks after all" Mephisto said trying to be as pleasant as possible.

Arthur A Angel looked briefly down at Harry before sighing, "Very well you might as well come in"

They walked into Angel's quarters, they were decorated nearly entirely in white. "What is it specifically you wanted my opinion on?" Angel questioned.

"Harry had a weird vision and his scar burned, of course this isn't normal and we later found out that Dumbledore thinks that Harry got some of Voldemort's magic ability with the scar such as Parseltongue... and the scar 'burns' whenever Voldemort is nearby... this is not a normal scar by any standards"

"Alright, I see what you mean, that is rather troubling... only certain things could cause that kind of reaction and none of them are good." Angel said.

He got out his wand, gesturing to Harry to sit on the couch. As he sat down, Angel walked over and began rhyming of spells rapidly, weaving complicated magic the various spells converged on the scar and formed a kind of magic barrier around it.

The scar began to emit black energy and a strange screaming noise filled the room, the magic barrier dissipated. When the energy cleared it revealed the scar was open and bleeding, thick rivulets of blood rolled down Harry's face, as he fought to stay concious.

Amaimon rushed over and caught his son as he slumped over out cold, he glared up at Angel, "Explanation. Now!"

"I was right in my assumption then" Mephisto said.

"If you thought it was a Horcrux then you were right..." Angel said, looking very troubled.

"What is a Horcrux?" Amaimon ground out.

"A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer the caster believes they are to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them... more than likely Harry was never supposed to be a Horcrux and it was an accident the night Avada Kedavra was reflected back onto Voldemort" Angel said.

"Well... we now know how Voldemort is still in this plain of existence" Mephisto commented, "He probably has more than one... that diary Harry mentioned was one but of course voldemort is still here, so there must be more, and of course he probably doesn't even know about Harry... the only way he could have created one by accident would be if he'd created more than 2 or 3 and his soul was very fragile"

"That's all well and good, but how do we get rid of that thing without killing my son?" Amaimon snapped.

"We exorcise the fragment of course... we have dealt with Horcruxes in the past even on living things and there has been no damage... he should even be able to keep his Parseltounge ability" Angel said. "I'll arrange it now, we should be ready in Half an Hour... stay here, Myself and Mephisto shall arrange everything."

They walked out without another word, Amaimon set Harry down on the couch and located Angels first aid kit (every exorcist had one, the True Cross Exorcists were as paranoid as they come) luckily it was well stocked. He found antiseptic wipes (checking first that they weren't the holy water ones for temp-tainted wounds) and washed the blood off his sons face.

'If anything happens to him... They will pay'

* * *

><p>Mephisto reappeared about 25 minutes later, "The Grigori authorized the exorcism faster than we expected, the idea that Horcruxes are once again in the world is very disconcerting to them... the ritual area has been set up, come on"<p>

Amaimon picked his son up and tried to quell his fear for his son, and squash it down. He followed Mephisto down into the very heart of the Vatican. They eventually reached a very dark room lit only by candle light, there were sigils all over the walls and runes carved into every inch of the room. There was a kind of altar set up in the middle of the room surrounded by a massive seal array. He was instructed to lay Harry down on the altar, he gulped down the remainder of his fear and decided to trust them with his sons life. But if anything happened to him he would tear them limb from limb and rip there guts out with his bear hands, but for now he would trust them.

Him and Mephisto got outside of the seal array and stood by the door.

The Exorcists present, Angel included, began chanting in Latin... the room began to fill up with magic power and the seals and runes lit up and began to glow. The chanting carried on for ten minutes (to Amaimon it felt like decades) and then a wailing filled the room, black smoke pored out fro the scar taking a humanoid shape with red glowing eyes, the chanting grew louder and the shape began to disintegrate as it erupted in white light.

The chanting died down and most of the exorcists slumped to the floor breathing heavily. Angel picked up Harry, and walked over to where the two demon kings were stood.

"We should keep him in the infirmary overnight just to be sure, however the soul fragment is no longer there... if a Horcrux was in an inanimate object we could have shot it or sliced it and it would have died due to the holy weapons, it only requires a ritual like this if the fragment is in a living person. When he wakes up, he'll be perfectly normal and his connection to Voldemort will be gone"

Amaimon nodded taking Harry from the Paladin, "Where is the Infirmary?"

"Follow me" Angel said.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes, and sat up groggily, he was about to ask his father what happened when he realised he was once more in his inner world. He looked around he was lying by the lake looking up at the moon. He could see Senbonzakura sat on the roof of the pavilion connected to the large Japanese mansion also gazing at the moon.<p>

He looked around, the former dead tree by the lake was now a cherry blossom in full bloom, the valley where they were situated was still surrounded by the almost impenetrable thick forest (when he'd been learning to be an animagus he had to chase down his wolf form in that forest). The wolf in question was currently lounging beneath the cherry tree, he understood the situation as the animal that inhabited your inner world was the one that you would be able to transform into as an Animagus and it would challenge you some way, his demon animal form was different and that was just an inherited ability, Animagus was the ability to turn into the animal that best represented your soul. The wolf nodded to him in acknowledgement.

He washed his face in the water by the lake to wake him self up and got up, staggering slightly. He walked over to the pavilion and leapt up onto the roof, settling down next to Senbonzakura.

Senbonzakura took the form of a masked samurai in dark red full-body armour over a purple _Kurosode_ and _Hakama_ tied with a thick white sash, his Hakama tucked into his shin guards. He has very long, dark brown hair tied up with a silver ribbon, he wears a golden forehead plate that resembles a half-cherry blossom and has blue eyes. Usually he wears a mask shaped like that of an _Oni, _however tonight the mask was absent, revealing a face that most women would swoon over.

Originally Harry had been very confused to find the sword in his inner world, until he explained to him that as he meditated with the sword they were resonating their souls, so he was taking up residence in Harry's inner world, Senbonzakura said that in the material world he was just a nameless, featureless, sword and needed a master to wield him, he was nothing without a wielder just like any other demon sword, they can't truly exist without a wielder and partner, the swords are reflections of the wielder's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Sword's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the person who wields it. These beings in the demon swords can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's, the nameless, featureless generic sword takes on the characteristics of the wielder. Harry was still kind of confused about that, but didn't really care much, Senbonzakura was his Partner that was all he needed to know.

"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked him.

"Yes... Even though you were unconscious, I was not... they had to Exorcise a Horcrux from your scar, a Horcrux is a soul fragment used to tie people's souls to the earth even if they die, this is the technique voldemort used to stay alive... or at least in this plane... It is gone now and you are in the infirmary, you have been unconscious for 5 hours."

"A fragment... of Voldemort's soul was in my scar?" Harry stammered, revolted.

"Yes, but like I said it is gone now... I believe your father is quite worried, you should wake up now" Senbonzakura said calmly.

Harry nodded in response and concentrated, before his form shimmered and he vanished.

* * *

><p>Harry blearily opened his eyes and sat up with a groan.<p>

Amaimon who had been dozing in a chair near the infirmary bed, shot up and nearly fell of his chair. "Harry you're awake!... how are you feeling?"

"Like I've just fell of a 300 storey high building and landed head-first... My head's killing me" He moaned.

A currently nameless nurse bustled over with tablets, "These are for the headache, you should be able to leave soon"

He took the tablets gratefully, and downed them in one go, before sitting back with a sigh.

It was then that Mephisto walked in "Ah, you're awake! good we were very worried... we need to leave soon though it might be 3 o'clock here however in Japan its 11 PM and you've only got tomorrow before you have to go back to those awful mundanes"

Harry groaned, "Don't remind me..."

Amaimon gave him a sympathetic smile before pulling him into a hug, muttering "I was worried about you kiddo"

The very touching moment was ruined when Angel walked in, and coughed awkwardly, causing Amaimon to pull away.

"Way to ruin the moment..." Mephisto muttered, Angel glared at him.

"I just thought you'd be interested to know that the Grigori finally reached a decision about who they'd said to the quidditch world cup as protection... It will be my team and as well as that for the Triwizard tournament staying at Hogwarts this year will be me, Shura and you Mephisto, plus whoever you decide to bring."

"You're going to the quidditch world cup?" Harry asked.

"Yes, apparently the Ministry were worried all the excitement would attract demons and apparently I have nothing better to do... i'm assuming you asked because you're going as well? considering the likelihood of something happening is slim, I'll add you onto my team and you can observe how we act during a mission and gain experience... oh, and you might be interested in these" Angel said, he put down several books on the bed.

Harry read over their covers, they were all about wandless magic.

"Arigatou, Angel-san" Harry said.

"Don't mention it, see you at the Cup" That said, the paladin walked out.

"Well, we should get going... you need your rest, tomorrow will be a fun day of packing" Mephisto said with fake cheeriness.

* * *

><p>Harry was practically dead on his feet by the time he made it back to his bed, Nai was waiting for him and chirped happily when he slumped down on the bed, he smiled wearily at the little creature and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>His Father and Uncle must have let him sleep in, he mused as he blearily looked at the clock it read 12:38, he was due at the special door to Vatican and then onto the door to the out skirts of London at 3. He groaned at the thought of going back to the Dursley's.<p>

He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed in graphic t-shirt and jeans that were strategically ripped to give a distressed look. He picked up Nai and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. His Father was sat at the table with a pre-ordered pizza, he handed his son a slice without a word. Harry muttered "_San-Kyu" _as he attacked his Pizza slice.

"Do you want help packing?" Amaimon muttered, rather downcast he had to send his Son back to those horrible people that he would gladly tear to pieces.

"Yes please" Harry murmured back.

They ate in silence for a while, before Harry asked "Hey Dad, ya know Uncle can bring whoever he wants to Hogwarts for the Tournament do you think he'd let you come?"

"Quite frankly I don't know... Maybe... Hopefully... if he does he'll probably make Rin and Yukio come as well, he might not want to risk it though... we do look an awful lot alike, people might work out our big secret"

"Yeah... True... we don't act alike though and besides Wizards are pretty stupid, only my friends would find anything suspicious and i'd have to tell them eventually"

"Well we'll see... its Aniue's decision in the end"

They fell back into silence before going up to pack.

* * *

><p>As Harry stepped back into England from the Exorcist Headquarters there, with a look of disdain on his face, 'Now that I think about it I really prefer how things are run in Japan'<p>

The drive back with Mephisto was silent, Harry was sulking and Mephisto really didn't want to send his Nephew back to the Dursley's even if it was for just one full day.

Harry thought back on his parting with his father, he'd given Harry a hug and said "Don't let those sons-a-bitches get you down" that made Harry smile a bit.

All to soon they were back in Privet Drive, Harry scowled.

His scowl deepened when Mephisto pretended to be friendly and explained, that Harry would only be there for a few days and next year they might not see him at all, 'that placated them all right' Harry though bitterly.

He waved goodbye to his Uncle and dragged his stuff inside and up to his room, nodding in acknowledgement to his 'relatives'.

He dropped his trunk on the floor and collapsed onto his bed, 'I might as well do my homework later...' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>When he awoke the next day, he quickly got dressed in tight black jeans pulling a black button up shirt on and a thin emerald jumper over that, (despite the fact it was still summer and it was sunny it was rather cold, like autumn had come early) he tugged on some converse and brushed his hair before pulling it up into a high pony tail in a similar style to Senbonzakura.<p>

When he got downstairs the Dursley's were already seated at the kitchen table, none of them acknowledged his presence, not that he cared.

For Breakfast Aunt Petunia was giving them a grape fruit quarter, (Harry had forgotten about Dudley's diet), Vernon had looked between the grape fruit and petunia with an expression that clearly said 'is this it?', Petunia merely looked at Dudley pointedly, Harry's 'quarter' was considerably smaller than the others, however he was used to this by now and he wouldn't suffer from one day of bad meals.

When the doorbell rang, Vernon went to answer it (Dudley used this as a chance to steal his father grapefruit) Harry wordlessly passed his grape fruit slice to Dudley, he couldn't stand the fruit. Despite all of the tension and fights between them, Harry decided to let the grudge go, Dudley was raised to hate Harry that was a simple fact it wasn't necessarily his fault. Harry looked between Harry and the the Grape fruit before sending him a grateful look and eating it before his mother noticed.

Harry heard someone laughing from the front door, and Vernon answering curtly and then the door slamming.

Vernon stomped into the room, "YOU" He barked at Harry "Living room now!"

Rather bemused, Harry followed him into the living room.

* * *

><p>Why on earth the Weasley's had decided to send a letter the Dursley's he didn't know, it was rather stupid in his opinion... especially because they planned to come get him anyway. 'Wizard's get weirder and weirder' he thought as he finished of his homework with the fountain pen he'd replaced the quill with.<p>

He resolved to send a letter to Sirius later on using Hedwig to tell him he'd be at the Weasley's if he wanted to contact him.

* * *

><p>By 2 in the afternoon he'd re-packed his trunk, and finished all of his homework and then proceeded to play 'Geometry Dash' on the Android tablet his father had bought him, cursing in Japanese when he kept dying at the same point.<p>

The atmosphere at the Dursley's was tense in apprehension of the Wizards arriving in to their house, Harry just stayed out of their way (baring challenging Dudley to beat him on 'WWE Smackdown vs Raw', Dudley took offence and accepted the challenge, suffice to say he was thrashed and Harry walked off with a broad smile on his face) the next night when the Weasley's were set to arrive the Dursley's got dressed in their best clothes in an attempt to make the Weasley's feel inferior, Harry however donned a chequered shirt and distressed jeans, complete with combat boots, (he was glad Amaimon had put an indestructible extension charm on his trunk, it was now rather massive and easily stored all his new stuff).

But the appointed time of five o'clock came and then went. Uncle Vernon, perspiring slightly in his suit, opened the front door, peered up and down the street, then withdrew his head quickly.

"They're late!" he snarled at Harry.

"I know," said Harry. "What do you want me to do about it? anything could have happened" Ten past five ... then a quarter past five ... Harry was starting to get a little bit impatient and plugged his new earphones for his touch screen Sony Walkman in and listened to the Vocaloids (surprisingly both him and his father really like their music). At half past, he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia conversing in terse mutters in the living room.

"No consideration at all."

"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late."

"Well, they most certainly won't be," said Uncle Vernon, and Harry heard him stand up and start pacing the living room. "They'll take the boy and go, there'll be no hanging around. I daresay their kind don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tin-pot car that's broken d- AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Harry jumped up from his place on the stairs and shoved the Walkman back into his pocket. From the other side of the living room door came the sounds of the three Dursleys scrambling, panic-stricken, across the room. Next moment Dudley came flying into the hall, looking terrified. Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"What happened?" said Harry urgently. "What's the matter?" But Dudley didn't seem able to speak, he waddled as fast as he could into the kitchen. Whilst Harry hurried into the living room.

Loud banging and scraping was coming from behind the Dursley's boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it.

"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring, terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

But they were left in doubt barely a second longer. Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace.

"Ouch! Fred, No. go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake, tell George not to-OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron-"

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad, maybe he'll be able to let us out-"

There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire. "Harry? Harry, can you hear us?"

The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry lions. "What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?"

"They've tried to get here by Floo powder," said Harry, chuckling. "Wizards have this ridiculous method of travelling by fire, only you've blocked the fireplace. Hang on-" He approached the fireplace and called through the boards. "Mr Weasley? Can you hear me? Mr Weasley, it's Harry... the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through here."

"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained, "gives out heat without anything having to be burned"

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that... Let's think ... ouch, Ron!"

Ron's voice now joined the other's. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall. Harry burst out laughing.

"Boys, boys..." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do... Yes... only way. . . Stand back, Harry."

Harry retreated to the sofa, his prank senses tingled and he got his phone out and pressed record. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward.

"Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to-"

BANG.

The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded up fireplace burst outward, expelling Mr Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose plaster chippings.

Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table; Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, and gaped, speechless, at the Weasleys.

Harry started laughing again, and pressed stop on the phone. He was very pleased he'd recorded that particular incident.

Harry ignored Mr Weasley apologizing to the Dursley's as he went to get his trunk, he hauled it easily down the stairs and into the living room, he set it down in the middle of the room and watched the exchange between the Dursley's and the Weasley's.

Finally Mr Weasley lit a fire using incendio and began to send them on their way.

* * *

><p>Later on, Harry was showing the Weasley twins the video he'd managed to get of the aftermath of the Ton-Tongue toffee incident, complete with Vernon throwing ornaments.<p>

Ron and Ginny were looking over the twins shoulders, Hermione was huffing disapprovingly off to one side whilst they all laughed at Dudley.

Mr Weasley yelled at the twins once he had apparated back to the burrow, which resulted in Mrs Weasley yelling at the twins whilst Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron snuck off upstairs.

When they'd finally stopped arguing they went back downstairs to help with dinner.

* * *

><p>By 7 in the evening the tables outside had been laden with many dishes, including some Japanese ones Harry had helped make, he still hadn't told them why he'd really been in Japan they just knew he'd been at True Cross Academy (Hermione had grilled him for details on the prestigious school as soon as got to the burrow), he wasn't exactly sure how to word the situation.<p>

"Itadakimasu" he said before beginning, barely hearing Hermione explain to the Weasley's it meant thanks for the food.

Harry delicately ate his food with his chopsticks (which in Ron's eyes was a very impressive feat) and instructed Hermione how to use them for the Udon Noodles. He listened more than got involved with the conversations; Percy was talking about his report and mentioning someone called Bertha going missing.

"we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup." Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry and Hermione, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

"Actually," Harry said "He's referring to the Triwizard tournament"

The elder Weasley's did a spit-take and stared in shock down the table at Harry, Bill and Charlie burst out laughing at their expressions.

"How'd you know?" Percy sputtered indignantly.

Harry sighed, he might as well get this over with, "Because you asked the exorcists for help, didn't you?"

"What's that got to do with..." Percy trailed off, his jaw dropping open as he made the connections in his mind, "We heard the True Cross order had some sort of training base in Japan..."

"What on earth possessed you to join the True Cross Order?" Mrs Weasley asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with the Exorcists?" Bill asked his mother indignantly, before Harry could, "Their a great bunch of people solely dedicated to defending mundane humanity against outside forces, mainly demons... Honourable they are" he added sagely.

"Exactly... I met one of the Honorary Knights when a woman was attacked by coal tar and decided I wanted to help, I think its a better occupation than being an Auror" Harry said taking out the license and handing it to Bill.

"Wow, Lower second class already... you moved fast didn't you?" Bill said looking over the license.

"Is that good?" Hermione asked, for once completely lost.

"Lower second class is technically a fully fledged Exorcist, however its the lowest rank you can have." Harry explained. "the ranks below that are Esquire (also pronounced Exwire) which is an Exorcist in training, and Page which is a Candidate for further training."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at him gob-smacked.

"Fully fledged Exorcist..." Ginny stammered out at last, Harry inwardly cringed at her awestruck expression, she seemed more fangirly than usual.

"As of two days ago, yeah... before that I was an Esquire"

Just then his phone rang, it started blurting loudly out 'Decorator' by Livetune / Kz ft Hatsune Miku.

He pulled his phone, the caller ID said it was Mephisto, he held it up to his ear ignoring the bewildered looks of the Weasley's and Hermione's incredulous look, "_Moshi, Moshi"_

_"Ah, hello Harry, How have you been?... oh and Angel called, he wants to know where you'll be at the stadium for the cup"_

_"Hi Mephisto, I've been good I'll be sending you, Amaimon, Yukio and Rin some really funny video's later... I don't know about where we'll be sat, gimme a sec I'll ask..." _

He moved the phone away from his ear slightly, "Mr Weasley, where will we be sat at the quidditch cup?"

"In the Top Box" he said slightly confused.

"Thanks" Harry turned back to the phone, "_We'll be in the Top Box, Weasley-San got good tickets"_

_"Thanks for letting me know, I'll tell the Paladin. By the way the Japanese Minister is visiting for the Cup... he was the one who helped get you a passport so quick, so be polite"_

_"I'm always polite!" _Harry said indignantly.

"_I know... I'll see you in Hogwarts this year, considering Shura's coming as well we can carry on your training... well I've got to go, see you soon!"__  
><em>

_"See ya"_

He put the phone down and looked up at the Weasley's, "What?"

"Technology doesn't work around magic" Hermione said, in her know-it-all-tone.

"The Japanese fixed that problem years ago, you simply charge the tech on magic it can do it itself by taking magic from the surroundings or you can physically charge magic into it for a faster charge"

Hermione stared gob-smacked, 'you really don't know everything Hermione' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>After that, diner continued at a sedated pace, his Exorcist license was handed back after being passed around the table, Bill thoroughly approved him being an Exorcist and wished he himself had gone into the Order when he was younger, the Twins thought it was 'ace' as they put it and really wanted to see his sword and guns, the others were still sceptical and Mrs Weasley was very disapproving (he couldn't quite bring himself to care much though, he would've cared before he found out his father was actually alive, now however he simply thought he didn't need her approval).<em><br>_

Eventually they went up to bed and everyone quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks!<strong>

**What did you think? we're finally back onto the story. I decided to make this chapter longer to make up for the last one being so short.**

**Well, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello once again!**

**About the wolf animagus thing, yeah I know they don't look a lot like a husky but if you came across a wolf in a city more than likely you wouldn't think it was a wolf because its so unlikely to see one in a city, and yeah wolves aren't very 'griffindor' brave but Harry was supposed to be a slytherin anyway so its not important... i was more bothered about it being a pack creature, because Harry's like the Alpha of his pack and he's a leader, people listen to him (eventually) so that was my reasoning for the wolf anyway...**

**And sorry for everyone that really likes the quidditch match, I won't be writing out the whole thing...**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! XD **

* * *

><p>"English"<p>

"Emphasis"

'Thoughts'

"_Japanese"_

**"Demon sword Telepathy"**

**"_Demon__ Telepathy"_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Harry woke up the very early next morning, wondering what had woken him up.

He heard the door creak open and reached for the semi-automatic pistol he'd stashed under his pillow, Ron and the Twins were still asleep and in the case of the former snoring loudly, he was missing the security of Mephisto's mansion already (he didn't have to worry about things trying to kill him there...) people always said exorcists were paranoid... better be safe than sorry, he thought as he quietly cocked the hammer on the gun.

The door opened all the way, he tensed, ready to whip the gun out... it was Mrs Weasley. He sighed and put the gun on safety again, before sitting up.

"What time is it?" He asked quietly.

She jumped, evidently she didn't think he'd be up, "Oh Harry dear, wasn't expecting you up already... its a bit before dawn"

That didn't really answer his question... she bustled about the room, waking the others up, whilst Harry got out of bed (discretely slipping the gun back into his uniform he'd set out on the bed side table last night).

"Get ready everyone" Mrs Weasley said as she walked back out the room.

Harry was used to getting up early now, and despite the fact it was still dark outside he wasn't tired, the others were too sleepy to talk as they all got dressed.

Harry pulled on his skinny black jeans, before buttoning up his dark green long sleeved shirt. He decided to wear the holsters for his guns and all the pouches filled with ammo and first aid equipment underneath the coat for stealth purposes and buckled them all on, checking first that everything was in it's correct place. Over that he shrugged on his Exorcist coat (which was actually the extent of the Exorcist's uniform and some didn't even have to wear that) it was all black, lined with silver and came down to just past his knees, it had a large collar that came up quite high on his neck, the jacket crossed over at the front before buttoning up near the left side, he buckled the coats belt and pinned his badge to the right hand side over the breast pocket, and slipped the Exorcist license into the same pocket. He put on some knee-high combat boots before following the others out the room.

As he walked downstairs he wished he could wear his sword, he missed its comforting presence on his back, but he didn't think Mrs Weasley would approve (she'd already stated last night that children shouldn't be trained in things like that, Harry had tried hard not to glare at her for that comment, he was not a child... fair enough he was still a teenager but he wasn't a child) so he kept Senbonzakura inside of the seal on his sternum, he decided to keep an automatic rifle with a scope in the seal on his stomach (Yukio said it was one of his most proficient weapons) and after all you can't be too careful. He had another seal on the inside of his right wrist where he kept a _Tanto_ dagger.

"What do you think?" Mr Weasley said nervously, gesturing to his outfit of a golf shirt and too-big-jeans, "We're supposed to go incognito..."

"Its passable..." Harry said thoughtfully, "you can pass as a mundane with that outfit... not many people would wear something like that, however nowadays people wear really weird stuff all the time, nobody would look twice at an outfit like that"

Mr Weasley nodded relieved.

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

Harry knew that Apparating meant disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another, but had never known any Hogwarts student to do it, and understood that it was very difficult.

"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. Harry had declined the porridge and ate some fruit instead.

"Why can't we Apparate too?"

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mrs Weasley. "And where have those girls got to?" She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.

"How are you n-not tir-tired?" Ron asked (yawning) at Harry incredulously.

"I've been getting up at dawn all summer, this isn't much different" Harry said, nonchalantly. The Weasley's stared at him.

There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr Weasley.

"Walk?" said Harry bemused. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," said Mr Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup..." he trailed off, the rest was self explanatory.

After Mrs Weasley yelled at Fred and George for having more 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', they finally set off.

* * *

><p>It was chilly and the moon was still out, Harry was very glad he had his coat and when Ron complained about the cold he calmly pointed out his was his own fault for not bringing a jacket.<p>

"There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed." Mr Weasley said as he pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St Catchpole.

The trudged down the dark, dank lane towards the village, everyone was quiet, Harry put his earphones in and decided to listen to Evanescence as they walked, he shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth; he was probably the only person not cold.

As they walked through the village the jet blackness of the night turned inky blue, diluting the night sky with the grey-ish rays of pre-dawn.

They all looked incredulously at Harry calmly walking without breaking a sweat whilst they didn't have any breath to spare as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tufts of grass; their legs seizing up and cramping.

When the ground levelled out Harry put his earphones back in a secure pocket, and watched the others gasping for air. Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Most wizard's are so unhealthy" he commented offhandedly, ignoring their semi-incredulous semi-glaring looks yet again.

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big... Come on..." They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it." Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a mouldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?" Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen, a sixth year. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all. Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.

"All these yours, Arthur?" Amos asked.

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's, and Harry, another friend-"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"yeah," said Harry sharply. Harry was used to people looking curiously at him when they met him, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightning scar on his forehead, but it always made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. He preferred it in Japan, even the children were more respectful and only stared for a second before moving on, everyone there seemed to understand he didn't like being stared at.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year... I said to him, I said... Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... You beat Harry Potter!"

Harry scowled darkly, Fred and George were both scowling again as well. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you... it was an accident..."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman ... but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"For you information Diggory-san," Harry began rather venomously, "It was the dementors that caused me to fall, I couldn't see anything but white mist and I heard my mother screaming in my ears, I think I was completely justified with passing out and it had nothing to do with my flying skills"

There was silence at that, and Cedric looked even more embarrassed while his father was gaping wordlessly, Fred and George smirked at how Harry had shut them up, they remembered how frightening it had been when the dementors caused him to fall and weren't happy Mr Diggory was making it seem like Harry's fault.

"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly into the awkward silence, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off... We'd better get ready..." He looked around at Harry and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do"

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks (that only Harry hadn't struggled to carry that morning), the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop.

"Three." muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, two... one..."

It happened immediately: Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked forward; it was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling. His feet left the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then... His feet slammed into the ground; he immediately bent his knees and crouched spreading his arms out for balance, saving himself from falling unlike the others.

Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground. Harry stood up from his crouched position and re-tied up his hair. 'Wizards have ridiculous method's of transportation!' he thought vehemently.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

* * *

><p>The events following the Portkey incident had Harry repeatedly face palming and groaning at the Wizard's stupidity, especially their muggle fashion sense and the treatment of the muggle camp-site owner, he had decided to put his earphones in and ignore it. Turning the Vocaloids up loud enough that he couldn't hear what was going on.<p>

Eventually they reached a camp-site near a wood with a sign post saying it was theirs.

"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr. Weasley happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult... Muggles do it all the time... Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"

Harry sighed putting his music away and completely took over putting the tent up from Mr Weasley... he had the two tents up in no time even though he did all the work himself, they looked very small, but of course with Magic involved the tents were probably like the 'Tardis'.

Mr Weasley dropped to his hands and knees and entered the first tent. "We'll be a bit cramped," he called, "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."

Harry bent down, ducked under the tent flap, and found he was right about it being like the 'Tardis'. He had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen. There were crocheted covers on the mismatched chairs and a strong smell of cats.

"Well, it's not for long," said Mr. Weasley, mopping his bald patch with a handkerchief and peering in at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore." He picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it. "We'll need water...

"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," said Ron, who had followed Harry inside the tent. "It's on the other side of the field."

"Well, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water then" Mr Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans - "and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"

"But we've got an oven," said Ron. "Why can't we just-"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security!" said Mr Weasley, his face shining with anticipation. "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!"

"That's all well and good but can you transfigure one of these saucepans into a big plastic jug or something large with a lid so we don't have too make to many trips to get water." Harry said logically.

"Thats a brilliant idea Harry" Hermione said. 'Why does she always sound surprised when I come up with a good idea?' Harry thought rather annoyed. 'I'm not an idiot'

* * *

><p>Eventually they talked Mr Weasley into Transfiguring two of the saucepans into two clear 3 litre jugs with screw lids, and they set off across the field.<p>

The sun had only just risen and it was misty, people were barely waking up.

A short way farther on, they saw two little witches, who were riding toy broomsticks that rose only high enough for the girl's toes to skim the top of the grass. A Ministry wizard had already spotted them; as he hurried past Harry, Ron, and Hermione he muttered distractedly, "In broad daylight! Parents having a lie-in, I suppose-"

Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands; others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure it couldn't work (Harry briefly stopped to help an American witch start a fire with a pair flint striking rocks after she'd stopped them to see if they knew how, after instructing her how to do it, she had thanked him profusely and was rather pleased with her newly acquired skill.)

After a run into Seamus they were finally able to get into the line for water. They were right behind a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation. "Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious-"

"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.

"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to duck out of the queue and only returned when Archie had collected his water and moved away. Harry on the other hand had been rather disgusted and commented loudly making sure that the two wizards could here him, "Its no wonder the Wizards are still mainly stuck in the dark ages with attitudes like they are, some people are rather selfish... imagine if our whole society was announced to the muggle world because of some selfish actions"

The Ministry Wizard had looked at him thankfully, when Archie had moodily grabbed the trousers from the Wizard muttering "fine".

* * *

><p>They had finally made it back to their tents, to find Mr Weasley having fun with the matches. Harry face palmed as he dumped the water down.<p>

Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but the red haired adult looked as though he was having the time of his life, "Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

Harry took pity on him and lit the fire with the lighter he carried around, after all you never know if you'll need one (well that was is dad's reasoning when he handed him the silver lighter) Hermione looked sharply at him, but didn't say anything as Mr Weasley had pulled him into a conversation over how the lighter worked.

At last after an hour and a half of waiting, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly, Whilst Harry rolled his eyes from his spot lying on the ground. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

Instead of the greasy sausages and eggs, Harry used the hot water to fill a cup of Instant Ramen he'd brought with him, garnering some strange looks from the Weasleys, except Bill who asked he'd brought any more packets, Harry handed one over wordlessly. 'At least one of them understands its not healthy to eat stuff like those greasy sausages all the time'

When Ludo had come around to talk to Arthur he had done a double take at Harry's name, causing Harry sigh and lie back on the grass, twirling his knew wand around his hand.

"Hang on a minute... that isn't the same wand you had last year" Hermione said suddenly drawing attention to Harry once again.

**"No Kidding" **Senbonzakura commentated sarcastically. Harry smiled at that, the swords running commentary on life was rather amusing.

"A Bariyon got dropped on it... so of course it broke, and I bought a new one, no big deal"

**"No big deal, hmm?... you made enough of a fuss about it"**

'yeah but now I have a better one, it all worked out in the end'

Crouch had shown up soon after and tried not to mention the Triwizard tournament, Harry had laughed and said "I found out ages ago... and I told all of them yesterday, no point for secrecy over here"

Crouch had been about to ask where he got the information before looking at the coat and badge, "License?" he said sharply holding his hand out, Harry handed it over without another word.

"Well, everything seems in order... bit young aren't you?"

"They don't care about age, they care about skill"

Crouch shut up after that.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they were heading off to the Match area. They were soon in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Harry could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it, after seeing True Cross Town though it wasn't very impressive.<p>

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley, spotting the awestruck look on the other children's face. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again... bless them," he added fondly, Harry thought about that; rather disgusted by the Wizards messing with mundane peoples minds, he definitely didn't agree with that, but knew it was necessary.

Mr Weasley was leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Mr Weasley's party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and Harry, filing into the front seats with the Weasleys, looked down upon the stadium.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Harry's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Harry saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field, He turned away disinterested.

Over the next half an hour the Top box was gradually filling with people, when the Minister had come around Percy had glared at Harry who fudge greeted like an old friend, He tried to gesticulate to the Bulgarian minister (who apparently couldn't speak English) as to who Harry was (Which Senbonzakura found Hilarious) then the Japanese minister had come over.

Harry got up and bowed deeply, "_Hajimemashite, my name is Potter Harry"_

The Minister politely bowed back,"_Hajimemashite, my name is Watanabe Midorima... I must say I was rather surprised when Pheles Mephisto called about getting you a passport into the country, how do you like the Exorcist Order?"_

_"Its certainly a worthwhile cause and I'm looking forward to working with them for the indefinite future... San-kyu for your help"_

_"It was no trouble... did you like Japan?"_

_"It was amazing and everyone was really welcome and friendly, your culture is amazing Watanabe-san"_

_"I am pleased to hear that... it's good to watch the more wizarding sports once in a while, Most people in Japan prefer Mundane sports such as baseball and football."_

_"Quidditch is a lot of fun but Baseball's probably safer" _he said with a laugh.

They talked for a while longer, whilst those around them looked on in confusion, obviously not knowing how to speak Japanese.

"Harry" He heard some one call.

He turned around, it was the Paladin, decked out in his usual White and gold suit.

"Angel-san," Harry said after saying goodbye to the Japanese Minister, "Nice to see you again"

"Like wise... If anything Happens we have people all over the stadium... more than likely though we're here for nothing"

He heard Hermione let out a strangled gasp, she was staring at the massive sword that is Caliburn with wide eyes, "Is it even safe to carry something like that around?"

Angel looked at her strangely while Harry sighed, "Hermione, Caliburn is perfectly safe, Arthur A Angel is the current paladin, he's the strongest of all the exorcists... Handling Caliburn is like child's play to him"

"It has a name?" she asked faintly.

"Yes Hermione" Harry said patronizingly, "My sword has a name too... Senbonzakura" he added with pride.

The Paladin sat down next to Harry, setting Caliburn to rest between them.

"You weren't kidding about the Exorcist thing were you?" Ron said faintly.

"Of course not" Harry scoffed.

"Ah... Here's Lucius" They heard Fudge say.

They all turned around quickly, baring Harry and Angel who did so at a more sedated pace.

There was Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and a woman who could only be his mother. Harry and Draco had been enemies since an altercation on the train first year, recently however Harry had decided that it was a petty and rather pathetic grudge... in other words he was over it, and had decided to be the mature one.

The minister said Hello and introduced everyone, when it got to the Weasley's it had been tense (not that fudge could tell) Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley did not get along at all... Draco had shot them a contemptuous look, but spotted the badge on Harry's chest and his jaw had dropped.

"Is that real?" He stammered, sounding slightly envious.

Harry sighed, he was making a Habit out of this, he thought as he handed the Exorcist License over, Malfoy had stared at it gob-smacked, before handing it back.

"How'd you get into the Order anyway?" Malfoy asked curiously, ignoring Ron's and Hermione's contemptuous looks.

"short version is... I went up to a high ranking exorcist and asked if I could join, then spent the whole summer training... why'd you ask?"

Malfoy hesitated "I've always wanted to get into the True Cross Order but never knew how..."

"Well one of the Honorary Knights will be at Hogwarts this year, you can ask then... Why'd you want to join? its rather gruelling training and names matter little in the order" Harry said, Angel nodded approvingly to what he was saying.

"One of them saved my life when I was about 3... always wanted to join ever since then"

"Like Harry said" Angel interrupted, "you will be able to discuss it this year at Hogwarts, if you still want to join, of course, we welcome any who put the effort in"

Malfoy nodded thoughtfully, then he heard his mothers voice.

"Draco dear, you'll have to sit on the front row there aren't any seats left over here"

He grumbled but walked round and ended up sitting next to the Paladin, apparently people were too afraid to sit next to him so the seat was empty.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered angrily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why were you being so pally with Malfoy?"

"I wasn't, I have merely decided to be civil... what was the whole rivalry over anyway? its stupid and its childish... haven't you ever heard the saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me'?"

He then tuned out Ron's spluttering, as Ludo Bagman ran into the Room, ready to start the match.

* * *

><p>When the Mascots came out, Harry had to tug Ron back to into his seat before he leapt of the side of the box, Draco and the other Weasley's had wisely covered their ears, the Paladin laughed at the red haired boy.<p>

It was at that point Angel decided to ask what the game was actually about, he'd never cared enough about the game to find out before now, and so Harry explained whilst the other Mascots came out.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome... the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you... Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!" A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand... Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, Malfoy laughed at Ron being a fan-boy.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting... Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand... Lynch!"

* * *

><p>The Match was rather interesting, made all the better by Senbonzakura's comments (such as <strong>"Oh look, that idiot has fallen for the same trick again" <strong>or his favourite **"Could Hermione scream any louder there are people in Russia that are wondering who's about to crash" **he had to desperately stop himself from laughing a couple of times) In the end...

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH. BUT IRELAND WINS. Good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Harry sighed, it was a good match but he didn't get much out of watching other people play, he preferred to play the game himself.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Veil, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging. Harry alongside of the Japanese minister and Draco burst out laughing, Fudge's face was priceless.

The best part was when Fred and George scrambled over their seats with huge grins on their faces and hands outstretched for their winnings, as they had successfully predicted the outcome of the match.

"Well nothing did happen... We were here for nothing", Angel said standing up.

"Not a bad match though" Harry said.

"Agreed... however our presence was useless all the same"

* * *

><p>They eventually left the Top Box and headed back to their tent.<p>

They were soon arguing enjoyably about the match; Mr Weasley got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie, and it was only when Ginny fell asleep right at the table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Mr. Weasley called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed. Hermione and Ginny went into the next tent, and the rest of the Weasleys changed into pyjamas and clambered into their bunks. From the other side of the camp-site they could still hear much singing and the odd echoing bang.

"Oh I am glad I'm not on duty," muttered Mr Weasley sleepily. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."

Harry on the other hand had forgotten to pack his pyjamas (that's what he told Ron anyway, in fact he just couldn't fit them in his backpack because he'd put extra ammo in instead) so just took his coat off and settled down.

He drifted off quickly but was soon awoken by loud banging and panicked shouts, he knew something was wrong, he leapt of the top bunk and pulled on his coat but didn't Button it up as Mr Weasley ran in and woke Ron up. They ran outside.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching across the field. Harry gazed at them... he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in mid-air, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small. Harry growled angrily.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder. He saw Angel running in their direction drawing Caliburn.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harry recognized one of them: Mr Roberts, the camp-site manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick"

Hermione and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their nightdresses, with Mr. Weasley right behind them. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot... get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Harry was already running towards the Wizards though, ignoring them yelling for him to come back, he pulled his shirt down slightly and chanted _"Devour the eight princesses, slay the serpent"_

He pulled his sheathed sword from the seal and slung it over his back and drew the blade.

From somewhere to the right, Angel joined him. "Try to keep the perpetrators alive considering they're human and not demons... however if you can't... the scum won't be missed" he said darkly.

"_Hai"_ He answered immediately.

"Try to distract them, I'll get the mundane's down... We had already sent the other Exorcist's home, its just us left... consider this you first proper mission."

"Got it"

He ran faster as Angel dropped back and drew his wand. He stopped in-front of the crowd, some of them laughed at what they saw as a child with a sword that was too big for him, he could hear Ministry Wizards trying to get through and telling him to get back.

"You sick bastards, what did they ever do to you?" He shouted angrily, he was answered with more laughing. "... _chire, Senbonzakura"_ he called.

His blade disintegrated into what appeared to be thousands of Pink petals, leaving just the hilt behind. Angel who had never seen the capabilities of the sword was impressed, unlike others he saw the petals for what they really were.

The laughing had teetered out, replaced by confusion. Three of the smarter Wizards apparated out.

He raised the hilt and the 'Harmless' petals shot towards the masked men, they tried shooting spells at it but it was an unstoppable force and reached the first Wizard in seconds, he screamed as the tiny blades (that merely reflected light to appear to be petals) cut through him, leaving him with thousands of tiny bleeding lacerations, he dropped to the dirt floor, barely breathing. Harry dully recognized Angel getting the Mundane family back on the ground, But didn't let up... and began using his other hand to control the blades as well increasing thier speed. He cut through four more wizards before they got over thier shock and tried shooting spells at him, he dodged most of them by stepping nimbly to the side and blocked the others with more blades. Then he heard someone cry "Avada Kedavra"

The spell felt menacing and familiar but he didn't recognize it, he stomped his foot down and a large block of earth shot out of the ground and blocked it. He kicked the stone and flew with unnerving accuracy into the Wizard who had cried out the spell. Angel (satisfied that the family was safe) jumped into action and unleashed a sort wave of golden energy from Caliburn.

"Harry... Avada Kedavra is the killing curse, they're not messing around, forget my previous order, its them or you now."

Harry nodded, and continued on with his attack only he was much harsher than before, Senbonzakura's petals slashed easily through them at the same time that Angel was slashing them with Caliburn. The Ministry Wizards finally joined in and started shooting spells at the masked ones.

Then they heard more screaming, the remaining masked men fled, apparating away. Harry turned to Angel confused as he materialized Senbonzakura in his hand once more, "Why'd they run?"

"Look" He said grimly. Harry turned around, there was a glowing green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth hanging over the forest. Harry was instantly worried about the others.

"That's Voldemort mark" Angel said. Ministry wizards were apparating away as well. "Grab my arm"

Harry did so, feeling stupid and confused. Arthur turned on his heel and then there was an unpleasant sensation of being shoved through a small pipe.

They landed in a dark wood, They heard around 20 voices shout "STUPEFY"

"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"

Ron and Hermione were on the ground, the jets of red light had just soared over their heads.

"Ron... Hermione are you alright?" Mr Weasley asked, striding forward.

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice. It was Mr Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Mr Crouch's face was taut with rage.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping, he looked distinctly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Don't be ridiculous, their just kids" Angel said striding forward, Harry trailed after him, sheathing his sword.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione called.

Hermione strode forward and slapped him straight across the face with a resounding crack, his head snapped to the side. The Ministry wizards and Ron stared in shock. Angel tried not to laugh.

"What was that for?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Don't you ever do something like that again! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! You just ran off without a word to us! you could have been hurt or killed! You are a complete ass, Harry Potter!"

Then she broke down and started crying, she grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest, muttering about 'insensitive jerks' 'complete morons' and 'no tact'. Harry looked awkwardly at Ron for help, but he'd started to laugh uncontrollably.

She finally stopped crying when the Ministry wizards found the house elf Winky, Harry scowled when he saw the treatment of the elf but ignored it and left as soon as Ron got his wand back, 'apparently' the elf had stolen it.

Angel had a report to make, so he left as well, but not before congratulating Harry on a job well done. Crouch had originally wanted to confiscate Senbonzakura as evidence but Angel had rightly stated that he had no right to it (Not before Harry had starting yelling at him though and loudly telling him where-to-go, shocking the two Weasley's and Hermione).

* * *

><p>When they had finally got back to the tent, the others had been very worried but all alright, the twins had practically swooned at the sight of the sword and had begged him to be able to actually hold it... Harry agreed, but said they couldn't draw it.<p>

They'd held the Sword with reverence, which made Senbonzakura happy at least.

Ginny had lectured him as well, but this time he'd been prepared and dodged the slap.

Suffice to say Harry was very Happy to go back to the Burrow the next day.

All he had to deal with then was a very disapproving, overbearing Mrs Weasley (who thankfully didn't find out about him fighting the death eaters, the papers just said it was a pair of exorcists, apparently Harry was hard to identify with long green hair and an Exorcist uniform and Mrs Weasley didn't connect the dots, plus no one thought it was a good idea to tell her) and he had a long Phone call from a proud (yet distinctly worried) Father, who was not happy with how close he'd come to being hit with another Avada Kedavra, Harry almost wished that Angel hadn't given Amaimon his report on the incident.

After the World cup, time passed very quickly for them and school began to loom ever closer.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter.<strong>

**Thank you for all your support! XD **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! XD**

**Okay I apologize about the Alpha thing, I am not wolf expert so... oh well...**

**And Ron ****won't**** be a death eater, that thought didn't cross my mind for a second, that just sounds really weird... and as for Draco remembering being saved by an Exorcist at three years old, I think nearly being ripped apart by demons would be traumatizing enough to be remembered even if he was a small child.**

**Ron and Harry and Hermione will grow further apart, they won't stop being friends entirely but they certainly won't be as close as they were... As for more Wizard exorcists... I'll leave that as a surprise.**

**Harry will definitely be awesome at herbology and be better friends with Neville (who will be a better friend than Ron).**

**Right to answer this: "you said the hamster was an animal form for demons I think that is actually wrong. I think the hamster was merely a vessel that Amaimon was put in to keep hidden or possibly as punishment." I don't know what it actually is in the anime especially because Mephisto can turn into that little dog and he never said what it was except it was a special ability he could do... I honestly don't know what it is in the actual anime... however in this story I'm making it a form of shape shifting because it will be semi-important later on, they transform with a little puff of smoke like a Naruto transformation and then they are in the animal form (like Mephisto does). **

**Draco won't be a death eater... probably... I don't think the role of death eater ever suited him anyway...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>"English"<p>

"emphasis" **  
><strong>

'thoughts'

_"Japanese"_

**"Demon sword telepathy"**

**_"Demon telepathy"_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Harry had been tempted to tell Ron and Hermione about the Horcrux in his scar and about the whole half demon thing... but decided against it, he couldn't be sure how they'd react and didn't think it was a good idea, the day they'd got back from the Quidditch cup they'd been greeted by an incredibly worried Mrs Weasley who had heard about the death eaters through the prophet... luckily she didn't notice Bill and Charlie sending impressed looks Harry's way every few seconds, and connect him to the "Two Exorcists" that the paper said saved the day.

Nai had rocketed out of the burrow with the speed of a jet and began berating Harry as soon as he saw him, it was ranting its tiny little head off, and no one knew what it was saying...

"Nai, Nai, Naaaaai" it had repeatedly and angrily shouted at him. Harry now wished he had brought the greenman with him to the cup, it would have saved a lot of hassle.

According to Mrs Weasley it had been reading the paper with her... Nai also learnt his first proper word and could now say (telepathically) Harry's name. Harry was glad though that the Weasleys had all gotten used to the greenman, and did no longer try to talk him out of keeping it.

* * *

><p>Over the following week neither Mr Weasley or Percy were seen much, going to work early and returning late at night. Nai didn't let Harry out of his sight, like a tiny little green guard dog.<p>

The only thing that happened worthy of noting was Amaimon called again.

**Flashback start**

_Harry had been for a run early in the morning, dawn had just broke, when he heard his phone ringing, he put it to his ear._

_"Moshi, Moshi" Harry said, smiling when he heard his father reply._

_"Hello Harry, before I get to the main reason I called, I want to say I'm proud of you son you did good work at the Cup... however I've read Angel's report and I know exactly how close you came to being hit with another killing curse! Now I am telling you to be careful! lots of things will be happening this year, this may be your most dangerous year yet and I am telling you to be careful understood?!"_

_"Hai... I'll be careful"_

_"Good, now to the main reason I called... The Grigori got jumpy because of the Death Eater attack and Dark Mark, they're worried about that prophecy you mentioned, the one Trelawney gave you before peter escaped... they don't want Voldemort back to power, last time they had no idea what was going on as the Ministry wouldn't tell them... now they do and they don't like it, especially not with the Horcruxes involved..."_

_"Okay... but what's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked._

_"If you'll let me finish" Amaimon said, "Because they got jumpy and especially since its the tournament this year, they're sending more people to Hogwarts... Rin, Yukio and Myself are transferring into fourth year, claiming to be 17, the excuse is that we had latent magical ability that we didn't know about and it only just showed up... I'll be dyeing my hair black and posing as another Okumura, Of course we'll still say we're Exorcists so it won't be weird to everyone else if you appear to be friends with us"_

_"That's awesome!" Harry said excitedly. _

_Amaimon said "Glad you're excited... I'll see you at Hogwarts" with that said he hung up._

**Flash back end**

With that over with, Harry was rather bored, he was reading through Hermione's old Arithmancy and Runes books, His fluffy tail tip was twitching lazily next to him.

Mrs Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley for all of them, to save them the trip, parcels lay all over his bed.

His attention was taken from his reading when Ron made a noise of disgust.

"What is this thing?!"

Harry turned to him, he was holding up a long maroon velvet dress with mouldy frilly cuffs. He successfully managed not to laugh but his tail swished in amusement.

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs Weasley entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes, "Here you are," she said, sorting them into two piles. "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease."

"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress," said Ron, handing it out to her.

"Of course I haven't," said Mrs Weasley. "That's for you, Dress robes, the rest of the suit set is there somewhere."

"What?" said Ron, looking horror-struck.

"Dress robes!" repeated Mrs Weasley. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year... robes for formal occasions, they also said you need special sports clothes we had to buy them from madam malkins they'd never stocked them before...must be important though."

Both his and Ron's sports wear were made up of red tracksuit bottoms and matching zip up Hoodie with the Hogwarts logo over the right breast as well as a white t-shirt, they had shorts as well as an alternative. 'they must be coloured according to house' he mused.

"You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief, ignoring the information about sports gear. "I'm not wearing that robe, no way."

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"I'll go starkers before I put that on," said Ron stubbornly.

"Don't be so silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too, show him, Harry..."

Harry opened the last parcel on his camp bed. It wasn't as bad as he had expected; his dress robes didn't have any lace on them at all... in fact, they were more or less the same as his school ones, except that they were bottle green instead of black, the suit part looked like something from James bond, he thought with a mental grimace.

"I thought they'd bring out the colour of your eyes, dear," said Mrs Weasley fondly.

"Well, they're okay!" said Ron angrily, looking at Harry's robes. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"

"Because... well, I had to get yours second-hand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mrs Weasley, flushing.

"I'm never wearing them," Ron was saying stubbornly. "Never."

"Fine," snapped Mrs Weasley, "Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh."

"Ron..." Harry began drawing his and Mrs Weasley's attention to him before she walked out, "You can have mine, they'll only need some minor alterations... I've got a formal outfit from Japan that I was going to wear... I'll be more comfy in my Hakama and Kurosode anyway" He chucked his dress robes at Ron.

"Mate, I can't just-" "You don't have t-" Ron and Mrs Weasley said at the same time.

"Ron shut up and stop being stubborn... and Mrs Weasley, thank you for getting them for me, but they're really not my style and I wouldn't feel comfortable in them anyway."

"Mate-"

"Ron... just take them... besides i'm doing the rest of the school a favour, imagine the mental scaring if you went in nothing at all" He added with a smirk.

"Oi" the red head responded, chucking a pillow at him, he dodged and it knocked Nai of the bed.

They all laughed at the little demons indignant spluttering.

* * *

><p>There was a gloomy atmosphere the next morning, the end of the holidays had arrived of course and with it the classic end-of-holidays-gloom.<p>

Harry was the first up (as usual), he dressed simply in a dark green and black Plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, converse and a black leather jacket. He had already double checked he had all of his things packed, and had put his school uniform in an easy to reach place, and had slipped his Walkman and Phone into his jeans pockets, all by the time Ron's alarm clock went off.

The usual morning routine was interrupted by Diggory (who Harry glared at) calling through the Floo to tell Mr Weasley that someone called 'Mad-eye-Moody' was in-trouble with the Ministry and they had to try get him off with a 'minor charge'.

Arthur left, leaving Mrs Weasley to get them to the station, they had to take Taxi's... needless to say it didn't go very well and the Taxi drivers were very harassed, by the end of the trip to London, Harry had spent the trip listening to loud heavy metal and laughing at drivers discomfort.

Eventually they were seated in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express watching the very rainy scenery pass by.

Neville came by and sat with them for a while, and shortly after that Malfoy came in. Harry ignored him or rather didn't notice him come in, he was engrossed in his tablet (how in hell the Asian countries had managed to put secret satellites all over the atmosphere so you can get internet anywhere was beyond him, he chalked it up to 'magic' and left it at that) he'd managed to get Crunchy roll and was now watching 'Hozuki no Reitetsu' which he found hilarious, Nai watching over his shoulder.

He paused the video, when heard malfoy ('seriously when did he get here?') say, "Are you going to enter?"

To which Ron 'smartly' replied, "What are you talking about?"

"He's referring to the Triwizard tournament... I did tell you about it remember?" Harry said, "And Malfoy... none of us will be able to enter... the Exorcists refused to help out until the ministry put had an Age limit on the tournament, we have to be at least 17 to enter."

Malfoy left soon after, and Ron slammed the door so hard the glass shattered, Harry repaired it and then went back to his episode. Hermione muttered about him being 'antisocial' but he didn't really care, 'Anime is Awesome enough said'.

* * *

><p>In no time at all they were pulling into the station and stepping on the platform clad in thier uniform, leaving thier trunks on the train. Nai stayed behind in Hedwig's vacant cage as the white owl was off delivering a letter to Sirius.<p>

They said "Hi" to Hagrid who said he'd see them at the feast if they didn't drown first, he vaguely spotted three people who where too big to be first years and laughed at the thought of them all crossing the lake in this weather.

Harry wondered what the things pulling the carriages were, and decided to ask his father when he got the chance, everyone else didn't seem to be able to see them.

When they finally got to the entrance hall of the school, they were all glad to be out of the rain.

"Finall-" Ron began to say when a large red water balloon splashed on his head, Harry jumped out of the way of the water laughing.

It was peeves apparently he'd decided to prank them all on thier first day back, he threw more balloons as most people legged it into the hall and out of range.

Professor McGonagall came running over, "PEEVES-" but managed to slip on the wet floor... Harry caught her before she fell. "Thank you Mister Potter"

"No problem Professor"

She turned back to the Poltergeist "PEEVES, stop this right now before I call the Headmaster!"

Peeves scowled at her but flew off nonetheless.

"Move along everyone" McGonagall instructed, leaving to probably greet the first years and transfers.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was no less grand than any other year however now it didn't seem as majestic, 'I've really been spoiled by Japan' he thought with a sigh.<p>

The hall was filled with chattering students in varying stages of drying off from the rain, the teachers all were seated at the head table however this time there four extra places in-between where Mcgonagall usually sits and where Snape was currently sat (looking like he wished he wasn't) filled by very familiar people, he waved at them enthusiastically and they replied in turn (Shura more enthusiastically than Angel and Mephisto with his usual wink included).

"Who are they? and why'd you know them?" Ron asked loudly and bluntly, although other Griffindors in the vicinity looked like they wanted to ask as well.

"From left to right on the table... Shura Kirigakure, Arthur Auguste Angel (who you've already met), Lewin Light (alias Lightning), and Mephisto Pheles who also goes by Johann Faust the Fifth, all Exorcists for the True Cross Order, an Upper first Class, the Paladin, Arc Knight (part of the Angelic legion team) and an Honorary Knight (also called Chancellor). " Harry stated. "Oh... and Angels sword Caliburn is resting against Angel-sans chair of course."

Several of the upper year Griffindors nearby who had been eavesdropping, looked very surprised, and were gazing wide-eyed at the large broad sword.

Harry ignored them and sat down, Ron and Hermione trailing after him.

They couldn't spot anyone new other than the Exorcists, the new Defence Professor was missing.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone" Hermione said worriedly.

"Maybe He or She hasn't arrived yet... Angel-san could probably take the post though, he's pretty amazing when it comes to magic... and to be fair Mephisto could bluff his way through it and we probably wouldn't know the difference" Harry finished with a laugh.

* * *

><p>McGonagall came in shortly afterwards leading the first years plus three teenagers up to the front, where she sat down a stool and put a hat onto it, everyone waited for the hat to sing but Harry and the Exorcists burst out laughing before it could, cutting the Hat off just as if opened its rim.<p>

The cause of the Laughter was the three sopping wet black haired teenagers stood at the back of the line of first years, they were drenched in muddy water and Rin and Amaimon had seaweed stuck in their hair.

"_This isn't funny!_" Rin and Yukio snapped glaring at them.

"_It is_" Harry managed to gasp out through his laughter.

_"It wasn't our fault, something tipped the boat first off and then I had to dive in again when one of the kids fell in" _Rin continued angrily.

Rin's robes suddenly started to thrash about, he reached his hand into his thrashing pocket and pulled out... a large fish.

Amaimon and Yukio joined in the laughing, as did the rest of the school. Rin threw the fish at Harry (who was by far the loudest laugher) he ducked under the airborne water creature and it hit the wall before flopping for a while.

Filch rushed over to get rid of the fish, whilst the school carried on laughing as Rin and Amaimon started arguing (well it was more like Rin was shouting in Japanese and Amaimon was responding with his usual apathetic face).

Everyone eventually calmed down, and Dumbledore stood up. "As you have by now noticed we have three older and yet new students... Exorcists who have recently discovered latent Magical ability, they might be as old as 7th years but they will be going into the 4th year... you may now carry on with the sorting Professor McGonagall"

* * *

><p>Harry mainly ignored the sorting until all the first years were done and all were left was his father and uncles.<p>

McGonagall pulled out another list.

"Okumura, Rin"

Rin stomped up to the hat and jammed it on his head.

They weren't waiting very long before the hat shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!"

Rin sat down across from Harry.

"Okumura, Amaimon"

Amaimon unlike Rin walked calmly up to the hat, and placed it on his head, covering the now black spike of hair he had (Harry had decided his Father looked very strange with black hair and missing his reddy-brown coat with bones on it, he hoped the dye would eventually come out...) The hat took a lot longer to decide on Amaimon than Rin, it was easily 10 minutes, Harry figured it was because he had more memories to sieve through (he also severely hoped that the hat would keep its confidentiality and not tell Dumbledore there was a Demon King who used to be James potter masquerading as a student once again).

After what seemed like an age, and Harry was positive only him, Rin and Draco (who's figurative ears had perked when he heard they were exorcists ) from the student body were still paying attention. Amaimon had put a lolly pop in his mouth and was looking very bored.

The hat finally decided to call out "GRIFFINDOR!" everyone not paying attention jumped.

Amaimon walked over and sat next to Harry.

"Okumura, Yukio"

Yukio pushed up his glasses as he walked, still trying to look dignified despite being soaking wet, and let McGonagall put the Hat on his head.

The Hat took a while to decide his place as well, though no where near as long as Amaimon's.

"SLYTHERIN!"

'Makes sense' Harry mused 'he is very ambitious, and you'd have to be cunning to hide the fact you're an exorcist form your twin brother for as many years as he did'

Yukio walked over to the green clad table and sat next to Malfoy; who had forced Crabbe to move over distinctly making a space for the glasses wearing exorcist to sit.

"What are the traits for the Green house again?" Rin asked.

"Being a Slimy Git that's what" Ron said tactlessly. Harry, Rin and Amaimon glared at him. Hermione shook her head at his idiocy, she couldn't believe he'd come out with that right in-front of Yukio's brothers.

"There's nothing wrong with Yukio!" Harry snapped before Rin or Amaimon could strangle the red head, "Not all slytherins are bad, don't judge them all on the actions of a few!" Practically the entire Hall was eavesdropping on them now, even the teachers.

"What's got into you?" Ron asked scandalized at the thought of Harry not hating slytherins on principal, several other Griffindors nearby muttered angrily in agreement.

"I grew up, " Harry replied simply, "There's nothing wrong with being ambitious and cunning, and not every Slytherin is going to grow up and be a death eater, the world isn't so black and white. Have you ever wondered why Slytherin puts out so many dark wizards? people aren't born evil and wanting to take over the world (you don't see little two year olds planning world domination whilst lying in their cribs) people become who they are due to the actions and influence of other people... most Sociopaths and Megalomaniacs become who they are because they were picked on as kids (when you're most easily influenced I might add)... because other people hated them, bullied them and made them feel low and hurt them, they become what they are because they don't want it to happen again..." Harry was in full lecture mode and couldn't believe he was so stupid in his previous years, "If the whole world is saying 'you're a Slytherin that means your a dark wizard' will any of them bother to fight it, Slytherin probably creates more dark wizards because the rest of the prejudiced world pushes them to it... the whole stupid house system just creates Prejudice."

Ron gaped at him like a fish, along with many other Griffindors including the rest of the Weasley's. Fred and George looked thoughtful though. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Amaimon and the other Exorcists looked proud. Snape looked gob-smacked.

"What do you mean 'The house system creates prejudice'?" Hermione asked, "The hat judges you and puts you with people similar to you, so you fit in.." she said in her know-it-all voice.

"Thats the problem exactly... it puts people who are similar together, people who are similar have the same strengths and weaknesses, it leaves you no room to grow as an individual person you'll always then be part of a stereotypical collective, people should try to have traits from all of the houses not just one... plus it also leaves you strategically weak because you all have the same weakness meaning you would be easy to topple and defeat whereas in a varied group you can compensate for each other weaknesses, that's what being part of a team is about... it also means you judge each other automatically based on what house you're in, people think the Hufflepuffs are all weak and useless, that Griffindors are brash, loud and run into any situation blind with no planning, Ravenclaws are all supposed to be ridiculously smart and studious and Slytherins are all horrible bullies and Emo's who hate the world... that's not true! not everyone is the same, Hufflepuffs aren't useless not all Griffindors are loud, not every Ravenclaw is a genius and not all Slytherins are bullies who brood a lot (you'll find bullies in all the houses not just one!)."

Harry finally calmed down enough to shut up and realise that everyone had been listening in, he turned away from Ron who looked conflicted on whether to be abashed or angry and Hermione looked like she'd had a revelation (it was kind of creepy). Mephisto clapped loudly, smirking smugly, Harry scowled and was tempted to throw one of the gold gilded plates at the purple haired demon for embarrassing him further.

He gave in to temptation and hurled it at him shouting "_Urusai!_", Mephisto just made it appear back on harry's table in an puff of smoke with an "Eins. Zwei. Drei" and Harry was left to grumble about "Purple haired bakas who mess with the fabric of space and time" causing Hermione and several muggleborns to look at him funny, whilst Amaimon and Rin laughed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and pretended that nothing had happened (which Harry was thankful for). "I have only two words to say... Tuck in"

The food magically appeared, startling Rin and Yukio. They all tucked into the food enthusiastically, Luckily for the 'transfers' they had seen fit to put out many Japanese dishes, Rin went for _Sukiyaki _whereas Amaimon and Harry targeted the _Dango_ and _Onigiri_. The others baring Yukio all ignored the foreign food in favour of things they knew.

Mephisto was talking to McGonagall and smirking in his usual fashion, she was blushing a lot and giggling, people all across the hall were staring at her in shock, "He could probably charm anything" Harry muttered, Rin and Amaimon followed his gaze and laughed.

"I doubt that" Hermione said huffily, coincidently ignoring all the 7th year girls staring at the King of time and blushing, the Exorcists shared a look and laughed.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Ron, through a sizable chunk of well-done steak.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick. "The usual argument. He wanted to attend the feast... well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council, the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance, but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"He's lucky we don't Exorcise him" Harry snapped, he hated that poltergeist, Amaimon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something earlier," said Ron darkly. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house elves out of their wits-"

Clang. Hermione had knocked over her goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, dyeing several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention. "Evanesco" Harry said drawing his wand and getting rid of the juice.

"There are house-elves here?" she said horror-struck. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning... see to the fires and so on... I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him. "But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck. "Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying the first year next to him with bits of Yorkshire pudding, Hogwarts resident Exorcists stared in disgust. "Oops.. sorry" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labour," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labour." And she refused to eat another bite. Harry left her to it, if she was going to be stupid let her, she'd have given in by tomorrow.

The rain was still drumming heavily against the glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

"Treacle tart, Hermione!" said Ron, deliberately wafting its smell toward her. "Spotted dick, look!-" Rin laughed, Hermione and Amaimon gave him a scathing look for being immature, "-Chocolate gateau!" Ron continued on like Rin hadn't uttered a sound.

Hermione gave Ron a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he gave up. When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs successfully vanished off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean once more, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again.

He said the usual Announcements before saying, "And it is my painful duty to inform you that the inter house quidditch cup will not be taking place this year-"

There was an instant uproar, Harry had been expecting this and therefore didn't say anything, Ron, Fred and George were very vocal though.

Dumbledore continued on regardless, "This is due to an event starting in October-"

The great Hall doors banged open, a man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. Rin reached for where he sword usually was, but his hand grasped at thin air, Amaimon tensed and looked ready to fight, Harry wordlessly summoned a Kunai from the seal on right wrist (it was a weapon traditionally used by Ninja's, a kind of knife) he held it in reverse grip, just in case the stranger was looking for a fight or was worse a demon. Hermione muttered "Paranoid" under her breath, at least she'd got more used to the Exorcist thing, it made it considerably less awkward for Harry. Harry saw Angel reaching discretely for Caliburn's handle.

The stranger lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, limp, grey-ish brown hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step, he had a peg leg Harry and the others noted as a possible weakness. He reached the top table, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped. The Exorcists narrowed thier eyes, 'Clearly a Veteran' they thought.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike most of the children had ever seen, Harry and the others had seen worse on Naberius and weren't fazed for a second. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had never seen a human before, and wasn't very skilled with a chisel and hammer. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening to the majority of the populace.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye, and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness, 'it must be able to see through objects' they mused. Mephisto narrowed his eyes at the man, his energy signature was very strange.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The Exorcists all relaxed slightly but Harry slipped the Kunai into his pocket instead of the seal, just in case.

"May I introduce the new Defence against the Darks arts Professor Moody"

Only the Exorcists, Hagrid and Dumbledore himself clapped, everyone else mutely stared at Moody in shock.

After Dumbledore announced the Triwizard tournament he finally moved onto the Exorcists.

"May I now introduce... Miss Shura Kirigakure, Arthur A Angel, Lewin Light (who would rather go by Lightning) and Mephisto Pheles" They all nodded in acknowledgement when he announced there names, "They are Exorcists from the True Cross order, and are here to assist in the tournament and defend the school from the Demons who's presence have recently been on the rise, as well as this Miss or should I say Professor Kirigakure (with Professor Pheles as an assistant) will be teaching 'Kenjutsu' otherwise known as the Japanese art of the sword and Hand to Hand self defence-"

"Yes, a class I'll finally be good at!" Rin and Harry exclaimed, high five-ing each other.

Shura laughed, "Yeah, you'll actually be better your peers for once"

"HEY!"

Dumbledore laughed before continuing. "this class will be on a Saturday (baring Hogsmeade weekends) and last for two hours, the houses will all be together and separated only by year... first and second years together, then third, fourth and fifth years together and then sixth and seventh years... as well as this there will also be a Physical education class under Professors Angel and Lightning with the same grouping, also on Saturday... I have been assured by the other professor that they will reflect on the two extra classes when assigning homework amounts and try not to over do it... now... Bedtime! Chop, chop!"

And with that said they were dismissed, and began the long trudge to thier common rooms.

* * *

><p>The storm had blown itself out by morning, but it was still gloomy. They were examining thier new timetables, Rin and Amaimon had taken the same subjects as Harry and so they were joining him and Hermione in Care of Magical creatures, Runes and Arithmancy. Nai was sat on the table struggling to drink some water from a small glass.<p>

**_"Hari..."_** it said getting his attention (with its version of his name) and lifting up its arms, Harry picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

**"You spoil that creature" **Senbonzakura commented offhandedly.

'I know...' he thought with a sigh.

_**"Rin!"** _he heard something say, and it definitely wasn't Nai, he looked around trying to spot the black two-tailed Cat Sidhe.

Kuro was running over the top of the Hufflepuff table towards them, startling the students. He leapt across the gap between the tables and onto the table in-front of Rin.

**_"This is place is amazing, Rin!... but I nearly fell through a trick step... its awesome though, and the grounds have all these really cool creatures on" _**

As he spoke he'd climbed up onto his shoulder, smiling broadly widely. _**"...do you have any catnip** **wine?"**_

Harry, Rin and Amaimon laughed.

"Sorry I haven't got any" Rin answered.

"Got what?" Hermione asked curiously, he had just randomly come out and said it but no one else had said anything.

"Catnip Wine" Harry answered, "That's what Kuro's after"

"How could you tell?"

"That's what he's always after" Harry said with a laugh, it was a good thing he didn't leave her questions to Rin, the black haired boy couldn't lie to save his life.

"Look we have Shura at 12 and Angel at 2, on Saturday" Amaimon said apathetically.

"Great! its a class we'll excel in at least... lets just hope Shura dosent beat us black and blue" Rin said.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Hermione asked scandalized.

"You gain experience and develop pain tolerance" Harry and Rin answered immediately.

"we've been told that a lot... personally I think its cause she's a sadist" Rin said. Hermione looked horrified.

They had headed off to thier first class of the day shortly after.

* * *

><p>When they left the greenhouse where the Herbology class was held, Amaimon and Harry were still laughing, Ron and Hermione looked shocked, Rin was scowling, Kuro was chuckling, and the whole class was covered in sooty smears.<p>

Even Senbonzakura was laughing not that any one else other than Harry could hear his rather regal, deep laugh.

"It wasn't that funny!" Rin said exasperated, He felt his tail tip twitch irritably under his shirt.

"It really, really was. HAHAHAHA! AHAHA!" Amaimon managed to say, his laugh was strange to the other students, more high pitched than one would expect from his normal voice and definitely creepy, it was reminiscent of a broken record, he was grinning like a shark and showing of his large fangs. Harry's laugh was more like barking (personally he blamed his animagus form).

"It wasn't funny! He could have been hurt!" Hermione said shrilly.

They just laughed harder. Rin hurt by fire, yeah right.

It had been going really well, their task was to collect Bubotuber pus by Squeezing the aforementioned plants. For Amaimon, Harry and Neville this was very easy they got stuck straight in and collected loads of the pus, but Rin on the other hand... struggled... and then accidentally sent his and Ron's workspace up in blue flames...

Rin had been rather confused, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!"

Which had made it all the funnier for Amaimon, Harry and Kuro who had laughed as Professor Sprout struggled to put the flames out, Rin finally reigned some control back in and they went out.

Back to the present they were on there way down to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was waiting for them when they got to his hut, Harry and his father had finally calmed down by this point.

There were several open crates in-front of the hut. Harry decided to re-tie up his hair, annoying green strands had slipped out of his ponytail and kept blowing in his eyes.

"You'll wan' to wait for the Slytherins for this... Blast ended skrewts!"

"Come again?" said Ron, bewildered, for once his expression was mirrored on Hermione's face as well.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown, jumping backward.

"Eurgh" just about summed up the Blast-Ended Skrewts in the classes opinion. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small 'phut', it would be propelled forward several inches.

Amaimon, Rin and Harry exchanged curious glances.

**'What odd creatures...' **Senbonzakura commented.

'Agreed...'

_"onii-san!" _they heard Yukio call, evidently the Slytherins have arrived.

"Yukio, how was your first class?_" _Rin asked, his usual big smile on his face.

"Rin," Yukio said, stomping over to his brother, "What did you do? the whole of your class is covered in soot!"

"_Ma.. Ma... Yukio" _Rin said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Hang on a minute, why did you assume it was something i'd done?!"

"Rin set our workspace on fire in Herbology!" Ron said, as helpfully as usual.

"_RIN! I thought you had some semblance of control!"_

He began ranting and Rin started arguing with him, soon they were in a Japanese shouting match. Whist the class stared at them.

"_Yare... Yare... Mendokuse..._" Amaimon muttered. Harry just watched them in interest.

"You'd never guess that Yukio's the youngest would you" Harry commented offhandedly.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Hermione asked Amaimon, "Aren't you the eldest?"

"Yeah... but its easier to just watch"

Hermione looked affronted.

"Now, Now you two... no harm done" Hagrid said, interrupting the two twins.

They broke off the argument muttering angrily.

"They've on'y just ha'ched" Hagrid said continuing on with the lesson, "Yer can raise 'em yourselves, thou'ht we could make a bi' of a project out of it"

"Why would you want to raise them?" Malfoy asked, "What do they do?"

"That's next lesson Malfoy, for now yer just feedin' um-"

"Naaaaaai!" the little green man interrupted, he'd got too near the crate and one of the things ends exploded, very nearly setting him alight, Harry yanked him quickly back, and glared at the offending creatures.

Kuro who had also been inspecting the crate shot back and hid behind Rin.

The class passed very slowly and Harry was found to be agreeing with Malfoy, 'Who in Assiah or Gehenna would want to raise these awful creatures?!'

**"Insane people..." **Senbonzakura dead-panned.

Harry had to quickly turn his laugh into a hacking cough when he got some funny looks.

* * *

><p>After his first Arithmancy class Harry was very pleased he'd dropped Divination, it was a very interesting class that along with Runes would help with his sealing ability in the long run as they all ran on the same principles.<p>

Harry alongside of Rin (who'd struggled in the class) Amaimon (who had done it all before and so had found the class boring) and Hermione met up with Ron who was just coming from Divination.

"Horrible old bat... her home work will take all weekend"

"Professor Vector didn't give us any at all" Hermione said brightly.

"Well bully for Professor Vector"

Rin and Amaimon both looked confused by his wording, Harry just rolled his eyes.

They were entering the great hall when a voice rang out behind them. "WEASLEY, HEY WEASLEY!"

Ron, Hermione and the Exorcists turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this! FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC, It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he laughed.

Harry sighed, exasperated.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on: "Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house, if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Harry sighed, grabbing Ron to stop him from attacking the blond, "You know Malfoy you're being a bit pathetic, carrying on this stupid feud between you families is pointless... why don't you stop acting like your father's clone and try to be your own person for once in your life?... Ditching those two stupid gorillas you use as bodyguards would be a good place to start"

Malfoy stared at him his jaw dropped.

"Come on Ron, it isn't worth it..." Harry said tugging the Red head around.

BANG! BANG!

Several people screamed, Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face and something flew over his head. He whipped around, Malfoy was still stood staring, but Crabbe and Goyle both had their wands out.

Amaimon growled, but before he could do anything a second set of bangs ran out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIES!"

Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right two brown-ish ferrets, which were shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Crabbe and Goyle had been standing. Malfoy looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh. The Exorcists had no such reservations and began laughing uncontrollably, Rin was rolling around the floor.

There was a terrified silence for everyone else in the entrance hall. Moody turned to look at Harry; at least his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "the idiots missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you, her!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Pansy Parkinson, who had just frozen, about to pick up the ferrets.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, who gave terrified squeaks and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferrets again, they flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferrets bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferrets flew through the air, thier legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never. Do. That. Again" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferrets hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice, over the laughing of the Exorcists (who had been joined by Mephisto, Angel, Lightning and Shura).

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What-what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach-Moody, are those students?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, the boys had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor sporting brilliantly red faces. They got to their feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock-"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at the two with great dislike. The laugher had mainly stopped, but Rin was clutching Yukio for support.

"I have a better idea!" Mephisto interrupted smirking as usual, "They attacked one of ours... its only fair we give the punishment, we won't hurt them of course, it will just be uncomfortable"

The Exorcists exchanged smirks and Harry chuckled darkly, causing Ron and Hermione to look at him sharply.

The two boys tried to run for it, Rin and Yukio cut them off with ease.

"Amaimon if you'll do they honours~" Mephisto said brightly.

The now black haired King of Earth, smiled broadly and snapped his fingers and two fairly large Bariyons appeared.

Everyone stared at the two rocks that appeared to have faces.

* * *

><p>Whist Ron was busy forever burning 'Crabbe and Goyle the amazing bouncing ferrets' into his mind, Harry and the other Exorcists were watching thier punishment with morbid interest, it was always funny when it was someone else. Hermione just looked on disapprovingly.<p>

Crabbe and Goyle's punishment was to sit through the whole of dinner on thier knees on the floor with the Bariyon in their lap, Classic Exorcist punishment. It was amusing watching their faces change from confused (what was a light rock supposed to do?), to envious of everyone else being allowed to eat, to varying stages of despair as the rock got heavier and heavier. Malfoy whacked his forehead to the table in frustration, 'how could anybody be stupid enough to attack a group of Exorcists?! its not like they hid the fact... they were all wearing thier badges in plain sight, the stupid fools weren't even insulted that bad... all Potter did was call them Gorillas... they were utter idiots'

Shura kept baiting the two of them by loudly saying how nice all the food was, McGonagall looked disapproving but Mephisto talked her round with his usual charm and no one else made complaints, not even Snape. Dumbledore tried to say that corporal punishments weren't used at Hogwarts, But when the exorcists all laughed and said that Bariyons weren't technically classed as corporal punishment and it was legally authorized by the Vatican, the old man shut up.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed without incident. Rin set more things on fire and Yukio yelled at him again (repeatedly) but this was becoming normal and hardly anyone batted an eyelid any more, except when he blew up his and Yukio's potions cauldron quite spectacularly, Yukio with severely damaged glasses had chased him all the way round the school before Amaimon had banged thier heads together (accidently knocking them out in the process, to which he childishly said "Oops").<p>

Nearly all of the fourth years were very excited for Moody's first lesson, and many skipped lunch to line up outside his classroom early, Ron among them.

Harry and the Exorcists showed up only five minutes before lesson started, and Hermione ran up with seconds to spare before the bell rang; stating she'd been in the library.

The class had begun like many others had, Moody had found out what they'd already covered and decided on what they were behind on, Curses.

"What are the curses most punishable by wizarding Law?" He asked them.

"The Unforgivable's" Amaimon answered darkly.

"Yes... can anyone name any of them?" Moody continued.

Amaimon just kept his gaze down, he could see where this was going and he didn't like it one bit... he was glad both Rin and Harry had left Kuro and Nai in the common room, he didn't think they'd react well to this class, they were both very sensitive...

"My dad told me about one... the Imperious Curse..." Ron said.

"He would know about that one wouldn't he? Gave the ministry a lot of trouble back after the war"

He proceeded to demonstrate the curse, nearly everyone laughed at the spider doing acrobatics. Only the Exorcists remained silent and eventually Harry yelled at the rest of the class to "shut the hell up", they didn't find it amusing for a second.

"Think its funny do you? would you like it if I did it to you then..." Moody said, "Total control, not pleasant... Hard to break, best avoid being hit with it... CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Everyone jumped, and almost on reflex the exorcists all grabbed thier nearest weapons (Harry came very close to hurling a Kunai at the Man before calming down) Moody seemed pleased with their reaction.

"Anybody know anymore?"

Surprisingly Neville raised a shaky had into the air, "The Cruciatus Curse"

He made the spider bigger with "engorgio" and then cast the Cruciatus on the other spider.

It rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Neville had grabbed the side of his table with white knuckles and was starring at the spider horror-struck.

"Reducio" Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. "Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse... That one was very popular once too. Right... anyone know any others?"

Harry looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Amaimon was glaring at the desk in front of him, his black fringe hiding his eyes from everyone else but Harry good see his pupils were glowing crimson. He knew the only reason his father was still in the room was because of him, he was staying for him...

Hermione's hand shook slightly as, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra... the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt anger and panic clutch at his insides, this was the curse he had barely managed to block at the cup.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though something was soaring through the air, instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him. Amaimon and the other Exorcist growled under there breath.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant, and there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it with spells. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry forced his face blank as he looked up at Moody, shocking the old man at the apathy on the green aired boy's face. So that was how his parents had died... He'd heard the full version of what had happened that night from his Father, and remembered his mothers death due to the dementors... but it had never been as vivid as it was now.

Moody was speaking again, from a great distance, it seemed to Harry. With a massive effort, he pulled himself back to the present and listened to what Moody was saying.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it. you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

Amaimon was positive if he tried that curse on the odd eyed man he'd be as dead as the spider.

"Get out your quills... copy this down..."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang, but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Amaimon and Rin were first out of the door, Harry knew he'd find them near the lake. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices, Ron among them. They were talking about the lesson, Harry thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but he hadn't found it very entertaining, and neither had Hermione and the other Exorcists.

"Did you see it twitch? and when he killed it, just like that! Just snuffed its life out!"

Harry swung around and punched Ron in the jaw, hard. "Have some tact you idiot for the ones who've lost people to those curses!" he snarled, the castle shook lightly.

He stormed off leaving Ron (who was gob-smacked on the floor) and the other stunned Griffindors behind.

Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Harry said forcing calm into his voice.

Neville looked around. "Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm-I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner- I mean lesson- what's for eating?"

"Come on Neville, why don't we go down to the lake?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded mutely and Harry dragged him off by the wrist before he could change his mind, especially because Moody was heading thier way and Harry was fearing his calm façade would soon fail, and he do something stupid like pull out a gun and shoot the man in the head.

On the way outside, in a deserted passageway was some Ravenclaw girls (one of them Cho)... they were crowding round and picking on a girl with white-ish blond Hair, they'd tipped all her books over the floor and stolen her bag, laughing all the time, and then shoved her over.

He could hear them calling her lots of names, but one stood out... Freak.

Harry really was not in the mood for this, 'What did she ever do to them?! just because she was different they'd treat her like that?!' he felt his vision growing red.

**"Stupid, selfish, pathetic excuses of human beings..." **Senbonzakura ground out through clenched teeth.

Neville was sufficiently snapped out of his reverie, and stared open jawed at the fact people could be so horrible to someone in their own house.

Harry had finally had enough, he shifted into his animagus form and ran over, he leapt protectively in-front of the blond girl and growled at the other Ravenclaws baring his teeth and barking slightly. His hackles were raised and the fur on his neck rose, his yellow eyes seemed to glow with power and he lunged slightly at them.

They were broken from their shock at seeing a pale coloured large wolf protecting 'Loony' and they screamed loudly, dropping her things and running as fast as their legs could carry them down the corridor and around the corner.

Harry turned back to the girl, she looked to be a third year (or a tall second year) surprisingly she wasn't crying or backing away terrified from the large Grey Wolf, she was just looking. She had waist length dirty blond hair, pale (practically non-existent) eyebrows and large pale silver grey eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look, she didn't seem to blink very much either. She reached forward and stroked his fur, before picking up her wand and putting it back behind her ear.

"I didn't know you were an animagus Harry Potter" she commented off handedly, her voice had an light airy quality, she seemed to have a very serene disposition.

Harry changed back and helped her pick up her things, Neville hurried over to assist.

"I learnt to be an animagus over the summer" Harry told her as he handed her her books back. "What's your name? and how'd you know it was me anyway?"

"Luna Lovegood, and I saw you stood over there, your long green hair stands out a great deal, it does suit you though."

"thanks... Luna don't you think you should tell some one you're being bullied"

"All of my things are returned in the end" she commented seriously. "I used to think it was Nargles taking my things, evidently they were framed"

"Whats a Nargle?" Neville asked.

"invisible creatures that fly in your ears and make your brain fuzzy, you look like you've got a bad infestation yourselves"

"we just had a bad lesson with Moody... if your not going to tell the teachers your being bullied will you at least come tell me if it happens again, you could have been hurt you know"

"Very well then Harry Potter... and I don't know your name" she said.

"Neville Longbottom" he muttered embarrassed.

"Me and Neville were heading down to the lake, do you want to join us?"

"I think I shall" she replied smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>When they got down to the lake shore, Amaimon, Rin and Yukio were sat on the grassy slope nearby. Amaimon was chewing on his long black nails, glaring at nothing, and Rin was filling Yukio in on Moody's lesson.<p>

Harry sat down on the grass, Neville and Luna sitting next to him.

"Guys this is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Rin, Amaimon and Yukio"

"_Konichiwa"_ she said. "I have to apologize though, I don't know any more Japanese than that"

"Its fine, all of our English is fluent, we don't mind speaking it"

"What happened in Professor Moody's lesson to make the Nargles crowd you so?" Luna asked curiously.

"He demonstrated the three Unforgivables" Amaimon said.

Neville looked everywhere but the others.

"Neville..." Harry began, "Why'd you react so bad to the Cruciatus? you can tell us you know, you already know my story after-all, and none of the others will tell anyone"

Neville kept quiet.

Amaimon glanced at him and sighed, he didn't like the fact two of his close friends son was so timid and afraid, "We've all lost something, and Luna doesn't seem the type to blab about stuff like this... one of the people I cared about most in the world was killed by Avada Kedavra" he added quietly.

"We've never seen the spells before" Rin said gesturing to himself and Yukio, "but our adoptive father was possessed by Satan, he fought back against the possession and killed himself to protect us and keep Satan in Gehenna... most people think Satan's a myth, but I can tell you for a fact that the God of Demons is very real"

"My mother was killed when she was experimenting on some spells" Luna put in.

"Like I said, you already know my story..." Harry murmured.

Neville looked hesitant but spoke in shaky voice, "My parents had the Cruciatus put on them by Bellatrix Lestrange"

Amaimon looked very shocked, he'd never have imagined Frank and Alice Longbottom would have that happen to them, the others looked at him in pity.

"They were tortured into insanity... that's why I live with my Grandmother... My mum and Dad are in the permanent residences ward of St Mungo's... the Wizards Hospital"

They were all stunned to silence, Luna also lost her Airy quality serious for once.

They heard a twig crack behind them.

They all whipped round, it was Malfoy. They all got to their feet (baring Luna who just watched), they were worried about much he'd heard.

"Woah, Woah..." Malfoy said frantically, holding his hands up in surrender, smart move considering he was confronted by five very angry glares.

"What did you hear?" Amaimon growled out.

"Um... All of it... but I won't tell anyone! I swear!" he said very quickly.

"We'll need some sort of insurance so we know your silence is Guaranteed" Yukio said. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

Malfoy looked conflicted, "if you must know I was thinking about what Potter said on the first day back"

"Which part? Harry Potter said a lot of things that lunch time..." Luna commented offhandedly.

"About not acting like my father and being my own person..." Malfoy muttered embarrassed.

Rin and Yukio practically frogmarched the blonde over to the group and made him sit down.

"Well considering you were eavesdropping-" "Not deliberately, I was just walking past" "-you need to tell us something you don't want other people to know, so we can be sure you won't tell anyone what we all said, because of course then we'd spread it round the school what you don't want people to know"

Malfoy just glared at them.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story of why you want to be an Exorcist? that's relevant anyway because we can pass the information onto Mephisto" Harry suggested.

"Fine" Malfoy snapped, glaring at him. "But I already told you it was because an Exorcist saved my life once"

"Yeah, but I want the long version, not the short one" Harry argued.

"Alright then... baring in mind I was three and didn't have a clue what was going on until later on in life... I'd got lost from my mother in Diagon Alley, I don't know how because I don't remember... I was wandering around for a while and ended up in-front of this dark alley between two of the shops. I noticed these dark shadows moving around, but again I was a toddler so I just stayed sat there, and didn't move. These... things started coming out of the alley, when I was little I didn't know what they were and had never seen anything like them before but they were very frightening; now I know they were Corpses, I don't know what they were doing there... they looked like dogs, had bloody drool dripping from thier jaws, and were covered in all kinds of Fungus, some of them were missing limbs and they were all in varying stages of decay... Being a toddler confronted with several monsters I did the only thing I could do and screamed and cried... One thing though that I remember more than anything else, was that everyone just looked at me then the corpses and turned away and pretended they couldn't see it was happening... I didn't understand... I didn't understand why they wouldn't help me... the Corpses got closer, I was still screaming... people just walked past, speeding up and looking away. Then the Exorcist showed up, I never saw his or her face, they used a firearm to destroy the demons (not that I knew what that was at the time either, I just knew it made the monsters go away and it was very loud) the Exorcist picked me up, that was when I first saw the badge... it was the thing I remembered most clearly out of it all, the Exorcist's badge... The whole incident gave me nightmares for the better part of two years... when I was a few years older though, I started researching the incident, that was when I found out about the True Cross Order, and Gehenna and thier Demons..." Malfoy said. "I've wanted to join ever since then... I don't want to be one of those people who walk past and do absolutely nothing!" he finished with a snarl.

The others nodded at his reasoning, and then they all sat in silence just watching the sun dip further in the sky. They all felt better getting all of that off thier chests and had all come to a sort of understanding... a kind of companionship, after sharing thier hardships with each other. 'kind of like when me, Ron and Hermione fought the troll..' harry mused.

"Hey Amaimon, there were these big black winged horses pulling the carriages... what are they? not everyone was able to see them..."

"They're Thestrals" Luna answered.

"You can only see them if you've seen and accepted a death" Amaimon said. He looked sadly at his son, he could probably see them now because he had to kill some of the death eaters and accepted the fact he'd done it... it might have been necessary but he would have preferred if his son wouldn't have had to take a life at just 14.

After that morbid piece of news they fell back into silence and watched as the sun began to slip beneath the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's this chapter over!<strong>

**this was a really long one as well , there just didn't seem to be a good cut off point...**

**well, what did you think? XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
